


Set The World On Fire With Your Truth

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, On Hiatus, sexual identity crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: Years after the events in Paris, Miranda finds one of her darling Bobbsey's remained in touch with the assistant that got away, Andréa (Call me Andy) Sachs. What will happen when the editor comes face to face with her past? Will she still see a lot of herself in the brunette?ON INDEFINITE HIATUS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is going out with a massive shoutout to Callie-G over on FFNet for providing the prompt.
> 
> As always, I am just fooling around with these characters. I do not make any money from them because Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox own them.

Cassidy made her way across Fifth Avenue, her eyes focussed on one person, the only one who had never broken her promises. As she strode across the busy intersection she thought of the moment that cemented her place in her life.

_"We knew she'd find a way to push you away. You'll just disappear from our lives without a backward glance."_ Cassidy brushed the flowing tears from her cheeks, annoyed with herself for the display of emotion. She sometimes wished she was more like her mom and Caroline.

_"Honey, no!"_ Andy exclaimed.  _"I promise, no matter what, I will not leave you or your sister."_ Cassidy watched the brunette frown.  _"Your mom simply wants me to do something I'm not comfortable with. Paris is Emily's dream, not mine. Emily lives and breathes for Runway, much like your mom does. For me, Runway is just a job, a stepping stone until I can move on to what I really want to do, and write."_

_"But you care for mom, don't you?"_ Cassidy asked.

_"Yes, of course, I do. More than anything. But to her, I'm just another assistant, albeit quite a good one."_ Andy stated.

_"And you promise not to just disappear,"_ Cassidy demanded.

_"You and Caro have my email address and personal cell. If you ever need me I will be there for you."_ Andy stated.  _"Pinkie swear."_ Andy held out her pinkie finger and waited for Cassidy to accept the promise.

Now, at fourteen, she and Caroline had recently gone through a small growth spurt which had them just an inch off their mother's height, but she was still shorter than the older woman who was tapping her foot impatiently and looking around nervously. Setting off at a run, the last few hundred meters were a blur as Cassidy dodged the foot traffic and threw herself at the woman waiting for her at the Terrace Drive entrance to the park.

She found herself caught up in strong arms and surrounded by the now familiar scent of honey, cherry blossom and a soothing note of vanilla. Her hair was swept away from her face and Cassidy looked up into kind, hazel eyes and saw the wide, welcoming smile. That alone left her feeling at home in the world in which she felt she did not quite fit.

"Hey, honey." Andy grinned down at her, her voice warm.

"Hi, Andy. Thanks for meeting me today." Cassidy smiled as she was pulled in for another hug.

"Does your mom know you're here, Cassi?" Andy asked pulling back.

Cassidy shook her head quickly and felt like crying at the sight of pursed lips. "I tried to talk to her, honestly. She just shooed me away, too busy with the book and having the new Emily organise some afternoon meeting. It was supposed to be our day together while Caro is shopping with her friends." Cassidy fought against her rising tears. "She simply doesn't care, Andy."

Andy closed her eyes and sighed. "She does care, Cassi. She may not always be able to express it, but it doesn't mean she doesn't feel." Andy's eyes blazed open. "Come on. We'll walk a little and you can tell me what's going on with you."

Cassidy grabbed Andy's hand and tugged her towards the park as a Porsche came to a screeching halt at the curb beside them.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was furious, primarily at her assistant, but also with herself. She'd frowned when she heard Cassidy slam her way from the house after she had explained she was busy. That level of noise was unacceptable.

It was only when going over her schedule a few minutes later she realised it was her day to spend one on one time with her youngest daughter, something the twins therapist stated would be good for them, especially her sensitive youngest child who seemed to be struggling against some inner turmoil.

Moving quickly she shrugged herself into a leather jacket and grabbed her purse, cell and car keys. She connected to her assistant and at the immediate greeting fired off just one instruction.

"Cancel my meeting with Thakoon this afternoon, reschedule it for next week," Miranda stated quietly. "I am surprised you did not advise me of the plans with Cassidy."

"Um, but, um..." The new Emily's stuttering had Miranda rolling her eyes. "...This is the only time Thakoon can meet before heading to Europe, so I thought..."

Miranda placed her cell on hands-free and navigated out of her garage with squealing tyres as she shot forward down East 73rd Street. "You thought I would easily reschedule plans with my daughter, who, in a few days, goes off to her father's for the rest of the summer? That's unacceptable."

"But last week..." Emily bit back.

"Last week, I took my eldest daughter, who actually holds an interest in fashion, to a lunch meeting with Marc Jacobs. That is not a suitable solution for my youngest daughter." Miranda's eyes travelled the ahead and she saw the shock of familiar red hair running across the road and down Fifth Avenue towards East 72nd Street. "That's all."

She navigated traffic easily, cutting off a cab and receiving the bird and a blast of a horn as she turned onto Fifth. Miranda watched as her daughter threw herself at someone and her eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected sight of red locks mingling with luscious chestnut. "Andréa?" She queried breathlessly.

Over the four years since Andréa's abrupt departure from her side, Miranda had only seen the brunette a handful of times and yet she had followed her meteoric rise through the ranks at the Mirror. The young woman had been nominated for, and won, two prestigious Crystal Quill awards, but had not been present at the awards ceremonies to accept the plaudits. Her editor had accepted them in her stead, citing other responsibilities keeping the young woman away.

Miranda had been glad at the time. She doubted very much she would be able to treat the younger woman she secretly cared for with her usual icy indifference. The words the Mirror's editor had spoken as he collected the last award had many laughing, but for Miranda, they hit a raw nerve.

_"A few years ago I was told I'd be an idiot if I didn't hire Andy Sachs. I can say wholeheartedly it was easily the best_   _decision I've ever made as an editor. What I didn't know when I initially interviewed Andy was how much of an impact she would make in the bullpen. She is funny, eccentric and always enthusiastic. A one of a kind, genuine, generous, beautiful soul. Andy is the epitome of a true journalist, she is unwaveringly fair and unbiased and she is relentless when she has a story to tell."_  The man grinned at the attendees.  _"Now, Andy had asked me to say a few words, to express her sincere gratitude for this recognition tonight."_ The man paused for a beat as everyone waited expectantly.  _"Thanks. That's all."_

Nigel had glanced at her and guffawed at the words, which infuriated her. He knew how she felt, she'd told him one night after her divorce from Stephen was settled as they shared a celebratory bottle of 25-year-old Macallan. She'd admitted to him she wished to push the brunette away as she would only hurt the young woman by keeping her close.

Miranda slammed on her brakes and pulled to a halt next to her daughter and her errant ex-assistant. Flinging the door open she pushed her shades down her nose and watched as Cassidy tugged Andréa's hand. "Cassidy Marie Priestly, do not take one more step with that woman. Get in this car, right now."

She watched as the brunette stiffened and Cassidy's shoulders sagged. She heard her child's whispered apology to the younger woman as she pulled her hand free and ran through the entrance of the park away from them.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Now look what you have done?" Miranda's words, hissed furiously at Andy when she turned to watch the young girl run into the park, hit her like a blunt force.

Andy spun on her heel and glared at the older woman who had stepped from the Porsche. "What I've done? Oh no, Miranda. This is all on you." Andy stepped forward, getting more and more frustrated and anxious the closer she got to the editor. "You caused this, Miranda, with your inability to stop yourself flying off the handle at the sight of your daughter with your biggest fucking disappointment."

"I...I...but..." Miranda couldn't formulate words, speechless in the face of Andy's frustration. "...Why was she even with you?"

"She had plans that were seemingly cancelled." Andy's frown deepened. "I abandoned my own when one of my children's best friends called me looking for them. I heard the tears in her voice when I explained my daughter had left New York this morning to spend a week with family in Ohio before heading off to Long Lake Camp." Andy sighed. "Because she was obviously upset, I decided against continuing my plan to catch up with the usual housekeeping while my son spends the morning with his father."

Andy watched as Miranda swallowed nervously at the admission. "Children? Best friend? Son?" Miranda stuttered. "I do not understand." She admitted.

Andy sensed the older woman's rising frustration and decided to provide some basic information. "My son, Ethan, has just turned three years old, Miranda." Andy grinned at the thought of her beautiful son. "My adopted daughter is fourteen. She attends Dalton on a scholarship for gifted children."

"Which one?" Miranda asked.

"What?" Andy was suddenly confused.

"Which scholarship? Which of Cassidy's friends is it? Take your pick." Miranda hissed, hating the fact she had to ask for information from the young woman.

"Walk with me and we can talk. I will tell you what you wish to know." Andy gestured towards the park entrance. "We can look for Cassi while we are at it." Andy could feel Miranda's indecision rolling off her in waves and shrugged, unwilling to wait for Miranda to offer her refusal with a scathing comment. "Whatever. I'll just head on in and meet Christian and pick up Ethan."

The name seemingly had Miranda shaking herself from her funk and bristling. She slammed the car door, not caring that she was in a no parking zone. "Christian? Thompson?"

Andy was suddenly nervous. "Yeah, it is quite strange how one event can change your whole world." She swallowed the swirling emotions rising from Miranda's presence after so long and looked away as she explained. "Christian is the father of my son, and he is now one of my best friends. If truth be told, he is one of my only friends since all the people I came to New York with disappeared at the same time as my ex moved to Boston four years ago." Andy bit her lip to stop herself from babbling. There was honestly so much she wanted to say, things that would not be welcome to the older woman.

She felt Miranda's hand on her wrist and took a deep breath. Looking down at the editor she saw a hint of curiosity. "I will walk with you, and you will explain further." Miranda softened slightly. "It seems I have been blind, especially regarding your presence in my youngest daughter's life, Andréa."

"Okay." Andy agreed breathlessly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

They walked in silence for a few minutes. In an unexpected gesture, Miranda allowed Andréa the chance to work through what she wanted to say while giving herself time to contemplate how to navigate things with this new, mature, Andréa Sachs.

She sensed the younger woman did not fear her as she had at the beginning of their professional relationship. And Miranda was curious. She wanted to know this woman, whose written words often pulled her in and made her feel more in three sentences than the whole James Holt autumn/winter line ever could.

When Andréa spoke quietly, it pulled her from her own musings.

"Two months after starting work at the Mirror I found out I was pregnant. I knew it wasn't my ex-boyfriend's child. We struggled to remain intimate while I worked at Runway." Andréa admitted. "He walked away just before we left for Paris, and I did not fight for him to stay. He did not approve of all the changes I went through."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Of course you changed, you grew up."

"Yeah, I know," Andréa stated quietly. "I suppose you won't be surprised to hear Christian initially wanted nothing to do with me or the pregnancy. He asked me to think about having an abortion, and I admit I gave it some consideration. I was just starting out in my chosen career and was alone."

"What changed?" Miranda asked.

"Christian and I were arguing, having met to discuss things further, most importantly, my decision to keep the child. I'd had my first ultrasound and heard Ethan's heartbeat. I simply couldn't fathom going through with an abortion after that. While we were arguing I received a phone call from my parents. They were calling to let me know that my cousin had died in a tragic accident, leaving her ten-year-old daughter, my god-daughter, behind." Andréa's voice was hoarse as she fought her tears. "My aunt and uncle had disowned my cousin, Amy, when she became pregnant at fifteen. It was my parents who stepped up to help her finish school after Izzy was born."

"So why did you end up with the child?" Miranda asked. "Isabel, I assume?"

Andréa nodded. "Yes." She sighed. "My parents felt they were too old to raise a child. They are close to retirement age now, having had me late in life. Amy was prepared for every contingency and had everything in writing. You see, she had no one else. So, I became Izzy's guardian. Amy's life insurance policy was placed in trust for her daughter's college education and there was also a small payout for the accident that caused her death, which was set aside for immediate necessities. A deposit on a bigger apartment was one of the first things we needed. A week after the funeral I returned to New York, with a grieving ten-year-old, having told my parents I was pregnant. I advised them there was no chance I would marry Christian because I was not quite as straight as I had assumed. I experienced their displeasure at my life choices and walked away from their disappointment." Andréa let out a harsh bark of laughter. "They welcome Izzy into their home for a week every summer and treat her like their own grandchild, but they have yet to meet their grandson, and have no interest in him, or me for that matter."

"So you told your parents about your circumstances, what then?" Miranda queried. She was surprised by the young woman's easy admittance about her sexuality. It amazed her how things had changed over the years. In the late 70s and 80s, even with the rise in the LGBT movement, when she was building her career there was no way she would have been taken seriously if she'd allowed herself the freedom to be true to herself, not in the old boys club that was the publishing world.

Andréa frowned as she dodged a cyclist. "Christian arrived while Izzy and I were packing up my apartment ready to move. He took one look at me, told me I looked like shit and then proceeded to carry boxes down the four flights of stairs to the waiting U-Haul. He spent hours with us that day, helping to unpack while I settled Izzy. After watching me with her he told me I would be a great mom and he couldn't wish for a better person to raise his child."

"Does he assist with the boy?" Miranda glanced at the young woman keeping pace beside her. She was curious about Christian's role in Andréa's life. Were they romantically involved? The little she had ever seen of the writer had left her with the impression he was a self-centred, smarmy ass. She couldn't imagine him being particularly hands-on as a father.

"He pays child support. He and Ethan spend Saturday mornings together and we all have dinner at least once a week, sometimes more. He's been known to babysit when I am immersed in my work. We have a good relationship now he's no longer trying to charm his way into my panties, which is an added bonus." Andréa smirked as Miranda scoffed. "He's not all bad, Miranda, not when you scratch the surface and get to know him. He often keeps me on an even keel when I feel overwhelmed."

Miranda stalled at the sight before her. Cassidy sat swinging forlornly on a swing as she brushed tears from her face. Her heart broke at the sight. "I know there is more to this tale, and I honestly wish to hear it, but I need to know one thing. How is it you still have contact with my daughter?" She gestured at the young girl who had yet to notice them.

"When I dropped off the Harry Potter manuscript, I spoke to the twins, and we got to know each other over the following months. Before Paris, I made a promise to Cassidy I wouldn't disappear from their life, even if I no longer worked at Runway." The words stunned Miranda. "We initially emailed but I met Cassidy again in person when I took Izzy to meet with the head at Dalton, to discuss the Miranda Priestly Scholarship for the Artistically Gifted. The P.S I had enrolled Izzy in was incapable of giving her what she needed."

"I remember being given the information about the scholarship," Miranda stated, surprised. "Isabel seemed like a worthy recipient."

"Thank you, I believe so, but I may actually be a little biased." Andréa grinned shyly. "Dalton has roped me into certain things. I'm now part of the parental Gay-Straight Alliance and I recently helped the students in seventh and eighth grade create their own G.S.A. We have quite a few active members. Izzy is part of it, as is Cassidy. Each child that has joined the group has done so for their own reasons, whether it be they identify as or their parents are, or they simply wish to offer support as an ally of the L.G.B.T community." She gazed at Cassidy and noticed her watching them.

"Why would Cassidy join the G.S.A?" Miranda queried breathlessly, stunned by the influx of information she had been given in the last fifteen minutes.

"You need to ask her that," Andréa stated softly. "You did an amazing job with the girls. They're both good kids, Miranda, truly accepting of other people's differences. That in part is due to you, but it doesn't necessarily mean they are ready to accept their own."

Miranda watched in disbelief as Andréa stepped away. Running towards the swings, and sitting on the one next to Cassidy, she kicked off from the ground, using her long legs to propel her higher. She caught the brunette's loud laughter as Cassidy kicked off and pushed herself, reaching out to clasp Andréa's hand as they swung together.

Part of her wished she could join them, but instead Miranda's mind was running over certain points of what the brunette had told her.

1) Andréa Sachs was not quite straight.

2) Andréa Sachs had two children she was raising alone.

She attempted to banish thoughts of the brunette’s personal life, pushing the information to one side to concentrate on her daughter, and to help her with whatever was troubling her, but one final thought flickered in her mind.

She could still see much of herself in the young woman who she had once labelled her greatest disappointment.

She watched as the two on the swings launched themselves from the moving equipment, still holding hands. Her heart jumped in her chest and her eyes fell closed as they soared towards the ground, only to blaze open as they landed on the balls of their feet and laughed freely.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say a massive thank you to all those who left reviews/comments. I was absolutely blown away by the positive response I received. You guys inspire me to write more, and so, this chapter is for you. I hope you enjoy.   
> You know the score, comments and reviews are always very much appreciated

Miranda was amazed by the ease and familiarity her youngest daughter exhibited with Andréa as they walked, hand-in-hand, their arms swinging while Cassidy hopped and trotted to keep up with Andréa's long legs. It was something she understood came from time spent together, and it made her heart hurt but she couldn't help but be curious about it.

They settled at a table at the boathouse and Miranda moved away to order hot drinks for them. Stepping towards the pair with coffee and hot chocolate, she caught the words Andréa was whispering to her daughter. "...You should tell her, Cassi. Because I must admit, if she asks me outright, I cannot and will not lie to her. I respect her way too much and she deserves an explanation."

"What happens if she stops loving me?" The fear in Cassidy's voice had her stalling. She was heartbroken that her daughter believed she could ever stop loving her.

"Your mom would never stop loving you, Cassi. You know she loves you and Caro more than anything else in the world." Andréa stated firmly.

"Even..." Andréa held her hand up stopping the question.

"Even Runway. She made my life absolute hell when I couldn't get her back home from Miami, through a hurricane of all things, for one of your piano recitals. Then there was the Harry Potter thing..." Andréa trailed off and they caught each other's eyes and giggled.

Miranda felt a blaze of warmth uncurl in her stomach at Andréa's words. She had always suspected there was a reason the younger woman had climbed the stairs with the book that first night, yet she had never thrown her girls under the bus as others would.

She continued to walk when Andréa's eyes lifted and caught hers. She could see the pleasure in the dark expressive eyes as she stepped towards them bearing their drinks.

"Here we are, then." Miranda placed the tray of drinks on the table and sat on the other side of Andréa, opposite her daughter. She watched as Andréa took one of the cups of coffee and sipped.

"Aah!" Andréa exclaimed, her eyes falling shut. When her eyes opened Miranda raised an eyebrow and was provided with an explanation. "I actually forgot how good a searing hot cup of Java is. With Izzy and Ethan, most of the time when I get around to drinking my coffee, it's only lukewarm. The coffee in the office is horrific, and I'm not quite in a position to have someone fetch it for me yet, so..." She trailed off. "...Thank you for the drink, Miranda." She swallowed nervously. "Perhaps we could do this again? My treat?"

"You are most welcome. This has been an acceptable way to spend time, so far." Miranda husked. "And I would like to do this again, very much so." She was affected by the unexpected, yet genuine, request.

Cassidy's attention was taken up by a loud squeal of delight as a young boy with dark curls shouted. "Mommy..." The call to a mother was followed by an even louder squeal. "...Cassi."

Cassidy stood and ran towards the little boy and scooped him up, kissing his face as he laughed joyfully, kicking his feet in excitement.

Miranda saw the little boy was a miniature version of Andréa, from the wide easy smile, to the loud laughter and expressive eyes.

Instead of the expected pools of chocolate, she met the piercing blue eyes of the young child, obviously a feature inherited by his father, Christian, who was following Ethan and Cassidy's interaction happily. She smiled as Cassidy sat back down, pulling the little boy on her lap.

Ethan tugged at his curls, his head tilting to the side as he gazed at her. His eyes held curiosity. She had seen Andréa display the exact same gesture.

"Hello, Ethan," Miranda stated softly. She thought the little boy was simply gorgeous.

"Hi, M'wanda." Ethan grinned at her and she felt as if her heart was going to burst at the sight of the once familiar grin. She wondered how he knew of her and was surprised when he offered an explanation that had his mother blushing furiously. "You much prettier in real life than the photo Mommy has."

She caught Christian's deep rumbling laughter as he overheard his son's words. He ruffled the boy's hair. "Do you want a hot chocolate, Ethan?"

"Yea..." Ethan stated.

"Where are your manners, Ethan?" Andréa hissed, still embarrassed.

"Sorry, Mommy." Ethan bit his lip as he gazed at his father. "Yes please, Tassie."

Christian wore a smirk. "Your wish is my command, son." He looked around the table. "Ohio, Miranda, Cassi-dee? Can I get anything for you ladies?"

The Priestley's shook their heads while Andréa looked uncertain. "Can I have a muffin, Tassie?"

"Chocolate chip or blueberry?" Christian queried.

"Surprise me." Andréa grinned up at him.

"Chocolate chip it is," Christian whispered conspiratorially with a wink, causing the brunette to chuckle.

"You know me far too well." Andréa grinned, her cheeks flushed adorably.

Miranda watched as Christian stepped away quickly, joining the queue and striking up a conversation with the pretty woman in front of him. She glanced at Andréa. "Tassie?" She queried.

"Christian was born in Tasmania. When he started calling me Ohio, a more suitable nickname than the first he gave me, I thought I'd get him back, I didn't realise it would stick." Andréa grinned ruefully.

"I would like to know more about the first nickname, but are you are happy for Ethan to call his father by a nickname?" Miranda asked. Her voice conveyed her distaste.

"Ethan has never called Christian dad or daddy, and Christian has never demanded the honorific title," Andréa explained. "Ethan knows he is loved beyond all measure by us both. That should, in theory, be more than enough."

"I suppose." Miranda relented. "I assume Ethan knows Christian is his father?" Miranda asked quietly.

Andréa nodded. "Of course." She looked towards her son. "What did you do this morning, sunshine?"

"We played soccer and went to the playground. Tassie had a lady stroking his arm an' askin' if I was his little boy. He sucked his tummy in and puffed his chest out. It was funny. He seemed proud an' said yes, and that we planned to meet you, Mommy. The lady looked sad when she walked away." Ethan babbled as she squirmed on Cassidy's knee before running around the table and clambering onto Miranda's lap.

"Ethan, no..." Andréa looked shocked by Ethan clambering all over her, clearly concerned over her the potential spoiling of her clothing.

Ethan settled into her, tucking his face into her neck and inhaling deeply. "You smell good, M'wanda." Ethan hummed. "I thought a dragon lady would smell like fire."

Miranda let out a tinkling laugh as Andréa blushed brightly again. "I believe I shall take that as a compliment. Thank you, little man."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy wasn't surprised when she saw Christian getting the number from the woman waiting in front of him as he waited to order. He could turn on the charm better than almost anyone she'd ever met.

As he walked over, with her muffin and hot chocolate he bent to kiss the crown of her head as he placed the items down in front of her. "I need to shoot off, Ohio. I have that deadline and I scored myself a date for the James Holt party tonight since you won't come as my plus one." He straightened up and smiled.

"I am in no mood to put up with that blasted French skunk, Christian," Andréa stated hotly. "She's a bit...a nasty piece of work." She amended the insult quickly causing Cassidy to giggle.

Miranda couldn't stop the small smile that formed at the words and Andy's breath caught at the beauty. Her eyes followed Miranda's hands as she stroked her fingers through Ethan's curls and he sighed happily, nuzzling in closer.

Andy felt Christian’s eyes on her and as she looked at him he nodded once. "Be fearless." He mouthed. Turning to Cassidy he smiled down at her. "It's good to see you again, Cassi-dee, keep out of trouble..." He turned to Miranda, who had his son wrapped up in her arms. "...Miranda, it is wonderful to see you too. I trust you'll take excellent care of my two favourite people?"

"Christian..." Andy started to object to his comment at the same time as Miranda spoke.

"Mr Thompson..." Miranda started to speak.

"Call me Christian, please." Christian plastered on a genuine smile.

"Fine," Miranda smirked. "I shall endeavour to do as you wish, Christian," Miranda stated softly.

"Thank you." Christian waved as he moved away, his long-legged stride showing he was impatient to be wherever he was going.

Andy sat back stunned by Miranda's words of reassurance to Christian and she wondered why they had been provided.

Miranda owed her nothing. In fact, after the way both she and Christian had behaved in Paris, her own flight from the woman's side, it would be safe to say that if Miranda chose to publically eviscerate them, it would be warranted.

As if sensing her thoughts, Miranda glanced at her and Andy saw the resolve in her blue eyes. "It is all water under the bridge, Andréa."

"For what it's worth, I am sorry..." Andy inhaled deeply and continued to explain. "...not for actually leaving, but the way I left. It is something I have regretted, but I did not know how you would react to me reaching out to apologise. I did not wish to inconvenience you further."

"Apologies are not necessary, Andréa." Miranda paused for a moment, her finger brushing her lips. "And upon reflection having you reach out would not have been an inconvenience," Miranda stated as she leaned forward to pull the small hot chocolate forward. She sipped to test the temperature and grimaced. "Lukewarm, a suitable temperature for this little one, however, I believe I require another hot coffee."

"I'll just..." Andy stood up and Miranda shook her head.

"Sit. You are no longer my assistant, Andréa. Cassidy will get the coffee." She raised her eyebrow at her daughter. "To go, I think."

"Yes, mom." Cassidy agreed.

Andy sensed Cassidy was grateful to make her escape, albeit briefly. Miranda turned back to her. "Will you join us for lunch at the house?"

Andy thought for a second before making her excuses. "I should get Ethan home, he will need a nap soon and..."

Miranda waved her hand airily. A gesture to stop speaking. "There are beds at the townhouse and I also know from experience the couches in the family room are quite comfortable for napping."

Andy watched Miranda hold the small cup of hot chocolate to Ethan's mouth as he drank, his hand raised to play with the chunky necklace Miranda wore. Frankly, it wasn't really surprising to Andy that Ethan felt comfortable with the older woman. He'd grown up with a few reminders of her time at Runway, including a photo that had captured her with Miranda and Valentino in Paris which had always captured his attention. There were always copies of Runway around, as she read the words Miranda put down for her editor's letter each month. They were often insightful and reading them eased the sense of loss she carried deep within her.

Andy sighed, knowing she could not say no to the silver-haired editor. It was as impossible now, after four years away, then it had been when she worked for the woman. She nodded her head in the direction of the youngest Priestly. "You need to speak with Cassidy though."

Miranda frowned. "I understand that, which is partially why I extended the invitation. Perhaps you can assist me in attempting an open dialogue with my daughter?" She sighed heavily. "I am not particularly good at this, at asking for help." She caught Andy's eyes, hers holding uncertainty. "Will you help me, Andréa?"

Andy sat back. She could sense Miranda expected to have her request refused. Shaking her head, Andy bit her lip. "This is not what I expected of my afternoon, Miranda. But yes, I will join you for lunch and I will help with the conversation you wish to have with Cassidy."

She pulled at the muffin apart, taking delicate bites and washing them down with coffee, feeling Miranda's burning gaze on her as she followed her movements.

As Cassidy set down two takeaway cups of coffee, she smiled at the little redhead. "So, what's for lunch, Cassi?"

"I want grilled cheese," Ethan exclaimed happily ignoring the fact the question was aimed at someone else. Andy sighed. "Pleeeeeease."

"Then that is what you shall have, my dear boy," Miranda whispered in his ear causing him to giggle as the warmth of her breath tickled his ear. She caught Andy's eyes. "We will be having soup and grilled cheese sandwiches."

Miranda stood, adjusting the snugly little boy so he was sat on her hip. She nodded to her coffee and Cassidy handed it to her. She gestured them with a flick of her head and Andy smiled as Cassidy took her hand and they walked two steps behind the imperious older woman.

Andy's eyes focused on the sensuous sway of the older woman's ass and hips as she moved forward with determined steps.

"Andy?" Cassidy whispered. "You may not want to make it so obvious. Although I'm sure mom won't mind you checking out her butt."

Andy’s eye snapped down to focus on the mischievous blue eyes of the teenager walking beside her. "I don't know what you mean, Cassi..." She sputtered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Cassidy hated to admit it, but Caroline had been right all along. Not about Andy being a bad person for leaving, which was the one thing they disagreed on, but because there was more to both her mom and Andy's feelings than they were willing to admit. Maybe they never would.

Andy's eyes on her mom's ass spoke volumes and Cassidy had seen how her mom watched Andy eat that muffin as if enraptured. She could also sense her mom was affected by Ethan, and she'd held him close like she used to do with her and Caroline. She had never seen her mom act like that with someone else's child, with the softness usually provided only to her and her sister.

Years ago, when her Mom had returned from Paris, she was sad. She masked it with anger and frustration and it carried over into their home life. Caroline blamed Andy and refused to have anything to do with her, but Cassidy had maintained contact with the ex-assistant by email, and when she met Izzy at school, there had been a spark of recognition and they'd become fast friends.

Cassidy understood she had a hard afternoon ahead as she talked to her mom and upon her return to the house she had moved up the circular staircase to hide out in the family room, waiting to be called to lunch.

Moving from the room, she sat at the top of the stairs. She could hear Ethan chatter away, Andy's loud laughter and her mom's soft voice in response. The house seemed lighter, happier in some way. It was different and she wished Caroline was home.

She caught the little patter of feet on the marble tiles of the foyer and the shouting of her name. "Cassi..." Ethan called. "...M'wanda says lunch is ready. Come get it before my Mommy eats it all." He craned his neck, looking up the stairs and saw her sat there. He started his climb, using his arms and knees to lever himself up. "...Cassi, I can see you..." He stated.

Her mom's heels clicked on the tiles to the bottom of the stairs. "Ethan, no." Miranda gasped. He turned too quickly, losing his balance, but her mom was there to catch him as Cassidy bolted upright and ran down the stairs quickly towards where her mom held the little boy tight against her chest. Her mom eased herself down onto the steps, taking a shuddering breath.

Cassidy saw the devastation in her mom's blue eyes and blamed herself. She knew Ethan would have been nowhere near the stairs if he hadn't seen her at the top of them.

"M'wanda, you squishin' me," Ethan declared.

Cassidy pushed herself into the small space at her mom's side and rested her head against her shoulder. She felt the shuddering breaths against her ear and frowned. "Mom, you need to relax your hold. Ethan is okay. Please, mom." She took the boy from her mom and Ethan stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"Ethan could have fallen." Miranda husked. "Andréa told him to stay at the bottom of the stairs, so why would he go against her wishes and climb them."

"He saw me, mom." Tears sprang into Cassidy's eyes. "This was all my fault. I should have come down when he shouted me."

"No, Cassi." Andy's warm voice hit her and she looked up into concerned eyes. "Honey, you know how many times I've been in the Emergency Room with my boy, you know he has an adventurous spirit. Yesterday he was climbing up the handles of the kitchen drawers to reach the counter so he could help himself to my cookies, not ten minutes ago, he was trying to ride Patricia like a pony." Andy knelt in front of them, using the pads of her thumbs to remove the tears from under her eyes, before doing the same with her mom. She heard her mom gasp at the soft touch. "Ethan is very much like me, Miranda, a klutz. He does have a better fashion sense though." Andy tried to lighten the mood and Cassidy chuckled as her mom let out a deep breath. "Do you want to give me Ethan, Cassi?"

"C'mon, mom. Let's eat." Cassidy stated, handing Ethan over and watching as Miranda observed Andy with her son as they moved back towards the kitchen, swatting Ethan's thumb from his mouth. She stood and held her hand out for the older woman, helping her to her feet and gently leading her down the three steps to the foyer. She caught her mom's eyes, so similar to her own. "Mom, I need to tell you something, and I'm scared." Cassidy swallowed hard. It was just like pulling off a band aid, right? "I'm gay." She whispered.

"I know, Bobbsey." Cassidy was stunned when her mom smiled softly at her and brushed the air out of her face. "I realised a little earlier today. I raised you and Caroline to know your own minds and how you identify has always been a non-issue. With that in mind, I did not think I would be having this conversation with you. But I hoped if I ever had to face this, the world would be a more accepting place. I never want you to get hurt from living your life simply being true to yourself." Cassidy wrapped herself around her mom. "I am glad you found support in Isabel and Andréa. But you will always have me backing your corner, you are my heart, Cassidy. You and Caroline are what keep me going."

Cassidy leaned back, looking into her mom's eyes. "You never put much stock in labels outside of clothing, did you, mom?"

"No, my beautiful girl. I did not. But that does not mean I have always been true to myself." Miranda stated softly.

Cassidy tilted her head to the side, seeing her mom as if for the first time. "You should know, that the same rules apply to you, how you identify is also a non-issue. A good woman once told me to be fearless in the face of what sets your soul on fire." She looked down. "Do you believe in soulmates, mom?"

"Yes," Miranda admitted. "But sometimes you are not in a position to answer your soul's calling."

"I think Izzy may be mine," Cassidy explained as she pulled away, throwing the truth over her shoulder at her mom. "And I sense Andy may be yours. Just think about it."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline barrelled into the house shortly after Miranda dished up lunch. They'd all finished their soup and Andréa was wiping Ethan's tomatoey face when they all heard the clatter of her feet up the stairs from where they sat at the kitchen island.

Miranda frowned at the level of noise, unused to such a display from her eldest daughter. She looked at Cassidy who was growing paler and understood there was possibly an undercurrent of angry words being broadcast internally by her sibling.

They all raised their heads again when they heard her feet clattering back down the stairs and then there was silence except for harsh breathing. Miranda turned and found her eldest daughter glaring at Andréa in disbelief. She watched as Caroline's anger got the better of her.

"I hate you, Andy Sachs. This is all your fault." Caroline shouted. "You, and that stupid club you had my sister joining." She huffed. "And then I find you here, in my home. Agh!" Caroline pulled her hair in frustration. "What are you even doing here? I wish my mom had blacklisted you when she had the chance."

"Caroline, I don't..." Andréa started to speak.

"Caroline Mae, apologise to Andréa, right this instant," Miranda demanded, embarrassed by her daughter's display.

"No," Caroline stated. "I won't. That little gay club Cassidy joined now has everyone now questioning my sexuality." Caroline stomped her foot. "All because I won't go on a date with that fat-head Paul, they're calling me a dyke."

Miranda frowned as Andréa stood. "Um, I should..." She trailed off as Ethan spoke.

"Whoa, you's almost the same." He grinned at Cassidy. "Why you look so alike but so different, Cassi?" Cassidy shrugged.

Caroline looked at the little boy, her eyes softening slightly. "Who are you?"

Ethan scooted out of his seat and walked forward, his head tilted as he observed the slight differences between Cassidy and Caroline. Coming to stand in front of the young woman. "My name's Ethan Josef Mirth Sachs. Momma calls me E.J. She would tell me to be polite an' say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I don't like the way you's shouting at her." He told the redhead truthfully. His chin wobbled and he clenched his fists.

Miranda snorted out a small, disbelieving laugh. Caroline's face was a picture of embarrassment with a bright flush creeping up her neck and cheeks. It certainly wasn't every day she was put back in her place by a three-year-old.

Caroline nodded once before shrugging. "That's fair enough, E.J." She looked up into her sister's eyes. "I still don't know why you felt the need to join the G.S.A, Cass. I mean, I know your best friend is gay, or whatevs, but..."

"Izzy's not gay, Caro..." Cassidy interrupted before covering her eyes. Miranda knew her own eyes reflected her surprise at the words. After what Cassidy had claimed about Isabel being her soulmate, she had assumed they were more than friends. She glanced at Andréa briefly and saw her looking serene. "...I am." Cassidy admitted.

"You're...you..." Caroline fumbled for the right words and Miranda glanced at her, conveying with one look that she should be extraordinarily careful in what she said next. "Well, why..."

"I wanted to tell you, Caro, but you have all those new friends who insist on labelling everything negative as gay. They're bored in science, it's gay. Max doesn't want to play Soccer, he's gay. Elise joins the softball team, oh look, she must be gay." Cassidy swallowed her disdain. "So, when we joined the G.S.A, Izzy took the brunt of their teasing, for me. She joined the G.S.A to support me, and also to support the woman raising her." Cassidy looked towards Andy. "But she let everyone think it was me supporting her."

Caroline's head spun to look at Andréa. "You...you're..." She stumbled again, unsure of how to process everything.

"Also not quite straight..." Andréa smiled softly. "E.J, come finish your lunch. It's almost time for me to take you home. You still need your nap." She stood and pulled her son into her arms. Andy chuckled when Ethan blew a raspberry into her neck and tickled the boy a little causing him to let out a high squeal.

"What does that even mean, not quite straight?" Caroline had clearly let go of her anger and curiosity was replacing it.

"I do not wish to be defined by a label, Caroline," Andréa explained as she sat down with Ethan on her lap, he nuzzled into her happily. She nodded to the seat opposite her and Caroline sat without question, leaning forward on her elbows to listen to the brunette's words. "You are at an age now, I believe you can know the truth. Years ago, I realised I had certain romantic and sexual feelings towards women, there was one woman to be exact." Andréa rolled her eyes. "It spun everything I believed about myself on its head."

Miranda leaned across the island and handed Ethan a quarter on his sandwich, smiling as he bit into the grilled cheese happily. She wondered who the woman was that had Andréa redefining her sexuality.

Bending, Andréa brushed a kiss on Ethan's head and inhaled deeply. Miranda could sense she found the process soothing, it was something she used to do with the Bobbsey's often. There was always something calming about the smell of her daughter's skin and hair. She'd felt something akin to it when she held the small boy close.

"I was pregnant at the time of my realisation, and just starting my career as a journalist. So, I took my time to process everything. It didn't change who I am nor the fact I have two children to raise. My focus is, and always will be, on teaching both Izzy and E.J to be accepting and open. They will learn to live their own truth regardless of society's perception."

"So, you date women?" Caroline asked.

Miranda felt Cassidy kick her sister's shin. "Don't be nosy, Caro." She hissed.

Andréa blushed. "I have been known to take the time to have the occasional date while Ethan's dad babysits. Not one of my dates has been overly successful as yet. I've found not many women are overly interested once they find out I'm a single mom of two, especially when one of my children is kicking fifteen. And I don't speak of Isabel as anything other than my daughter, not only because I absolutely adore her, but because the right person would not judge me based on her age, they would come to know the truth, that she is my second cousin rather than my own child."

"Woah, that's crazy," Caroline stated. "You are clearly  _not_  choosing the right women to date."

Andréa chuckled, amusement flashing in her eyes at the bluntness of Caroline's words. "Obviously."

"So what else do you do for fun?" Caroline asked, attempting to reconnect with the woman they had pranked all those years before yet who had treated them with kindness.

"I read a lot and play Xbox. Socially, I go to parties with my best friend, and I see Nigel on occasion, I was his plus one at a non-Runway related event last week," Andréa admitted.

Miranda caught Andréa's eyes and saw her biting her lip nervously. She was clearly concerned she had said too much.

She'd honestly had no idea Andréa and Nigel had remained friendly. She was stunned that she had not known, she often prided herself on knowing everything that went on at home and at Runway, but this had proven otherwise.

She glanced at the captivating little boy in Andréa's arms. Ethan was chewing slowly, his eyes roaming between Caroline and Cassidy sleepily. He yawned loudly, partly covering his mouth, but continued to eat as he fought his obvious tiredness.

"You have yet to provide Andréa with a suitable apology, Caroline," Miranda reminded.

Andréa looked at her before turning gentle eyes on Caroline. "An apology isn't necessary..."

Miranda glared, causing Andréa to bite her lip. "You talk of raising your children to be open and accepting. I also assume you are teaching them right from wrong?" Andréa nodded quickly and looked down at the little one who was losing his battle to remain awake and was rapidly falling asleep in her arms, his grilled cheese still clutched firmly in his fist. Miranda continued to speak. "Caroline knows that I expect guests in our home to be treated respectfully."

Andréa looked up, catching and holding her eyes. "I left, Miranda. And no doubt Caroline views my quick disappearance from her life in a different light than Cassidy does. I made a promise, that I had no way of really keeping and she is not quite as forgiving about a young woman's foolishness when she has been let down due to it. I clearly disappointed her too."

"You were never a disappointment, Andréa." Miranda flushed brightly and tore her eyes away. Casting a glance at her daughters, she saw the surprise in their eyes at her words. She looked back towards the woman opposite and sighed. "You have so much to be proud of. In four years you have achieved so much both personally and professionally." Miranda smiled softly. "You are a mother now, and from what I have seen, a very good one. I have met Isabel, she is a well-mannered, well-rounded young woman and a credit to you. Ethan is simply beautiful. I see much of you in him. Then there is the fact you are now an award-winning Journalist and you could most assuredly have any job you wanted in New York, and possibly even further afield, yet you stay at the Mirror. Why?"

Andréa sat back, surprised by her words. Her eyes shone with shock from the warmth of her praise. Miranda knew she was not one to praise someone lightly, but in this instance, it was certainly warranted. Andréa was so unapologetically herself, and her soul shined brightly from within.

But why had the brunette remained in New York when the world was opening up before her? Why did she remain at the small newspaper, when she could be bargaining for a much better position elsewhere?

Miranda waited for an answer, needing them like she needed air.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The question stunned Andy and she could see further questions highlighted in the depth of Miranda's eyes. She felt herself blush again and internally cursed he fair skin. Andy felt, once she told Miranda the reason she stayed at the Mirror, she would be viewed as the same silly, naive young woman that entered Runway.

Taking the squashed sandwich from Ethan's chubby baby fingers, she settled him comfortably against her chest, hoping to give herself time to formulate answers. They continued to sit in silence for a few moments.

Cassidy sensed Andy's discomfort, and standing up, made her excuses, dragging Caroline from the room quickly and thundering up the stairs.

Andy sighed as Miranda waited. She watched as the editor started drumming her fingers against the marble countertop beside her empty plate impatiently. Andy thought the woman was as infuriating now as she always was.

Pushing down her fear, she spoke quietly. "There is a simple answer to why I remain at the Mirror. Loyalty. My editor, Greg, has been really good to me. With Izzy and then Ethan, I hadn't accrued any kind of leave. When news of Amy's death came, Greg gave me time, allowing me to work from home when needed, which was quite often in the beginning as Izzy struggled to settle." She swallowed hard. "I was honest about my pregnancy, telling Greg as soon as I made my decision to keep the baby. I honestly expected the worst but he told me he would do what he could. I found out the Mirror offered no maternity leave beyond what federal law requires, 12 weeks unpaid Family and Medical Leave, and that is only if you have been in their employment for at least twelve months. I had only been there seven months when Ethan was born."

"So, how did you manage, Andréa?" Miranda asked, her genuine disbelief evident.

"I worked right up to the final minute. My waters actually broke during the editorial meeting much to Greg's amusement. He caught my small gasp of horror, followed my gaze to my lap and went into news anchor mode. He was all  ** _'Breaking Story, the Sachs floodgates have opened'_**. Then he grinned at me, picked up his cell and called for his car to be brought around. When my first contraction hit it was pandemonium for a minute or two. Someone called Christian and Greg took me to the Presbyterian threatening to send me the cleaning bill if I messed up his upholstery."

"Wow." Miranda chuckled, appearing amazed by her story. "Do you mind if I ask? How was the birth?"

"Luckily it was fairly easy. Christian was there until the crowning of the head, almost two hours after my waters broke. He took a peek and started to freak out, telling me it was gross and acting like a big girl. I hissed at him that any mess my vagina was in, was all his fault for using a dodgy batch of Durex. The midwife was laughing as she eventually pushed him from the room." Andy giggled when Miranda chuckled at the imagery she provided. "Christian was...well, he was being Christian. But somehow, with the help of James Holt, he somehow accrued the latest and greatest travel system thingy. It was a godsend. After two days, I returned to work, helping with the online edition. Most days, the little one here sat in the car seat crib thingy from his stroller on a spare chair beside my desk. When he was awake and happy he watched the comings and goings, if cranky he rested against my chest, soothed by my heartbeat as I typed one-hand. Often he was cradled in Greg's arms as he did his rounds around the different departments. He often slept amidst the loud noise of the bullpen and even now, he still sleeps like the dead." She grinned down at her boy, still astounded she had created such beauty.

Andy looked up to see Miranda looking at them contemplatively. She was running her finger over her lips and Andy found herself held captive by the unconscious gesture.

"Just listen to me rambling. I feel as if I've done nothing but babble about my life. I know how much you must hate it." Andy stated softly. "And it seems my help was not required to help have a conversation with Cassidy."

"I asked you questions, Andréa. Questions are well known to require an answer." Miranda smirked across at her, her eyes holding a hint of affection. "Your babbling is actually quite endearing. There has been a lot of time between you leaving m..." Miranda stalled and closed her eyes briefly. "...Runway, and our meeting today, many changes. And although I try to be more present for my daughter's I believed Cassidy would be more comfortable with your presence here. I admit I struggle at times to communicate with her, she is vastly different from me, unlike Caroline."

"Yes, it's been far too many years, but I believe they were necessary." Andy took a deep breath. "Your youngest daughter is so brave, Miranda, it amazes me. When she asked Izzy out last year, her heart broke at what she saw as a rejection. Izzy was not cruel, I would never stand for that, but she explained although she loved Cassi, it was purely platonic. It took a few weeks for things to come right between them, but they apparently missed each other too much for it to be a something they could not overcome. They came to me one afternoon and asked if I would help them create a safe space for the middle school's L.G.B.T youth. At our first G.S.A meeting, I made a throwaway comment, for each of them to be fearless in the face of what sets their soul on fire. Cassi seems to have taken it as her personal mantra." Andy's smile widened. "Your youngest doesn't necessarily wear her heart on her sleeve, but I know first-hand she loves fiercely. I believe she is more like you than you think, Miranda." She stood and shifted Ethan in her arms. "I should go on home now and leave you and the twins to settle for the afternoon. Thank you for lunch and for giving me the chance to explain..."

"Stay." Andy looked up at the request and saw Miranda had also stood. She looked as if she wished the ground would swallow her whole. "I mean...well...there is no need for you to rush off and..." Miranda faltered. "...we could talk more..."

"Why?" Andy asked. She stepped forward to search Miranda's blue eyes for a hint of something that would provide an inkling into her thoughts. Finding nothing she could decipher, she asked again. The usual no question rule no longer applied now she didn't work for the editor. "Tell me, Miranda. Why do you want me to stay?"

"Because it is you who sets my soul on fire," Miranda told her, looking down at the floor.

She moved quickly towards the older woman, and raised her hand, tilting Miranda's face to meet her eyes, she saw the older woman's uncertainty and fear. "Will you show me where I can put Ethan down?"

Miranda swallowed and nodded quickly. Taking a step back from Andy's touch, she spun on her heel and moved quickly out of the kitchen and towards a room to the left of the stairs. She stalled just inside the doorway and Andy almost knocked into her as she followed closely at her heels.

Andy glanced around and saw she was in a library of sorts. The walls were lined with floor to ceiling bookcases, and a large window looked out onto the back garden. Miranda's laptop sat on the table between a comfortable looking chair and sofa. She loved the room immediately.

Stepping to the side, Miranda waved at the couch and offered a strained smile.

Andy stepped beyond her and knelt to place Ethan down carefully. She covered her boy with a throw off the back of the sofa and settled cushions beside his small length to stop him rolling to the ground. Kneeling up, she placed a soft kiss against his warm forehead. "I love you, sunshine." She whispered.

Easing herself back onto her feet, she gazed at Miranda and her breath caught. Taking two steps forward, she cupped Miranda's face and searched her teary eyes. "Don't be scared." She brushed her thumb gently across her cheekbone. "Please."

The clatter of feet down the stairs had Andy stepping away and shoving her hands in her jeans pockets. Miranda pursed her lips at the sudden distance between them.

Andy understood that Miranda wasn't displeased by her presence, but by pulling back. Miranda had said she set her soul on fire. She had been affected by her light touch, but she was scared. By what, Andy had no idea, but she would do what she could to chase her fears away.

The idea that Miranda didn't object to her touch was nerve-wracking yet thrilling. Catching Miranda's eyes, she offered a shy grin and held her arms out, offering the older woman a hug, but unwilling to approach her with any possible unwanted advances.

Miranda seemed to shake herself and took three steps into the circle of Andy's arms. Andy pulled her in, wrapping her arms around her and tucking Miranda's head against her neck. She held Miranda close, inhaling the unique scent of the older woman.

Miranda grasped the back of her t-shirt and shuddered and Andy felt the pooling wetness at her neck from the editor's tears. She knew Miranda was letting her pent up emotions go. She was always so strong and self-contained. Andy understood, if she was given the chance, she would be strong for Miranda when Miranda couldn't be strong for herself.

Glancing up Andy met Cassidy's eyes, so much like her mom's. The young girl wore a soft smile and she looked upon her holding her mom close. Andy held out her arm, gesturing for the young woman to come closer.

Cassidy ran up and threw her arms around the two women, her face buried in her mom's shoulder.

Miranda raised her eyes and looked up into gentle dark eyes as Andy looked down at her.

Caroline entered the room and seeing the three-way embrace, stalled. Looking over her shoulder, Miranda gestured for her eldest daughter and when she stepped close she was pulled into the hug.

Surrounded by the three Priestley's, a ripple of awe spread through Andy and her heart was set ablaze. She felt everything melt away, letting her see the truth.

Life was a beautifully messy paradox.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 


	4. Chapter 4

Andy pulled back from the embrace as Ethan stirred and started to whimper. She stepped quickly towards him as he rubbed his eyes furiously.

"Mooooooomeeeeee." Ethan's wail bounced off the wall. "Monsters."

Andy picked him up and moving the cushions settled him across her lap, attempting to soothe him as he cried. "There's no monsters here, sunshine. I promise." She brushed the curls from his sweaty forehead and kissed the spot gently.

She looked up towards Miranda and watched her shoo the twins away with whispered words and a small smile. She heard them call for Patricia and a minute later the front door slammed shut. Andy frowned.

Miranda stepped quickly and sat beside her, leaving a small slither of space between them. She wiped the tears from Ethan's cheeks gently. "Little man, your mom is right, there are no monsters here."

"Bu..but..." Ethan rubbed his eyes again. "Me sees them, they snarly and haves big teeths."

"Do you honestly believe the Dragon Lady would allow such a thing in her home?" Miranda asked. "Can I tell you a big secret?" Ethan nodded quickly. "Monsters are afraid of Dragons. To them, I am the most frightening thing in all the world."

Ethan giggled and clapped his hands together happily. "I come live with yous, M'wanda."

"Your mommy would miss you very much, Ethan," Miranda responded seriously.

Ethan yawned as Miranda continued to run her forefinger across his cheeks. "Mommy comes too, and Fizzy. Yous keep us all safe from monsters."

Miranda swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she watched the little boy lost his battle with the Sandman. She somehow found the words she wished to speak. "As much as I wish otherwise, I cannot make that kind of promise, little man."

Andy was stunned by the words. To give herself time to consider their meaning, she asked the first question that came to mind. "Where did Cassidy and Caroline go?"

"They came down to ask if they can take Patricia to the park. They wish to have a private conversation. They used to have what I thought was a secret language, but apparently, it was just part of their process in learning to verbalise things." Miranda sighed. "I have always believed they were special. They use sense when something is wrong with each other. They always seemed to read one another's thoughts, finishing each other's sentences. And yet, if I am honest, I have recognised there is a distance growing between them. I assumed it was due to hormones and growing up, or some such."

Andy turned slightly and saw the sadness in Miranda's eyes. "I've spoken to Cassidy about certain things. I can't tell you all she has ever told me, that would break her trust in me, but she admitted there have been a few times a miscommunication has arisen between herself and Caroline when attempting to read one another. It hurts Cassidy. She often feels Caroline is unwilling to listen to what she's actually saying."

"What else can you tell me? I feel like I have been so blind." Miranda whispered, suddenly ashamed she had not realised just how bad things were between her daughters.

"The whole new friend thing hurt Cassidy. It was the new school year after I left Runway. Ethan was just a few months old and Izzy was starting school at Dalton. For the first few weeks, Izzy talked about the cheeky redhaired twins that spent all their time together causing mischief. She liked Cassidy immediately and they spoke often about their love of art and music, but Caroline remained distant with her after seeing me dropping her off." She worried her lip between her teeth before continuing. "Suddenly, I started hearing stories about Cassidy being left alone at recess while Caroline was pulled in by the cool, popular kids. Her new friends didn't accept Cassidy, and teased her for various reasons, primarily for being a bit of a geek. Apparently, Caroline did little to defend her sister. In her loneliness, Cassidy found a like-minded soul in Izzy, who was equally hurting and frankly just as geeky. Over time they became inseparable."

Miranda was, once again, surprised by Andy's honesty, although she was factual, she was not cruel. "Why are you being like this?" She asked desperately.

"Like what exactly?" Andy asked, confused beyond words.

"Most people would take great delight in pointing out just how much I am failing as a parent. You though, you have been quite gentle, putting this on the twins." Miranda stated brokenly.

Andy sighed. "This is not you failing as a parent, Miranda but succeeding. You have raised the twins to be individuals." She turned slightly to catch Miranda's eyes. "And why would I want to hurt you?" Andy shrugged. "Apart from the initial meet and greet today, you've been quite nice." She licked her lips and let her mischievous side out to play. "Actually, it's been surprisingly pleasant. Today has been _acceptable_."

Andy grinned as Miranda let out an inelegant snort upon hearing the emphasis on the final word. "You shocked me beyond belief by swearing at me, I think I would hate to be on your wrong side. Clearly, gone are the days it was all golly, gosh and shoot."

"Aw heck, sheesh, golly, gee whiz." Andy rubbed the back of her neck pretending to be embarrassed and Miranda slapped her arm playfully. "I'm a New Yorker now, baby. Na' mean?"

The slang had Miranda chuckling quietly. "So I see. Now, do you want to put Ethan back down?"

"Yeah, that'd be good. He's dead weight right now." Andy smirked as Miranda scooted away, leaving more space between them. Standing up, she settled Ethan back into his previous position and watched as he wrapped himself around the throw off the back of the sofa. "You know, I thought I knew what love was, but then Izzy and Ethan came along. There's nothing like it." She glanced from Ethan to Miranda. "Being a mom is the most conflicting experience of my life. My family come above all else, the professional recognition, the awards, it pales in comparison."

"I was right. You are an exceptional mother. I believe your children are lucky to have you." Miranda stated. "Now, it's too early for wine, but would you like another drink?"

"A water or soda would be great, thank you." Andy sat back on her heels and smiled up at the editor.

Miranda's eyes caught and held Andy's. "Yes, well, I have a few more questions to ask, and I would appreciate your continued honesty."

Andy brushed her hair from her face, suddenly nervous about the next conversation. Squaring her shoulders, she did the only thing she could. "Of course, Miranda." She agreed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda thought of all the things she wanted to say to the woman sat in her library.

She allowed herself to consider all that had happened in Paris and her words to the brunette. In a way, they had come from love, as well as a healthy dose of fear.

The fear came from her own deep-rooted insecurities, implanted from the multiple failed relationships she had left in her wake as she did whatever she could to succeed professionally. The multiple boyfriends, two husbands and soon to be two divorces had left their mark. Each of the men she had dated or married would happily attest to her being cold-hearted and uncompromising.

She had sworn to herself years ago that she would let Andréa go and live her life, unwilling to risk hurting her and tearing away the gentle and sensitive fabric that made up the very core of the beautiful woman she loved, only to replace it with bitterness and disillusionment.

She had once told Andréa everyone had choices and like herself, she seemed to be choosing to get ahead. She spoke that day of that particular subject because the freedom to choose was important. She knew when you loved someone, you had to give them the freedom to choose for themselves, regardless of the pain it caused. Andréa's choice to walk away proved just that.

Her heart had ached.

It still ached.

Now it was time, to be honest with Andréa. She had to see what, if anything, could come of meeting again. Could they be friends?

People often said, if you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. Perhaps Andréa could be her forever?

Scoffing at the sentimentality of her thoughts, Miranda continued to fix herself a coffee and grabbed a diet coke.

Turning towards the door, she jumped slightly when she spotted the brunette leaning against the frame watching her intently. She raised an eyebrow and Andréa blushed.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Andréa stated quietly, blushing further. "I forgot how captivating you are when you're having one of your internal debates."

"I doubt I am that interesting, Andréa. My thought processes less so." Miranda frowned. Why did she have to be so challenging towards the younger woman? What was it about Andréa that kept her from baring her heart?

Andréa pushed off from the door towards her, searching her eyes. She nodded once, a confirmation of something she must have thought and then seen in them. "I used to pride myself on being able to read you. Let's see if I still have the knack."

Andréa stepped into her personal space but leaned around her to grab the soda and coffee. Taking her elbow, she propelled them towards the kitchen island where they had eaten lunch. Andréa pushed her down onto a stool as she placed the drinks down and folded her arms across her chest, gazing into her eyes.

"You wonder why you feel the need to challenge me. You wonder if pushing me away was for the best. You haven't wanted to see me over the last four years in case you treated me differently to anyone else. You read my articles and follow my career. You are frightened of the feelings you have for me. You wonder what you can offer me. You worry that you would change who I am or disappoint me." Andréa licked her lips. Pulling the tab from the diet coke she sipped at the cold drink. "Am I close?"

Miranda was stunned. Standing up she stalked away from the brunette trying to get a handle on her growing anger. Was it all so obvious? "What I wonder, Andréa is how you get through life being such a smart arse." She hissed furiously.

Miranda glared at Andréa who sighed and slumped down on the stool she had vacated, twirling the can of coke between her hands, her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry. It's not obvious, you know? I've been told certain things over the years. Things I couldn't and wouldn't let myself believe. Do you wonder if I think of you the way you think of me?"

Letting go of her anger, Miranda found herself nodding. "Yes."

"I have a subscription to Runway, not because I like the fashion choices held between the pages, some of it is too far out there for my plebian taste, but I read your editor's letter religiously. I try to read between the lines, to work out if it's been a good month for you, or not." Andréa stood up and placed her drink down. She took the three steps to reach Miranda and gazed down into her eyes. "Do I think of you, Miranda? Everyday. When faced with difficult situations I ask myself, what would Miranda do? I work my ass off to succeed so I don't become just another disappointment for you. You once said you saw a lot of yourself in me, but I couldn't see it. I could only ever hope to be half the woman you are."

Miranda saw the steely determination held within the brunette's expressive eyes.

"You admitted to me that I set your soul on fire. That was so brave, love. It left me speechless, but it also gave me hope, Miranda." Andy brushed the forelock from Miranda's eyes. "Why are we fighting this connection? Why are we making it any harder than it has to be? Don't you see how rare this is? I could make you happy, I know I could if you'd just give me another chance to prove myself."

Miranda looked up into clear dark eyes and felt like she was falling into their depths. She saw the sincerity behind the words and the flicker of hope Andréa mentioned. "You know, this could end badly for the both of us." She whispered. "Once word gets out, the press would be relentless and..."

Andréa raised her hand and placed a finger on her lips, a small smile playing on her full, kissable, lips. "The press can kiss my size four ass, Miranda."

Miranda's lips twitched in the ghost of a smile as Andréa moved her finger from her lips. "Really, Andréa?"

"Truly." Andréa looked at her, her eyes blazing with deep affection. "This isn't some feeble spark that will fizzle and die if things get difficult. This is a fucking huge roaring flame, a wildfire."

Miranda stood on tiptoes and brushed a light kiss against Andréa's lips. "Well, I hope neither of us gets burnt." She stepped back and looking up, saw Andréa looking punch drunk. "Now, I hope you'll be staying for dinner?"

"Just try and get rid of me, Priestly. You've not got a cat in Hells chance." Andréa gave her one of her brightest megawatt smiles.

Miranda knew this decision would be life-altering, yet she knew she could no longer resist the pull of the younger woman.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was stunned to be pulled back into Miranda's small library and onto her lap. They spoke softly as their hands mapped each other's bare skin. Arms, hands, neck and faces had warm, soft, fingers trailing across them, a way of knowing each other and sharing an intimacy that had been missing from their lives prior to this moment.

The twins returned, noisily banging their way upstairs while Patricia padded into the room slowly, and jumped on the end of the sofa, resting her head on Ethan's foot.

Miranda smiled tolerantly at the large dog.

Andy made to move from the embrace but Miranda held in tightly. "Not yet." She whispered.

"What about the twins?" Andy whispered back.

"What about us?" Caroline's voice accosted them and Ethan stirred. "It seems our wishes will not be taken into consideration."

Miranda glared at her eldest daughter. "And what wishes are those, Caroline?" She asked coldly. "And keep your voice down, Ethan is sleeping."

Caroline huffed and Andy extracted herself, casting an apologetic glance at the editor. She moved to sit on the floor by Ethan's head. Patricia's tail thumped and she stroked her hands through the fur around her ears and jowls.

"Just give it a rest, Caro." Cassidy pushed past her sister and grinned at Andy. She plonked herself down next to her and rested her head in the crook of her neck. "Hey, Andy. I'm glad you're still here."

Caroline grimaced. Andy looked up at her and frowned. She saw the battling emotions in the young woman's eyes. It wasn't so much that Caroline hated her, but she could see the wariness. Caroline didn't trust her. She knew things had to change.

Moving from Cassidy loose embrace, she placed a soft kiss on her head before standing and stepping towards Miranda. Bending, she gave her a swift kiss on the lips. Pulling away, she grinned when Miranda leaned forward, her lips slightly parted and her eyes unfocused as she sought another kiss. "Do you trust me?" She whispered. She saw Miranda swallow before nodding. Offering her a smile, she straightened and looked towards the elder twin. "I think it's time we had a little chat, Caroline, don't you?" She stated softly.

"I've nothing to say to you," Caroline stated, looking away.

Andy stepped into her line of sight, refusing to back down. "I'm sure that will change once you hear what I have to say, Caroline. I mean, I'm happy to give you a piece of my mind in front of your mom and sister, if you insist on refusing my request, but you will no doubt be embarrassed once I have finished with you."

"You can't...mom, tell her she can't speak to me like that?" Caroline demanded, spinning to face her mother.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I cannot stop Andréa from doing anything. You see, she doesn't work for me, and if I wish to build a relationship, which I do, I cannot start it by being high-handed with her." Miranda shrugged unapologetically.

Andy could see the increasing wariness in the editor's eyes. She gave Miranda a reassuring smile which seemed to relax her imperceptibly. She turned back towards Caroline. "So what's it to be, here or..." Caroline flounced away and Andy smirked before striding from the room after the young woman.

She found Caroline rummaging in the fridge. Clearing her throat she watched the young redhead jump.

"Just say what you want, Ahn-dréy-uh," Caroline demanded.

"You should drop that shitty attitude, Caroline. Trust me, you get nowhere in life by having a chip on your shoulder the size of New York." Andy stated. She watched as Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't believe me? Ask your mom. She takes particular pleasure in chipping away at an overly inflated ego. She is not alone in that. People like your mom, take you, break you, and then if you are lucky enough or prove yourself, build you back up. It's a necessary lesson for some."

"For you, maybe," Caroline stated.

"For sure. I don't disagree with that." Andy agreed good-naturedly. "You know, you remind me of my cousin, Amy. That's Izzy's mom. We were the same age and inseparable until middle school when she got in with the cool kids. She started to make my life hell alongside those so-called friends of hers. She got pregnant, and not one of those people stood by her, not even the boy who sweet-talked her into handing him her virginity."

"I've heard all this already." Caroline hissed. "Cassidy was perfectly eloquent..."

"Did you listen? Have you taken your sister's words to heart?" Andy interrupted, demanding answers. "Do you feel her pain? Do you feel the hurt you and your friends cause? Do you actually fucking care?" She thundered. She watched Caroline cringe and took a deep, calming breath. "I'm sorry. It's not just Cassidy you hurt. You hurt my Izzy too. She's been through so much already, she's lost so much, and yet you and those fucking assholes seem to think it's okay to pour more hurt upon her. It's cruel and unnecessary. Each one of you has kicked her when she's down, and that is an absolutely shitty thing to do, kid."

"I am not a kid and you are not my mom, you can't come in here and tell me what to do." Caroline had tears streaming down her face and Andy felt the change in atmosphere that indicated Miranda was close by, probably pulled in by the raised voices.

"You are not an adult, as much as you wish otherwise, Caroline. And I realise I am not your mom, but I am old enough to be. Sure, I only just turned thirty, but there are kids your age, young men and women, at fourteen and fifteen, who are having children or who have caught an STD from having unprotected sex." Unable to watch the redhead crying, almost broken by her harshness, Andy pulled her into her arms. "I just don't want to see you go down the same path as Amy. All it takes is one wrong choice. But you also need to realise that Cassidy will always be the one person who has your back, and in this world, you will need someone like that. Don't throw that away to fit in with those who will not stand by you when the shit hits the fan."

"I'm sorry. Okay? How many times do I have to say it?" Caroline cried. "I already told Cass."

"The words are easy, Caroline. It's your actions that will prove how truly sorry you are from here."

"Who do you have?" Caroline mumbled into her neck.

"I have Ethan, his dad Christian, Nigel, Cassidy, Izzy, my boss Greg and hopefully I can now add your mom to my list." Andy swallowed. "And maybe one day, you too."

"You love her, don't you?" Caroline asked, pulling back and swiping at her eyes. "Mom, I mean? Was it mom who made you question yourself? "

"It's a little soon to be making lovey-dovey declarations, Caro. But frankly, it is more than that. Your mom knocked me down to size, but then she built me back up, she did that because she saw something in me and wanted me to be the best version of myself that I could ever possibly be. She taught me so much." Andy swallowed, considering her next words. "Your mom captured my soul the moment I saw her and my heart shortly after. It just took my mind a little time to catch up."

"How long?" Caroline asked.

"It was after Paris," Andy admitted. "I told myself it was a crush, throughout my whole tenure at Runway. But my feelings didn't disappear when I returned to New York. I interviewed at the Mirror and was offered the job. As I was walking back from my interview through Midtown, I saw your mom. I'd just been told I was her greatest disappointment but was offered the job anyway. Rather than being angry, as I should rightfully have been, my heart just hurt, because I knew I no longer had a place in her life. I'd chosen to throw it away."

Caroline nodded. "That makes sense. Surely you both realise you've wasted far too much time?"

"I know, but it was for the best." Andy had her own tears forming. "Please don't be angry with me, Caro," Andy whispered.

"I never hated you, Andy. I was just angry, because I missed you and because after you left Mom was even busier than before. Not one of those replacements, nor Emily could manage her schedule the way you did. It seemed she had even less time for us, and she was sad too." Caroline told her, pushing herself back into Andy's arms. "I'm sorry I was mean to Izzy, Andy. She's actually pretty nice and funny too. I was being stupid, I was jealous because she had you when we didn't anymore. We missed you."

Miranda cleared her throat, having watched Andréa's not so careful handling of the situation. She'd almost intervened after hearing the journalist cursing at her daughter, but watching them, she saw she was handling things in the only way Caroline would respond to.

She was amazed at how Andréa had levelled with her daughter, being truthful without giving too much away. Glancing up, as Caroline pulled herself from Andy's arms, she held her own arms out, and her daughter and her Andréa rushed forward, almost toppling her over, in their haste. She wrapped them both up against her chest holding them tightly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Andy's cell vibrating, had the woman pulling away from their embrace and Miranda watched as the younger woman glanced at the caller ID and frowned.

Catching her eyes, Miranda caught the muttered apology and gave her a nod of understanding, still keeping a firm hold on Caroline.

Stepping further away, Andy ran her fingers through her bangs. "Hi, mom." She answered warily. There was a long pause as she listened to the other end of the line. "I'll arrange for the first flight back to New York." Her voice, after listening to whatever had been said, was cold. "Well, can you at least arrange for her to get to the airport?" The response had Andy growing red-faced. "You fucking assholes! I can't fucking believe you would throw your 14-year-old great-niece out. You make me sick!"

Miranda stepped away from Caroline, speaking quietly. "I will call your father and ask if we can borrow his plane. We need to leave for Cincinnati immediately. Go get your sister and pack an overnight bag for me and yourselves. Go, quickly."

Andy continued to pace. "I don't give a fuck who she said she loves, even if it is Cassidy Priestly. I know she will be loved, more than anything else in this world, in return."

Miranda's eyes widened in surprise pulled her cell out, hitting the speed dial for the twin's father, she was grateful he answered immediately. "James, hello. May I ask a favour? Cassidy friend is stuck in Cincinnati and we need to be there..." She licked her lips as he interrupted. "... Well, I do not see how that matters, but it is her best friend, Isabel." Miranda listened intently as James told her to hold on and made a few calls in the background.

Andy stopped pacing. "Mom, you will give her the cell, wallet and her art supplies or so help me God I will rain so much pain on you...Yes..." She snapped at the woman on the other end of the phone. "Aw, you think her kicking at your door, screaming for her things is bad now. Aren't you worried about what the neighbours are going to say? Yea, well, that's nothing to what I will do when I get there..."

Miranda smirked, realising her Andréa had her own fire breathing capabilities, especially where her children were concerned. Miranda was surprised when James told her the plane would be ready in 45 minutes.

"...Yes, thank you, Dad. I'll call her now." Andy stabbed at the end key and took a deep shuddering breath.

James's final words stunned her. "Andy's a good woman and Izzy is simply beautiful. Tell them both I said hello and take care of them." His tone was light.

"Thank you, James. I promise." Miranda whispered.

"Good, because I remember she made your life better once upon a time. It would be a shame to let that go a second time." James's voice held a smile. "That's all." He teased.

Miranda couldn't help but chuckle. "You are incorrigible, Jimmy. Send my love to Alison and Jon." She mentioned his wife and son easily.

"Love you, Mira," James told her softly before disconnecting the call.

Andy was on the phone again, waiting for it to be picked up when Cassidy and Caroline barrelled into the room dropping three matching Louis Vuitton Damier Graphite Shoulder Bags beside the door.

They wrapped themselves around their mom as the brunette spoke quietly. "...Isabel, no!" She exclaimed hotly. "My little love, my Fizz-bomb, you did nothing wrong. It's Aunty Joanna and Uncle Richard who are at fault, not you." Her voice wavered slightly. "Now, I need you to listen to me. Please, I need you to stop the tears and call Moe's Taxis. Have the driver take you to The Phelps. I will book a room for you right now, order room service or something. I will be there as soon as I can. Please, honey..." A sob tore from Andréa's throat at the young girl's next words. "...don't worry yourself about the cost, Izzy, we'll manage..."

Cassidy stepped towards Andréa quickly and gestured to the cell. It was handed over and the brunette clapped her hand across her mouth, turning away from them all, unable to stop her tears.

Miranda could see Andy was slightly embarrassed. She fired a quick text and received a response immediately. She stepped closer to Andy to offer her reassurance while Cassidy spoke gently into the cell.

"Fizzy, please don't cry. Andy is here with me, Mom and Care. We are coming to get you and bring you home..." Cassidy stated softly. "We will have the whole week before you go to your camp and I go to my dad's."

Miranda brushed Andy's hair from her face. "The plane will be waiting. I'll have Emily working on the reservation, once it is confirmed I will call and speak to the concierge. Isabel will get whatever she needs while she waits for us. Now, I shall wake Ethan and help him into his shoes and jacket. We can stop at your apartment quickly and..."

"No! I mean...you don't need to do this...I mean...I can manage and..." Andy closed her eyes, flustered.

"Darling, I would like to help you bring your daughter home quickly. Please, let me." Miranda requested.

Cassidy's voice caught their attention. "...Yes, I would like that. We could go bowling." She giggled. "Maybe we can talk Andy into asking my mom out properly and having a double date. Care can babysit the little monkey-man, or maybe we could have a family day...Oooh, the zoo, I like that idea." Cassidy laughed. "That's brilliant. Go call that cab. I'll see you soon..." Cassidy blushed bright red. "..You too."

"Oh, God," Andy whispered, catching Miranda's eyes. "We're going to have to create some serious ground rules for those two."

"No bowling double dates." Miranda's lips twitched.

"No sex." Andy breathed. She overheard Miranda's gasp of surprise as she stepped away, making her way out of the kitchen and towards the small library. "I'll get Ethan, he'll be like a bear with a sore skull once he been woken up."

"Cassidy, I think we need to talk..." Miranda's words had Andy chuckling as she walked into the library.

She looked down at her son and was surprised at the sight of his beautiful, sleepy, blue eyes. "Hey, sunshine."

"Mommy, me likes it here...” Ethan smiled up at her. "It smells good, like M'wanda."

She couldn't help but return his wide smile. "Yes, it does. Now, we need to hurry, we have a big aeroplane to catch."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was slightly stunned at the location of Andréa's apartment but also quite pleased. The journalist had settled on the Upper East Side, close to The Dalton School, less than ten minutes’ walk on 92nd Street.

She adored the apartment itself. It was modern and comfortable with lots of natural light, brightly coloured walls, hardwood floors and a fully fitted kitchen with dark granite countertops. It was a stable living situation for the small family with its three bedrooms and one and a half bathrooms. On closer inspection there were certain things she would change, for example, having a toilet she could use without pressing close against the bathtub or sink.

She remembered fondly the days of living in an apartment that, at the time, caused what she claimed was permanent damage to her psyche. She knew it was is a rite of passage for the 20-something-year-old Miriam Princhek, who ran from London to Paris and then finally to New York City in her quest for success. Miranda's first New York apartment was actually shared with Nigel. She had a small windowless room that held only a single bed and it was also a thoroughfare for the Junior Copywriter turned Creative Director, and the numerous men he invited over, to get to his room. It was less than ideal.

Caroline, Cassidy and Ethan had sprawled on the sofa. The twin's watched TV while Ethan looked at a picture book, occasionally trying to catch their attention and tell them a story. Miranda sat at the small dining table confirming details with staff at the Phelps and firing off instructions to Emily. She followed Andréa's movements as she buzzed around the apartment, gathering things for herself, Isabel and Ethan efficiently. Her final task was to place a purple rabbit from Isabel's bedroom on top of their things.

Miranda arched an eyebrow and Andréa explained. "It was the last thing she received off Amy. Izzy thinks she doesn't need it now she's growing up, but..."

Miranda smirked. "Say no more. I am aware Caroline still sleeps with her raggedy mouse."

"Mo-om! No, I don't!" Caroline blushed, clearly embarrassed.

"So if I look in your bag, I won't find a half-chewed, well loved, pink mouse, Bobbsey?" Miranda asked.

Cassidy grinned as Caroline groaned. "I admit I still have my blankie. I can't sleep without it."

Andréa smiled softly at the redheads, she gestured for them to follow her and was surprised when they did without question. Ethan continued to sit quietly as he recited the story to himself by heart. Miranda saw the little boy was used to keeping himself occupied.

Miranda stood and followed, hovering hesitantly in the doorway of what was clearly Andréa's bedroom. On top of the royal blue duvet was a Sleepytime stripy Puffalump Pony. The brunette grinned ruefully and shrugged as the twins giggled. "You can see from this, you are never too old to find comfort in something from your childhood."

Miranda stepped closer to the brunette and smiled. "I will have to show you my stuffed bear." She offered.

"Yours doesn't count, mom," Caroline stated. "I mean, who, other than you, would be gifted a Louis Vuitton Monogram Bear? And I know you were furious when you missed out on the Steiff Louis Vuitton Teddy Bear that came up for auction."

"Who pays $2.1 million for a stuffed bear anyway?" Cassidy asked with a sly grin.

"Two point one mill...holy shit!" Andréa stuttered.

"Language, darling." Miranda hissed.

"Seriously? You can't hit me with sort of cash figure and expect me not to cuss." Andréa stated, blushing. "I mean, whoa, that's a shit ton of money to spend on a stuffed bear."

"It's one of a kind, darling." Miranda sniffed, pretending to be annoyed. "Now if we are done comparing our snuggle buddies, it is time to go." She spun on her heel with Caroline and Cassidy following.

"Yes, Miranda," Andréa called out after her. Stepping into the living room, she collided with the editor and blushed as Miranda pulled her close, cupping her face.

"One day, I will happily take that elephants place," Miranda whispered, brushing an errant curl from the brunette's eyes.

"M'wanda?" Ethan's gruff, little voice had her turning towards the little boy.

"Yes, little man?" Miranda asked.

"How does an airplane stay in the sky?" Ethan's question stunned the editor and she swallowed, not knowing how to answer.

"Well..." Caroline interjected. "...the plane's engines are made to move it forward really fast and that makes air flow quickly over its wings. It throws the air down towards the ground creating an upward force that overcomes the plane's weight and holds it in the sky."

"Can we go on the airplane now?" Ethan whined giving the two older women his best puppy dog eyes.

Miranda caught Andréa's eyes and saw her mouth opening and closing at Caroline's concise response. Tapping the younger woman's chin, she smirked as he mouth snapped closed.

"Yes, sunshine. We are going now." Andréa stated, pulling herself together. "Go get your book, we are not missing out on our bedtime story."

Ethan charged to his room, whooping in delight. "Yay, we’s going on a big airplane."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The flight was quick and it felt like no time at all had passed before Miranda was leading them all towards a large seven-seater SUV, which was already equipped with a child seat suitable for Ethan. Andy smiled, knowing Miranda had no doubt given Emily instructions without really giving too much away.

She had been stunned to realise the redhead still worked for the editor as her personal assistant but Miranda had explained every offer she made to move the Brit on was met with an instant refusal. The second assistant's still entered Runway and then left with regularity, very few seeing out their full year but none leaving with the same panache as she had.

When they settled into the car, Andy prepared to drive them downtown. It was almost time for supper, and Ethan was becoming cranky. Cassidy settled in beside the little boy and spoke to him quietly as they chose a movie on Netflix on her iPad. Caroline switched her Kindle on and listened to an audiobook.

As the car moved seamlessly through traffic, the silence that grew between the two older women was not comfortable. The closer they got to the hotel, the tenser it became and Andy's eyes flicked towards the silver-haired woman often trying to gauge the change in her mood. Miranda kept her eyes averted, watching the passing scenery with disinterest.

"You realise I do not expect anything to come from us all being together," Miranda stated quietly,

The words startled Andy and she felt tears spring to her eyes and blinked them away quickly. "Oh, okay."

Miranda sighed and turned away from the passenger window. "What I mean is, we have only just reconnected, so the twins and I will share one room and you, Isabel and Ethan shall have the other. I do not expect anything more until we have had time to decide upon things further."

A warm hand landed on Andy's thigh and she felt a wave of relief. Andy looked in the rear view and watched Cassidy and Ethan. Cassidy caught her eyes and smiled. "We could talk now," She stated. Miranda turned towards her further, and she continued to speak, keeping her eyes on the road. "What I want is simple really. I care for you, a lot, I always have. And I really want to be able to show you that."

"But?" The query surprised Andy.

"But I know that you will bring far more to any relationship we enter than I can. You are at the very top of your career, and I'm still fairly middle of the road in terms of my position at the Mirror. You dine at the best restaurants and can bid a cool two mill on a teddy, whereas I still juggle my finances each month to make sure my children get what they need. They come first before I even attempt to organise dinner out at a reasonably priced eatery." She sipped from a bottle of water. "I'm often grateful Dalton has a uniform policy, it ensures Izzy doesn't feel the difference in stature, although many of shitty comments she receives are because the other children know she entered the school on a full scholarship."

"She was clearly the best candidate. I remember there were twenty other very talented young people who applied. She deserves her place at Dalton more than those with the cash flow to afford the exorbitant fees." Miranda reassured. "She should not be ashamed.

"She isn't. But I sometimes wondered, once word got out about my past relationship with Runway, and by extension with you, that there would be accusations of favouritism," Andy admitted. "But then again, we've had no contact since Paris."

"I only assisted in the final shortlist of candidates. I had no idea, with Isabel's surname being different, that she was in any way related to you. Up to this morning, I had no idea you had a place in my youngest daughters life." Miranda stated.

"I've counteracted Izzy's requests to change her name to Sachs," Andy admitted.

Miranda nodded, not really understanding her reasoning. "I want to know why, but that can wait. In regards to the rest, the differences you have outlined, I refuse to allow them to come between us if you are willing to give us a chance." Her hand rubbed along Andy's thigh, causing her breath to hitch. "Before now, Andréa, I could not let myself think of you, because you were the one thing I could not let myself hope for. That was what caused my disappointment, not you." Miranda pulled her hand away as if she'd been burned. She turned her eyes back to the windows. "Never you." She whispered.

Andy was unwilling to break the tenuous connection. She placed her hand on top of Miranda's and entwined their fingers. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she focussed on the road ahead. "We'll be there soon." She husked. "I can't wait to have my little girl in my arms."

"I think there's a queue," Miranda smirked and her eyes flicked towards Andy. "I believe Cassidy may beat you to it."

"We'll see." Andy smiled. "Although I think it will be worth it losing out to Cass."

"You knew?" Miranda accused.

Andy nodded. "Yes, we talked about it a few days ago. Izzy was giving herself the summer to ensure her feelings didn't change. She did not wish to hurt Cass with false hope. However, it seems her mind is already made up."

"How will that work for us?" Miranda asked.

"Do you have a problem with them possibly dating?" Andy asked. "I know they are young, but..."

"No, not really a problem as such. They are almost fifteen. It's just..." Miranda pursed her lips. "...well, if we eventually blend our family, how will that work?"

Andy's eyes widened in shock. They hadn't even been on a date and Miranda was worried about their eventual future. "Um, I have no idea." She admitted. "But before we think of all that, I have a question to ask..."

Flicking the indicator, she pulled in front of the hotel and Caroline and Cassidy stowed their electronics away before helping Ethan out of his car seat.

A Valet greeted the children warmly and did a double take when Miranda stepped gracefully from the car. Andy grinned and stepped around the car towards the older woman, tossing the keys at the gaping valet.

Miranda looked up, her eyes shining with affection. "Your question, Andréa?" She queried softly.

"Will you go on a date with me? I can, in all honesty, promise our first date won't be in a bowling alley." Andy offered a bright megawatt smile, her eyes expressing her hope.

"Acceptable," Miranda whispered as a loud squee rent through the air.

Andy spun around to see a familiar whirlwind of blonde curls roar past her, flinging herself towards Cassidy. She felt Miranda's shoulders shake as she chuckled at the sight of Isabel and Cassidy wrapped tightly around each other, still letting out their shrill squeals of happiness at being together. Entwining their hands, Andy pulled Miranda towards their children as their luggage was carried inside the hotel.

With her free hand, Andy tapped Isabel on the shoulder, she grinned as Isabel extracted herself from Cassidy's arms, beaming a smile at the two women which was almost as bright as her guardian's. Andy let go of Miranda's hand and opened her arms. Isabel launched herself into the safety and comfort of them.

A small cough had Andy looking over Isabel's shoulder into familiar dark eyes topped with salt and pepper hair. She frowned at the tall man, now gazing at her son raptly, amazement in his expressive eyes as he took in the dark curls and blue eyes.

She felt the young girl nuzzle into her chest and caught her muffled words. "...don't have to come here and see them again, do I?"

She spoke loudly enough for the man to catch the firmness of her tone. "No, my little love, you don't have to do anything you do not wish to. Neither of us does."

Pulling away from Isabel slightly she caught a flash of hurt in the older man's eyes. Encouraging Isabel towards the hotel entrance with a small push, she watched as Caroline picked Ethan up and held her hand out to Cassidy. They stepped beside Isabel and moved together into the large foyer. She could feel Miranda's eyes flicker between herself and the man, who would be easily recognisable as her father. Spinning on her heel she made to follow the children when his voice called out to her.

"Andy, wait!" The plea in his voice had her closing her eyes and her steps faltered.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Andy, please." The man's voice was soft and hesitant as he beseeched her to hear him out.

Andy froze, she had never heard her dad sound so desperate. Turning around, she gazed at the man. His face was more lined than she remembered and his usually straight shoulders, covered by a Tom Ford tailored shirt she had given him when she worked at Runway, were stooped.

"I have nothing to say, Dad. I have nothing left to give." Andy whispered brokenly. "All those years ago, you stood by and let the woman who gave me life, tear strip's off me before banishing me from your lives. She spoke for you both when she told me she wanted nothing to do with me and the child I was going to have, yet she insisted I not keep her great-niece away. I entrusted Isabel, that little girl who holds a large portion of my heart, into the life of the woman who broke mine, only for her to do the same to her."

"I made a mistake." Andy's dad stated. "I should have told her she was wrong. I should have fought harder to make her reconsider her actions."

Andy felt bolstered by Miranda's strong presence beside her, but the editor was pulling away. "I should leave you to talk with your father, Andréa..."

"No, please don't leave." Andy whimpered. She sighed in relief when Miranda's warm hand rested on her back and looked back towards her father. "You didn't stop her though, dad. You never have. You stood by and let her belittle every decision I ever made about my life. You stick your head in the sand like an ostrich and hope it all goes away. You do anything for an easy life." She caught the man's eyes. "Frankly, it's pathetic." She spat.

"You know, your mom is a strong woman. It's sometimes hard not to be swept away by her." He swallowed nervously. "I could not stand by and watch her hurt Isabel though. When I came home from my meeting today to find her at the door calling out to Joanna, I acted in the girl’s best interest. I pulled her back into the house and took the phone, catching your words about Isabel's actions being nothing in comparison to yours and I told you I would take care of this. You were reassured, I heard it in your voice when you thanked me." He swiped at his eyes. "I have not heard your voice since that day you told us you were pregnant."

He took a shuddering breath in an attempt to control his emotions. "I have counted each and every day and wished that I could hear your laughter once again as you told me about Emily's love of cheese, Nigel threatening to feed you to the models or one of the many other things you always laughed over. One thousand, two hundred and ninety-three days, Andy...I have missed so much of your life, and I know I cannot get that time back, I just...I hoped..." He husked. "...I needed to see you, so I called Moe's and they told me where Isabel was dropped off. I needed to see you...I wanted to say...I need you to know...I understand the sacrifices you are making. I've heard about the awards you have won from following your work...I am so proud of you, of the woman you have become, Andy...and my God, your boy is beautiful."

Andy swallowed her tears, her jaw working as she fought against the pain of her parent's rejection. "You know his name?" Andy watched her dad nod once. "Ethan, after his uncle, the brother I never met. He has two middle names, Josef after his great-grandpa and Mirth, as a reminder of the joy he brought to my world and as a nod to the strong, remarkable woman by my side." She felt Miranda stiffen in surprise.

"When I told you I had feelings for a woman, you knew immediately who it was. You mentioned her name, and I couldn't deny it. You allowed my mother to disparage that woman and nodded your agreement to her hateful words about someone she had never met. You agreed based on that one night you spent in New York." Andy turned away. "That is one thing I cannot forgive, nor forget. Neither of you understood. And your wife's words to Izzy were just as unforgivable. She had no right to tell my daughter it was just a phase, or that she was wrong in her feelings and paving her own way to hell. She certainly had no right to make any disparaging comments about a young woman she had never met, even if she is a Priestly."

She turned a ferocious gaze on her father and he stepped back, surprised by the heat in her gaze. "That woman will have no further contact with Izzy. I am raising my children to know their own mind and heart. Izzy and Cassidy have, since the day they met, a connection that is rare. It is beyond anything I have ever witnessed, but it is also the truest thing I have ever seen. They are meant to be in each other's lives, as friends, and perhaps one day much more."

"Andy, you know I don't..." The man faltered.

"When Izzy told me about the change in her feelings for Cassidy, I stressed the fact that she would have my unconditional acceptance, that I love her and will support her regardless of her sexual orientation. That is what you do with your children, even when they are not children anymore." Andy shook her head sadly. "Go on back to your wife, Dad and continue to pretend I do not exist. Right now, it's time for me to be with my family, to reassure my girl that she is not less because of who she loves..."

Turning away, she stepped away from Miranda and her father. She caught Miranda's soft words. "You raised a remarkable woman, and I must thank you for that. But tell me, knowing how her mother is, from your own words, and how you are, how could you not know she would be a rare mix of softness and ferocity? If you missed her so much, how could you not pick up the phone or write an email?"

"I...I..." The man had no answer for the editor, unable to get over the sheer force of her presence now it was focussed entirely on him.

"That's all." Miranda dismissed the man, turning on her five-inch heels and striding forward to catch up. Andy felt the small, warm hand slip into hers and looked down into blazing blue eyes. "Let's settle and have dinner, darling. Things will look better after some good food."

"Are you sure about that?" Andy asked.

"I have hope, Andréa. I live on it." Miranda reminded her with a smirk. "And then there's pizza and pasta. Italian food fixes everything. Emily made us a reservation at A Tavola."

"Awesome." Andy grinned. "That's one of my favourites."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Tell me about the woman you adored?" Miranda asked quietly as they made their way across the lobby to the elevator that would take them to their two-bedroomed suite. She smirked as Andréa's head spun on a 90-degree angle to look at her.

"What do you want to know?" Andréa asked reluctantly.

"What is she like?" Miranda's lips twitched.

She watched Andréa contemplate how to answer. "Well, she's totally amazing. In her professional life, she's determined to succeed. She's a true perfectionist. She has this immense ability to push the people around her to achieve the impossible and to be the best they can be. But she is, underneath it all, a little softer, human, especially where her family is concerned. Her heart beats as surely as mine does. She often hides it well though."

"Describe her to me.” Miranda was curious about how the young woman viewed her. She tugged Andy's hand, leading her into the elevator.

"She's a true force of nature and simply gorgeous." Andréa breathed. "She's a little shorter than me and petite. She has the most beautiful crystal blue eyes that hold a wealth of secrets that no one seems to want to unlock. I do though. I want to know her, to find out what truly makes her happy. She has lips I just want to kiss forever and hair I want to run my hands through." Miranda caught the hint of mischief in Andréa's eyes as she bit her full bottom lip. Clearly, her next words would be teasing. "I want to watch her come undone, to unravel under my fingertips as I worship every delicious inch of her."

Miranda's breath caught at the imagery. "Well..." She breathed."...it seems this woman would be extraordinarily lucky to have you." She smirked. "What's her name? I shall have Emily find her and tell her she's an idiot."

The doors of the elevator opened and they heard Ethan's laughter coming from the suite of rooms further down the corridor. Andréa stepped out into the hallway and waited for her to follow.

Miranda stepped beside her and they walked side by side to the door of their suite. "Her name, Andréa?"

Andréa swiped the key card she held in her hands and they caught the telling click. She gazed to her left at the editor. "Miriam Princhek." She admitted, surprising Miranda with her birth name as she pushed the door of their suite fully open.

Miranda was unable to make a comeback, stunned at the sight that greeted them.

Ethan was clinging to Caroline's back, laughing hard as she bounded on her hands and knees around the room, and rearing up, pretending to be a horse. Cassidy and Isabel were sat on the sofa holding hands and giggling at the antics.

"Again, again, Car," Ethan called.

Caroline rolled her eyes and made to take another turn around the room but stalled at the sight of the older women. She blushed furiously at being caught in the middle of the horseplay.

Ethan squealed happily at the sight of his mom and slid off Caroline's back, landing with an oomph on his little butt. Picking himself up, he rushed towards them, only to be swung up into Andréa's arms and smothered in kisses. His laughter was loud and infectious as he squirmed in the woman's arms.

"I love you, sunshine," Andréa whispered.

"I love you too, mommy." Ethan provided her cheek with a sloppy kiss and grinned up into her eyes. "Car makes the best horsey, even better'n you."

Andréa's loud laughter was a welcome relief and as she stepped past the mother and son, she looked at the smiling faces around the room. Yes, this was the family she wanted. It was in no way traditional, but it would be happy. Sitting in an armchair, she watched as Andréa swayed with the little boy in her arms and she felt the smile tug at the side of her lips. Her heart was lighter at that moment than it had been for years. She swore to whatever Deity that was listening that she would do anything to keep this, to have these five people become her world.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dinner was loud, with Cassidy and Izzy talking a mile a minute as they ate pizza while Caroline sat quietly just listening. Ethan caused much laughter when he claimed Andy's spaghetti looked like wriggling worms and asked to taste Miranda's perfectly cooked medium-rare steak. He'd not been impressed at the editor's choice declaring is tasted ' _yuck_ '.

Upon their return to the hotel, the three girls asked to watch a movie and after taking turns to shower, settled down in one of the large king-sized beds. Two hours later, the women were both settled in their pyjamas with soft music playing. With Ethan bathed and asleep in Miranda's arms in the armchair and the bedroom filled with light snores, Andy stood and pulled out the sofa bed and grabbed blankets and pillows.

"What are you doing, Andréa?" Miranda queried quietly.

"Well, that's clearly obvious, I'm making my bed up. I'm not Disturbing Izzy and the twins now they have settled for the night." Andy whispered. "So Ethan and I will sleep here."

"Ridiculous," Miranda muttered. "You can both sleep with me. The bed is clearly large enough and..."

"Oh no," Andy interrupted firmly.

"Why ever not? I can assure you I am well able to resist any temptation you provide." Miranda nodded at the sleeping child in her arms.

"You may be, but I can safely say, I may not." Andy offered a small smirk at Miranda's widening eyes. "In all seriousness, Miranda, when I share a bed with you, and God willing it will happen, it will be just us. And frankly, the last thing you need is my restless boy's foot in your neck at some point in the night as he dreams."

"I do have two children, darling. I know just how uncomfortable night spent with them can be." Miranda smiled. "I would rather..."

"Momma, can I have a drink?" Isabel's voice interrupted Miranda.

"Hey, sweetie." Andy smiled at the sleepy girl clutching her purple rabbit close to her chest.

"Come along, Isabel, let's see what we can find." Miranda gestured for Andy to take the little boy and handed him over carefully when she stepped closer. She followed Andy's movements as she took Ethan and climbed into the sofa bed, laying him against her chest.

Feeling a little disappointed that she would most certainly be sleeping alone, she led the little blonde towards the kitchenette she'd asked to be fully stocked with snacks and drinks, Miranda opened the fridge, and at Isabel's request, grabbed a bottle of water for the young girl and poured it into a glass.

Andy glanced at the editor as she wrapped an arm around Isabel's shoulders as she gulped her water. She took the empty glass and placed it down beside the sink before guiding her back towards the living room.

Andy caught Isabel's quiet words. "Do you think my mom would have been angry with me, Mrs Priestly?"

"Please, I have asked multiple times for you to call me Miranda. What do you think your mom would be angry at you for, darling?" Miranda asked gently.

"For loving Cassi and for calling Andy, momma. For just being me..." Isabel trailed off biting her lip as tears flooded her eyes.

Miranda spun Isabel around to face her. "Darling, no. I do not believe, from the little I have heard about your mom, that she would be angry with you. She loved you very much, so much so that she ensured, should anything happen to her, you would be taken care of. She knew Andréa would do her utmost to keep you safe and make you feel loved." Miranda swiped at the young girl's flowing tears. "I am certain your mom would be extraordinarily proud of you, Isabel."

Isabel threw herself into Miranda's arms and the older woman caught her and held her close as she cried. "Aunty Joanna said..." She hiccupped. "...she said...she...She called E.J a mistake and when I told her momma would never say that, she told me Andy's not my momma, she was nothing, a nobody. She told me you would hate me for loving Cassi and that you probably hated Momma and were waiting for a chance to ruin our lives."

Miranda led Isabel back to the chair and sat, pulling her into her lap and holding her close. "You realise, by my reputation alone, I have the capacity to ruin lives, darling. But I never do so without just cause." Miranda pursed her lips. "When Andréa left me, it hurt more than I care to ever admit. Until today, I did not realise she felt anything for me other than disdain. All those years ago, I felt the need to protect myself so I pushed her away." Miranda rubbed soothing circles between Isabel's shoulder blades. "At no stage did I think of blacklisting Andréa, or interfering with her career. I do not willingly hurt those I love, darling. As for what she said about your momma and Ethan, she is wrong. Your momma is everything that is good in this world. And as an F.Y.I, I adore the fact you love my Cassidy, because all I ever want is for her and Caroline to be happy. "

"Really?" Isabel husked, looking up into Miranda's face searching for the truth.

Miranda gave her a soft smile. "Yes, really. I am not one to say things I do not mean, Isabel."

"Momma always said that," Isabel whispered conspiratorially.

"Your momma sees a lot more than anyone else ever did. It is partly what makes her such a good journalist, she sees things others do not. Plus, she is honest and trustworthy." Miranda stated, catching Andy's eyes.

Andy watched the older woman soothe her little girl. She was stunned by the editor's words and reassurances. She felt an overwhelming warmth when looking at the two of them together, Isabel's silvery blonde curls casting a halo around them in the lamplight.

"You sound like you love her," Isabel muttered sleepily, her eyes falling shut.

"Mm, yes. Sometimes it seems I have loved Andréa in numberless forms, numberless times...In life after life, in age after age, forever." Miranda quoted softly as Isabel snuggled into her further, a small smile on her face.

Miranda placed a light kiss on the crown of blonde curls and settled deeper into the armchair, unwilling to let go of the precious girl who had captured her daughter's heart and soul. She continued to gaze at the woman, lay just a few feet away, her dark, expressive eyes holding a wealth of deep affection as she looked at them.

"You know, I don't think I've quite explained just how much you being here with me today means, Miranda," Andy whispered. "After all this time, I still adore you. It has always been you my soul call to. It will always be you." She admitted. She turned slightly and lay Ethan down gently on the mattress before sliding from the bed.

She turned the music off and stepped lightly towards Miranda and her sleeping daughter. Andy lifted the girl from the editor's lap with a small grunt and lay her down beside the little boy, tucking the blanket around her. She grabbed the purple rabbit and settled it beside the sleeping girl before brushing the hair from her forehead and placing a kiss there. Straightening, she glanced at the older woman. "Will you take me to bed, love?" She husked.

Miranda nodded and standing up, held her hand out for Andy to take.

Talking two steps forward, Andy grasped the offered hand and let Miranda lead them to the king-sized bed cast in a glow of amber light.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda couldn't help but become a nervous wreck at the thought of the young, beautiful woman with the knockout, megawatt smile sharing her bed. While Andréa prepared for bed in the bathroom, she lay down and curled up on her side with her back to the door.

Miranda really wanted to build a solid foundation for a relationship, getting to know Andréa as she was now, and building on their connection before becoming physically involved. This was not just an itch she needed to scratch.

She stiffened as Andréa slipped in the bed beside her and after a few minutes sighed. "I know you're awake Miranda," Andréa stated matter of factly. "You need to realise I have no expectations from tonight. We can pretend to sleep, or we could simply talk. Whatever you want."

Miranda turned to face the brunette and saw the gentle expression in her eyes. "May I have a hug?" She asked hesitantly.

Andréa's smile was almost blinding. She opened her arms and as she scooted closer, was wrapped her up tight against her chest. It felt so good to have the younger woman's body against hers. She inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla and could smell the hint of mint on her breath. Unable to resist, she drew back looked up at the brunette. "Andréa, if I don't do this I'm going to regret it tomorrow," Miranda whispered

"Do what?" Andréa was confused.

Miranda tilted her head up to touch Andréa lips with hers, a shy, probing touch, a simple brush of lip. Andréa stiffened before kissing her back gently. They continued to hold each other while Miranda provided sweet, chaste kisses.

As her tongue entered Andréa's mouth, her hands came up and caressed the younger woman's face. Finally settling on her cheeks and gently drawing her closer. When their tongues began playing things soon turned passionate as Andréa pulled her closer and moaned in the back of her throat. She could feel Andréa's legs and breasts against hers, as she found herself turning Andréa so she was on her back with her laying half on top of her.

Miranda's lips blazed a trail of kisses along Andréa's neck and she arched her head back. She was delighted by the strong flicker of her pulse beneath her lips. Her hands pulled on Andréa's shirt and raised it so she could get access to the skin underneath. Her warm hands trailed over Andréa's hips and upwards towards her ribs.

"Miranda!" Andréa moaned, snaring her lips in another intense bout of kisses. She slowly ran her hands down Miranda's body, they started down her back gently kneading the muscle before her hands gripped her ass, pulling her even closer.

"My darling, my Andréa." Miranda husked between kisses. "It's too quick. We should..." Their lips softly broke apart and Miranda moaned at the loss. She looked into Andréa's eyes and saw a deep longing there. She hugged her tightly.

Miranda closed her eyes and took a staggering breath. The kisses they had shared were important to Miranda. It was extraordinarily rare for her to find one that could make her toes curl in such a way. It was also shocking not to feel a hard cock pressed uncomfortably into her leg. Instead, she felt Andréa, her full breasts, flat stomach, and the firm ass that had always caught her attention. It was intoxicating.

It wasn't that she didn't want Andréa. She truly did, and the desire coating her panties and the fact her heart was hammering in her ears was a testament to her aching need. She thought the younger woman was a wonderful, intelligent, beautiful soul and she was so ridiculously attracted to her. She was simply too scared to move too fast and scare her away.

Her eyes blazed open and she saw the confusion and despair highlighted in those deep pools of chocolate. Pulling back, Miranda brushed her hand up through Andréa's curls she started to do something she never usually did.

Explain.

With trepidation, she spoke of her hopes for their future and of her fears. She saw the pleasure at her openness shining in Andréa's eyes and swore she would try, every day, to continue to do the same.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 


	7. Chapter 7

Miranda was frustrated. After having woke tangled up with her ex-assistant just five days before, she had been unable to get the younger woman out of her head. Yet, since their return from Cincinnati, she had not been able to wrangle a single bit of free time with her Andréa.

It wasn't just that she was excessively busy, Andréa was too. With Isabel's unexpected return to the city, Andréa had needed to rearrange her own week to suit.

Yet there had been three occasions that week where she had found Isabel sat in the entertainment room with Caroline and Cassidy playing Xbox, and three times she had extended a dinner invitation that the young girl accepted but Andréa had not, citing work deadlines.

She was beginning to feel perhaps the brunette was having second thoughts about them.

Her cell pinged and she looked down at the message.

**A.S:**   ** _Coffee?_**

It was the second time that week that such an offer had been made, but she was uncertain what it meant. She hadn't felt the need to seek clarification from the younger woman in case she simply wanted to meet to advise her face to face that their time together had been a mistake.

The first message sent on Monday, had to be met with an instant refusal due to her presence in the middle of a heated budget meeting with the board, but right now, her afternoon was clear.

Miranda tapped a response on her cell quickly.

**M.P:**   ** _When and where?_**

She waited for a response, getting more and more frustrated as the minutes rolled by.

Miranda heard the elevator ping its arrival but it was Emily's strident tone that broke her focus from her cell. "Oh, no, no, no, no! You cannot be here! Get out, before she sees you! She's been in a hell of a mood all week and..."

"Hey, Em. It's great to see you again." Andréa's warm voice had her smiling. Trust the brave young woman to re-enter the dragon's lair in such a way. "As you can surely see, I come in peace."

The slight teasing tone had Miranda curious. Stealthily moving her chair, she caught sight of the stunning brunette, holding a tray of coffee in one hand and Ethan's hand in the other and smirked.

"Mommy, can I see M'wanda now?" Ethan tugged her hand, clearly impatient.

Unable to resist, Miranda called to her. "Andréa, get in here. I wish to see if your ability to get my coffee order correct is what it once was." She caught Emily's gasp of disbelief and her smile widened. She looked down at the proofs on her desk, schooling her features and pretending to be busy.

She understood the Runway rumour mill would now be running non-stop and she couldn't wait to see how this one was twisted.

Glancing up, she saw Andréa hesitating in the doorway and offered a small, genuine smile. "Close the door and come sit."

Ethan didn't need to be told twice, he pulled himself out of Andréa's grasp and charged towards her.

Miranda stood and moving around her glass desk, bent low to scoop the little boy into her arms, showering him with kisses as he squealed happily.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy couldn't take her eyes off the swell of Miranda's breasts encased in the fitted jade green Versace blouse she was wearing. She knew Miranda had realised where her eyes lingered and blushed.

Miranda stepped closer and brushed past her, taking one of the coffees from the tray she was holding in shaking hands before sitting down on the large comfortable couch with Ethan on her lap. The editor sipped the drink and her eyes widened.

Andy could see the surprise in the editor's eyes and only just stopped herself from preening.

"Absolute perfection." Miranda husked, unable to stop her sigh of pleasure. She patted the seat beside her and Andy shook herself out of her stupor and moved as gracefully as possible towards her.

She felt Miranda's eyes roaming over her, taking in the skinny fit, black jeans, Chelsea boot, and leather jacket. Andy secretly hoped her outfit would be deemed acceptable by the Queen of fashion. She put her coffee down and shrugged the jacket off, placing it on the arm of the couch.

She looked up nervously and noticed Miranda's eyes expressing her pleasure at her blue plaid Rag and Bone shirt. She knew it was fashionable without being over the top and quite suitable for her spur of the moment visit.

Miranda's focus moved from her when Ethan scooted off her lap and clambered up on to the chair behind her desk. "Look, Mommy, look M'wanda. I'm a big boss man now."

Miranda's smile widened at the little boy giggling in her chair. Before Andy could tell him to behave Miranda moved swiftly to a closet and pulled out some coloured pencils and colouring books. Ethan was thrilled and knelt up to hug the editor. Andy was amazed to see her set her work to one side before placing a kiss on Ethan's head and stepping back to her side.

They sat in silence and Andy felt herself growing nervous and tugged at her fingers as her anxiety rose.

When Miranda realised, she leant forward to place her coffee down on the glass table and put her hand on top of hers, stalling the movement. "What is it, darling?" She asked softly.

"I just realised; we're probably interrupting your day and..." Andy swallowed hard. "...I just couldn't wait any longer to see you." She admitted. "...and Ethan has been asking after you all week."

"I must admit, I have become exceedingly frustrated by your absence, Andréa. Now that we have reconnected, I have found myself hoping to see you and exceedingly disappointed when I cannot." The editor caught her eyes. "I may have taken it out on the newest second assistant who sits at your old desk." She admitted with a rueful grin. "I've had her completing all manner of impossible tasks leaving Emily to man the desks."

Andy couldn't stop her own smile and leaning forward, took her own coffee and sipped the hot liquid, her eyes falling closed as the coffee worked its magic to soothe her. She was tired, but Miranda's presence beside her was a balm on her battered soul.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda could see Andréa looked tired and was concerned. Before she could query it, she caught the brunette's soft words.

"So, what's the next big thing in the fashion world?" Andréa asked with a small smile.

"Mm, scraps." Miranda murmured; her eyes focused on the brunette as she relaxed further.

Andréa's eyes blazed open. "Like upcycling?" She queried, suddenly excited.

"Yes." Miranda's smile widened. "There are many who are interested in making fashion more sustainable. Did you know, the average American throws out almost seventy pounds of textiles every year? Ethical fashion in the US is small right now, but I have hopes to see it grow and upcycling is one of the answers, plus it could help textile manufacturers save money and increase productivity."

Miranda realised what she missed the most about the brunette in their time apart was the light of excitement in her eyes when something caught her interest but she was stunned when Andréa bent and rummaged in her reporter bag, handing Miranda a sheath of papers.

She read the words quickly, stunned by the research done and information provided about the very subject she had just waxed poetic on. "This is exceptional," Miranda stated. She glanced at the brunette. "Are you giving me this to publish?"

"No, I wouldn't ever just expect that. I just thought you may wish to read it." Andréa looked away. "I spent every free moment of the past few days writing it for Allure, after being told they were taking new submissions. Let's just say, they weren't overly interested in the subject matter. I met with the editor this morning and she claimed it was nothing but a fad that wouldn't stick. Her advice was to write subjects I am knowledgeable about because it is clear to her fashion isn't one of them."

"She said what?" Miranda was furious with Allure's editor, Michelle, who clearly had no idea what on Earth she was harping on about. "Did you tell her you used to work for me?"

Miranda was astounded when she shook her head. "That knowledge became fairly widely known in the industry after I won those awards. She pointed out, I'm the one who couldn't hack a year as Miranda Priestly's assistant."

Miranda frowned. She simply couldn't believe the younger woman had been dismissed in such a way. Andréa's article was concise, it could be read as a human-interest article as it focused on a movement created by Estonian fashion designer, Reet Aus, for an up-made certification process. It was exactly what she had been looking for and she wanted it for the next issue.

She fired a text to Nigel and sat back, placing her hand back on top of Andréa's, entwining their fingers. "I want to publish this article, Andréa, but I have a few concerns, which we will discuss..." A quiet knock on her door interrupted her. "...right now. Enter." She barked the last word and Nigel entered the room hesitantly. "Ah, there you are, Nigel." She smirked at the flustered bald man; whose eyes had widened at the sight of her sat so close to the brunette. She gestured airily to the armchair and pushed the article towards him as he sat gaping at their joined hands.

"Hello, Uncle Wiggle." Ethan piped up.

Nigel jumped up and spinning around saw Andréa's beautiful boy in her chair. He grinned at the little man. "Hello, sunshine. I have work to do now but will you draw me a new picture for my fridge door?"

"Okay." Ethan offered a happy smile and bent his head to his task, his tongue poking out as he concentrated on choosing the right colours.

"Uncle Wiggle?" Miranda grinned as Nigel picked up the sheath of papers from the table and ignored her question.

Nigel adjusted his glasses started to read, his eyebrows shot up and he gazed at Andréa. "Was this for Allure?" Andréa nodded and he bent to continue his reading. Miranda watched intently as Nigel's eyes skipped over the words quickly. When he was finished, Nigel sat back, stunned by the wealth of information. "It will need cutting drastically..."

"No," Miranda stated firmly. "We shall make the necessary adjustments to ensure the article remains as it is. It barely needs touching."

"Keeping it as is would mean potentially decreasing ad space in favour of increasing the content across four pages," Nigel stated. "Totally doable of course, but it will piss Irv off."

"Mm, quite. This is why I need your help." Miranda sipped her coffee. "As you may be able to see, there have been some changes. Andréa and I reconnected last weekend and..."

"So that's why you were in Ohio? Emily did wonder." Nigel interrupted, with a smirk at them both. "And you, young lady, have been dodging my calls all week." He wagged his finger at Andréa playfully.

She felt Andréa stiffen beside her and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Miranda helped get me to Cinci quickly. I had to fetch Izzy after my mom threw her out of the house after she mentioned she was developing feelings towards one of her friends." Andréa told him. "I haven't been avoiding you intentionally, Nige. I've just had a lot of things to handle. My Izzy's mental and emotional health, E.J's propensity to climb up anything in the hunt for cookies, plus his new demands for a pony-sized dog. And work's been an absolute bitch." She admitted.

Miranda found herself curious to know more. As if sensing it, Andréa continued to speak quietly.

"Nige, do you remember when we spoke the other week, of how it is getting harder to give the Mirror what they need." Nigel nodded. "Well, I've been thinking, although Greg's been fantastic, I need to be home more for the kids, especially with E.J heading off to pre-k next year." She shook her head. "Which is why I've wanted to try my hand at freelancing. If I can prove myself, I can build up my reputation and earn enough to actually quit and spend more time with my family. It's that or I go to work for the ABC."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy could see Miranda was stunned by her words. Over the last three years, she had been offered opportunities outside of the Mirror, including a position at Vanity Fair, which would have paid significantly more, but she had rejected the offers.

"Why are you wanting to freelance, darling? Why not go to Vanity Fair or The Times?" Miranda asked, curiosity colouring her tone.

It was Andy's turn to be surprised. She hadn't been aware the offers were public knowledge, then again, Miranda wasn't just anybody.

"The hours I work now are long enough, I would have to give any publication the same or possibly more. ABC wants me for Good Morning America, but it means a change in the direction of my career and mega early mornings. Freelancing will give me the creative freedom I seek, to pick and choose what I write about, and more control over my schedule." She stated. "I just can't give up full time paid employment when I can't find the time to actually do what I need to and build my reputation or when people like Michelle Lee make me feel like I'm a total fucking incompetent after spending far too much time on an article rather than sleeping, simply in the hope, she would accept it." She looked away unwilling to watch Miranda's reaction as she bristled beside her.

Instead, Andy glanced at Nigel and saw his soft smile again as he looked at them both. She caught his eyes. "When word gets out about my relationship with Miranda, what will happen, Nige?"

Miranda answered her query gently. "I believe there may be rumours of nepotism, darling. Nigel, I need everyone to think you made the decision about this article."

"Miranda, nepotism is the last thing you can be accused of. The article speaks for itself, it shows our Six's talent, a talent that has had her winning numerous industry awards, a fact you seem to have momentarily forgotten. You'd be foolish not to want to nurture that talent, or use it in Runway." Nigel reminded her. "As the place, she began her career."

"Mm, as always you make a valid point, my friend." Miranda relaxed. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Nigel laughed and slapped his hands on his thighs before standing. He looked at Andy and smirked. Stepping towards Miranda's desk he nabbed one of her post-it notes and wrote on it.

Folding it once, he handed it to her. "This is a rough indication of what you will be paid for your submission. I'll have the paperwork drawn up and emailed out to you, but I'll need an e-copy sent to me by 4 pm so we can make the necessary adjustments to include it in the book and so we know the exact word count for payment." Nigel nodded towards the little boy. "Can I take E.J for a little while? It feels like it's been ages since I last saw him."

Andy smiled up at him and nodded. She watched as he caught Ethan's attention and asked if he wanted to see where his Mommy used to work.

Ethan whooped his agreement and jumped into Nigel's arms. He sashayed from the room as if strutting down at catwalk closing the door softly behind them cutting off Ethan's boisterous giggles.

"And that is why he is called Uncle Wiggle." Andy laughed as Miranda snorted in disbelief.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda watched closely as Andréa unfolded the paper and gasped at the figure. She had a slight inkling why the younger woman was shocked and yet surely Andréa must realise why they had a list of writers just waiting for a chance to be published in Runway.

The magazine paid rather well for their freelance articles at up to a dollar per word depending on the amount of work the writer had to put into the project.

Andréa's four thousand plus words and the flawless detail of her research would equate to quite a tidy sum in her bank upon publication following month.

Miranda's lips twitched as Andréa spun to face her. "You have got to be shitting me? This is more than a month's pay." She almost squealed, bouncing where she sat.

Miranda couldn't suppress her small chuckle at the woman's antics. It was so carefree, almost reminiscent of Cassidy or Isabel. She slid slightly closer to Andréa and brushed a curl out of her face. Unable to stop herself, she caught Andréa's lips with her own, offering a slight, tentative caress, before pulling away. "This is no joke, darling. And if that equates to more than your monthly salary, you are clearly not paid what you're worth." She reassured softly. "Now, to celebrate, will you all join the twins and me for dinner this evening?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Miranda. What time would you like us?" Andréa's smile was bright.

"Would now be good for you?" Miranda asked. "I thought we could finish the coffee, you can hook up to the network here and send Nigel your article, and then we can grab the little man and go home."

"That sounds wonderful, but first, there's something I forgot to do..." Andréa pulled her closer again and gave her a gentle kiss. "...hello, beautiful."

"Mm, hello, my darling." Miranda hummed before pulling back. "Stay with me this weekend." She blurted before biting her lip nervously.

"Are you sure?" Andréa asked. Miranda nodded her head quickly. "That would be wonderful, although I have to be up early to take Izzy to camp."

"We can discuss logistics over dinner, my darling." Miranda smiled. "The twins will be heading to their grandmothers for a week tomorrow, before heading to Europe with their father."

"Will you be okay on your own?" Andréa's concern surprised her.

"I'm sure I shall be fine," Miranda smirked. "I may find myself seeking out your company and insisting on dinner multiple times a week." She stated softly, delighted by the growing pleasure in her Andréa's eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was confused when Miranda gave Roy instructions to go straight to the townhouse. She had expected to stop off at her apartment for things for Ethan and herself as well as Izzy's bags for camp.

Miranda led her up the circular staircase, holding Ethan carefully and they entered the third floor where the twins spent the majority of their time. They found the twins lounging top to tail on one of the wide sofas of their games room reading while Izzy sat on a windows seat sketching. It was a peaceful moment between the three teenagers that left Andy smiling.

Caroline looked up from her book and smiled at her mom softly. "Hey, mom. You're early. Lauren and Cara only just left."

Miranda nodded and smirked. She set a sleeping Ethan down on a two-seater sofa and arranged pillows around him. "Is everything prepared?" She asked.

Cassidy chuckled. "Yeah, to your exact instructions." She caught sight of Andy and her smile widened. "Hey, Andy."

"Hi Cassi, hello Caro." Andy was curious about Miranda's words but shrugged them off. Stepping closer to Izzy, she looked down and saw a sketch of herself and Miranda. She brushed a curl from her face. "Hi, Fizz bomb. You had a good day?"

Izzy continued to sketch, barely registering the fact Andy had spoken to her.

"She's been immersed in her drawing for the last two hours." Andy looked at the redhead who had stepped beside her.

"She gets like that often." Andy smiled down at the blonde before stepping away to face Caroline. "She'll greet me properly when she's done. How's your week been, Caro? Any more shit off those friends of yours?"

"I've not really seen them," Caroline admitted. "I've been busy helping mom and Cara."

She turned and saw Miranda had settled on the sofa and was snuggled up with Cassidy. The teenage girl's head rested on the editor's shoulders as she continued to read from a recognisable manuscript. She shook her own head and grinned.

Cassidy looked up at her and her smile was wide. "I have the proper book too, but this holds more good memories." She explained.

Andy nodded her understanding and as she made to sit herself down, Miranda stood and stepped towards Isabel. She glanced at the sketch and smiled. "That is wonderful, Isabel."

Isabel looked up and grinned as she finalised the sketch, pulling it free from her sketchpad, she handed it to the editor. "Thanks, Miranda. I drew it for you." She blushed furiously. "Momma has hundreds of them tucked away."

"Isabel, no..." Miranda turned towards Andy at her hiss of embarrassment and the smirk on her face broadened.

"Good to know," Miranda muttered softly, turning back towards the teenager. "I have just the frame for it to sit in. I shall cherish it, Isabel and one day, when you are a famous artist, I will be the envy of all."

Andy smiled at the editor's words, knowing that Isabel would take them to heart and continue to work towards her dreams, just as she was doing.

Miranda inspired hope and Andy's greatest hope was to build a future by the amazing woman's side.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 


	8. Chapter 8

Miranda, after some pushing from her twins and Andréa, settled in her study to work a little on the book before dinner. Instead of working, she placed Isabel's sketch on her desk before finding a frame. Isabel had set the drawing with Micador Fixative Spray so it wouldn't blur.

Frankly, she was amazed by the detail of the sketch showing herself and Andréa in Paris. She recognised it from one of the many photos that had been taken at the Valentino after-show party, photos that Isabel had admitted, to must blushing from Andréa, the journalist had copies of.

Isabel clearly had real talent and she wondered if it was portraiture she was interested in as a future career. She would learn more, she was sure of it, but the girl intrigued her.

Opening the book, she struggled to concentrate when she heard the laughter coming from upstairs. The house seemed more alive with Andréa's presence there and she felt like she was missing out. She caught the clatter of Patricia's feet and the happy chatter of the delightful little boy who had been sleeping so peacefully just a short time before. She heard Andréa's soft voice as she answered him.

She had been delighted upon seeing him. In dark jeans, sneakers and a tailored shirt and bow-tie, with his dark curly hair unruly he looked very much like his mother. Ethan was truly adorable and Andréa had whispered that he'd chosen his own outfit carefully, wanting her to notice him in his _'nice'_ clothes.

Tapping on the door had her standing and stepping sedately towards it. As it opened, Patricia brushed past her and she looked down into Ethan's smiling blue eyes. "M'wanda, can I sits with yous?" Ethan asked. "I gots my colourin' book an' crayons." He waved the book and crayons she had given him at Runway at her with emphasis.

He grinned and she couldn't help but return his wide smile. "Why aren't you with your mom, Isabel and the twins?" She asked softly.

"They's playin' games momma says aren't suitable for little eyes. They's shooting monsters." Ethan told her seriously. "I promise to be quiet an' a good boy."

Miranda bent and picked the boy up and he tested his head against her shoulder. "In that case, I would love for you to sit with me. Now, tell me, did you come down those stairs alone?"

"Naw, momma brung me down. She told me to waits for her, an' not to be a menace while she went pee, but me didn't wanna wait." Ethan grinned. "I knocked an' yous answered."

"Yes, I did. Come along, we'll go to the kitchen and get you some juice before we settle down and colour." Miranda told him.

As she made her way past the toilet, the door opened and Andréa caught sight of them. She watched as Andréa closed her eyes and Miranda sensed she was counting to three. "Ethan Josef Mirth, I believe I asked you to wait?"

"But momma..." Ethan bit his lip nervously. "...I don't wanna sit in the kitchen."

"It's fine, I was unable to concentrate. I was about to come up and join you all." Miranda wanted to reassure Andréa. "But if you are desperate for a quiet space away from the girls and their noisy games, you are very welcome to join me in my study, or the library."

"I just don't want us becoming an inconvenience," Andréa muttered as they walked side by side into the kitchen.

Miranda deposited the boy on a high stool by the kitchen island. As she moved to the fridge, she spoke. "You are not, nor will you ever be an inconvenience, Andréa." She poured juice into a bright blue plastic tumbler and smiled at Andréa's raised eyebrows. "I had pink and purple ones once upon a time, full of Disney Princesses. My Cassidy was awfully clumsy. I hate to think how many plates and glasses she's dropped over the years." Miranda moved towards the coffee machine.

"Look, momma. Paw Patrol." Ethan wriggled ecstatically in his chair.

"Jeez, you've started something now," Andréa muttered, leaning against the counter beside her as she prepared them a drink.

"I was under the belief it was suitable for his age," Miranda stated. "And as we walked past his room last weekend I noticed his bed was covered in this police dog."

"He loves it. Paw Patrol is an excellent way of introducing the little one to police and firemen." Andréa grinned. "With living in the city, I don't want him to be scared of asking for help should he need it."

"Then I made a good choice." Miranda was pleased. "Now, once we have finished our drinks I have something to show you all."

Andréa tilted her head to one side, clearly curious. She shrugged and offered a small smile. "Okay."

Miranda marvelled at the easy acceptance. Anyone else would question her, then again, Andréa knew just how much she loved to be questioned. She understood the easy acceptance was no hardship for the younger woman, but her good nature often left her confounded.

They looked up at the sound of two sets of feet on the stairs and a range of breathless giggles. Pushing herself from the counter, Miranda peered into the foyer and saw her daughter and Isabel sharing a chaste kiss. She caught Andréa's hand and pulled her to where she could see the two young women.

Andréa giggled, causing the two girls to jump apart. Teasingly, she called out to them. "Ewww, my eyes! They bleed!"

Her laughter rang out as she saw her daughter purse her lips as Isabel blushed furiously. "Andy, perhaps you should spend more time kissing mom." Cassidy blustered.

"And miss the chance to tease you? No way, Cassi." Andréa's smile widened. "Perhaps you're right though." She turned towards her and wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

Miranda found she couldn't stop the inelegant snort of laughter escaping through her nose. "Ridiculous." She breathed before leaning up and catching Andréa's lips gently with her own.

"Ewww, get a room!" Cassidy hollered as payback while tugging Isabel back up the stairs. "Come on, Fizzy."

"No closed doors," Miranda called out the reminder to the retreating teens. She caught Cassidy's groan and smirked.

"Well, we'll just have to see how long that rule lasts." Andréa husked breathlessly. "Now, how about that coffee?" She murmured hopefully.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As they settled into the comfortable sofas in Miranda's small library, Andy let herself reflect on the words Miranda had spoken the weekend previously as they lay in the large hotel bed together.

_"When I first started to see you as more than my assistant, I released you would have the capacity to spin my whole world on its head. I many ways, you were the one I had been searching for all my life." Miranda's hands ran through her hair and she was soothed by the gentle touch. "You were so sensitive, loving, honest, compassionate, caring, bright and funny. Your eyes reflected the most beautiful spirit I had ever encountered and over time I became scared by the depth of my feelings."_

_"Why?" Andy breathed._

_"All I have ever taken from my relationships, outside of that I have with my children, is that they bring up emotional stuff I am seemingly unequipped to deal with. So, I pushed you, not really giving you any choice but to leave, and you did. My words were meant to hurt, believing that it would be better that way than having us collide only for you to end up disillusioned when I was unable to give you what you required." Miranda was hesitant, struggling to find the words to explain. "I couldn't fathom how it was I had become so comfortable with you, so used to your presence. I didn't let anyone close, not even my husbands, but then you..." She faltered. "...you entered my heart, Andréa. And I was suddenly so very uncomfortable."_

_"You do realise a relationship cannot always feel comfortable, right?" Andy asked._

_"But it was, with you. Don't you see? I learned so much about myself, from you, and it was that which caused my discomfort." Miranda declared firmly. "Having you in my life was the closest I had ever felt to bliss. You were simply perfect and it was so easy having you with me, effortless. Hearing your greetings each morning along with a flash of your beautiful smile brightened my day, so much so I did not want to be without it in Paris. I cannot say I was blind to your growing affection, but I could not act on it. I was, doe all intents, married. But my word, you offered such temptation."_

_"I tempted you?" Andy was stunned by the admission._

_"So very much." Miranda blushed. "That night in Paris after Stephen faxed the divorce papers, I was sorely tempted to seek solace in your arms knowing you would allow it."_

_"I cannot bring myself to regret anything about that night," Andy told her. "It brought me, Ethan." She sighed sadly, realising she was far from understanding anything regarding the editor. "What do you want from a relationship, Miranda?"_

_"You'd have thought I should have lost hope by now but I don't ever want apathy to take over my life. When we kissed today, I felt butterflies take flight in the pit of my stomach. I don't ever want the butterflies fluttering around my stomach to disappear. The way my heart pounds, when you are near, is another thing I want to last forever. I want you to be my_ _last first kiss, my last first date, my last first time. I want all the beautiful last firsts to be with you." Miranda looked up warily. "Does that make sense?"_

_"Yeah, perfect sense." Andy breathed. Having decided to be honest, she had no trouble advising the older woman of what she wanted. "I want that too." She admitted. "Do you want to know what else I look for in a relationship?" Miranda nodded quickly. "I want to be able to build respect, honesty and trust in a relationship._ _To_ _find someone that can offer me_ _mutual emotional support and intimacy. I have my children to consider so_ _I need someone who is willing for us to work together as parents, who won't treat my babies in any way but as their own, to be in_ _agreement about finances, child raising and other important stuff._

_"You seem to have given this some thought." Miranda teased._

_"When I threw myself out on the dating scene, at Nigel and Christian's insistence, they told me my expectations were ridiculous. I just didn't wish to waste my time, or someone else's, if they were unwilling to at least consider a future or if they had a problem with the fact I have children." Andy stated softly. "I have responsibilities to E.J and Izzy and I never wanted them to get to know someone only to leave them feeling hurt when they ultimately leave, unable to handle the pressures of a new relationship with children involved. I didn't want them to have a succession of women leaving their lives._ _I want them to see how valuable it is to have someone to create shared dreams for a future with."_

_"Oh." Miranda seemed stunned._ _"That is extraordinarily sensible." She could see Miranda's mind going over what she had said. It was getting late too and she could see the swirling tiredness in Miranda's eyes._

_Andy loved the fact they were able to talk_ _without interruptions and distractions from the tv, phones or computers and hoped that they could share more moments like this. "If you decide that this is still what you want, Miranda, I will no doubt talk your ear off about the children or tell you funny stories of things I've seen or heard. You'll hear all about me overseeing the G.S.A meetings and my arguments with the_ _Dalton P.T.A. You'll need to get used to my babbling again." She grinned as Miranda rolled her eyes. "But I will also_ _listen to you and try to understand your intentions, needs and wants, and I will try my utmost to fulfil them."_

_"You mentioned intimacy before. You realise I may struggle..." Miranda trailed off and bit her lip._

_"Yes, I understand that. But as we rebuild_ _trust, intimacy will grow._ _I want to be able to share in your feelings, Miranda, to be there when you need to let your guard down, in the knowledge I'll be there to catch you when you fall. I want you to know that I will be there to offer reassurances. I know how much you value your independence, Miranda, but hopefully, you will learn to accept me being close to you, knowing_ _you are loved for who you are, despite your faults. You will know that you matter."_

_"You matter too," Miranda whispered._

_"You quoted Rabindranath Tagore to Izzy a little earlier. I believe it sums everything up for me too" Andy licked her lips and continued to speak. "But I think we should sleep now. I have a feeling my boy will be up rather early and demanding cuddles."_

Andy was pulled from her thoughts as the cushion beside her dipped with Miranda's weight as she settled by her side.

"You seem awfully deep in through there, darling," Miranda whispered.

"I was just thinking about last weekend and our time in Ohio," Andy admitted honestly. "I've gone through this week on autopilot, wishing that I could see you again, and speak to you. But a little part of me grew worried that you would reconsider the words spoken in the darkness and comfort of that warm hotel bed."

Miranda shook her head. "I had the same concerns regarding you." She smirked. "You know, I believe we should take the time to have our first date, don't you?"

Andy knew her smile would be blinding. "How about Sunday? Christian has Ethan tomorrow through to Monday."

"Acceptable." Miranda breathed. "Now, about tomorrow. My Bobbsey's grandmother lives in New Canaan, which I believe could be a stop for us on our way to Long Lake."

Andy did the math. "Miranda, Long Lake is still over four hours from New Canaan."

She grinned as Miranda blew out a breath. "I thought perhaps you would be amenable to spending the day with me. We could take turns driving. Long Lake is still four or so hours from the city, and to be honest, I do not like the idea of you driving for so long."

"You realise I'd take a break, right?" Andy teased.

"Yes, well, I also find the idea of having ten or more hours without your presence intolerably long, especially when I could be spending it with you," Miranda admitted nervously.

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?" Andy grinned. "I think a road trip will be an acceptable way for us to spend time, after-all it means you can't just run away if I talk too much or sing along to the radio."

"Good, then that's settled." Miranda's eyes reflected her satisfaction. "Now, if you have finished your coffee, I have something to show you and the children."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda picked Ethan up and settled him in her hip as she moved gracefully up the stairs with Andréa close on her heels. Instead of making her way to the family rooms on the first floor, she moved further up the stairs to the second floor.

She knocked on the first door, which was closed and Caroline answered with a wide smile. Cassidy and Isabel were laying on the floor reading the most recent edition of Runway and giggling together as music played in the background. "Hi guys, I was wondering how long it would take you to make your way up here."

"Girls, come along," Miranda stated quietly.

"This is going to be awesome." Caroline bumped fists with Cassidy after she stood while Isabel looked up between them in confusion from her position on the floor.

Cassidy smiled at the blonde, and he held a hand out to her. As Isabel stood, Cassidy flung her arm across her shoulder and guided her from the bedroom.

Miranda watched as Cassidy and Isabel stopped outside the door opposite her own room and opened the door. She caught Isabel's gasp.

"Mom thought you might appreciate having a space to call your own while you were here," Cassidy explained softly. "It has a load of natural light which should help with your art and..." She trailed off when Isabel turned away. "...Fizzy, what is it?" Cassidy turned her panicked eyes on herself and Andréa.

She stood to the side as Andréa moved to enter the room in order to comfort her daughter, but overheard Isabel's whispered words.

"Look, Momma, the room's in my favourite colour, and there are new art supplies and..." Isabel trailed off as she became overwhelmed, crying into Andréa's chest.

Andréa's eyes darted around the room, widening in surprise. Miranda knew they would eventually land on the new MacBook Pro she'd had installed with the latest design software. The art supplies included an easel and a range of sketch pads, pencils, paints. There was also a closet full of clothes and shoes she'd personally chosen for the girl, things that would allow her to fit in easier at Dalton.

To be honest, it was not something she had considered necessary as part of the scholarship but had decided, should she organise another, then an allowance for clothing would be included. The last thing she wanted for any child offered such an opportunity was for them to feel their difference in monetary status.

As the twins stepped to her sides, Miranda worried her lip between her teeth nervously, unsure if she had overstepped some boundary as Andréa remained silent, soothing Isabel, while her eyes scanned the pale walls, ready to be filled with art and the deep purple accessories.

"It's amazing," Andréa whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she turned towards Miranda and the twins. "I can't believe..." A single tear escaped, rolling down Andréa's cheek. "...Thank you."

Before she could even formulate a response she was swept into Andréa's strong arms and held close. With Isabel pressed between them and the little boy at her hip, her heart soared.

Lifting her head, she caught her own daughters eyes and gestured for them to come closer.

Cassidy settled to the one side, as close to Isabel as she could get while Caroline hugged them from beside Ethan, pulling faces at him to make him laugh.

"Momma, you're squishing me." Isabel giggled. As they stepped away, she turned glanced up, her beautiful blue-green eyes sparkling with happiness. "Thank you, Miranda." She wrapped her arms around her middle and squeezed her.

Pulling back, Isabel turned to Cassidy and wagged her finger. "I can't believe you kept this a secret from me." Her laughter infectious, as Cassidy blushed furiously. "No more secrets, Cassi."

"I promise," Cassidy muttered, still blushing.

Glancing down at the little boy snuggled in her arms, his head resting against her shoulder, she knew she would, given the chance, provide him with the best things life could offer. She made a mental note to speak with the head at Little Dalton, but first, she had a room prepared for him that she hoped garnered an enthusiastic response.

She secretly hoped this would, one day, become a permanent home for them all.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was amazed at Miranda's gesture to accept her children into her home, but she was also a little concerned. They hadn't even had a proper date, and yet Miranda seemed almost ready to blend their lives together. She decided to bite the bullet and speak to the editor honestly.

Ethan was content in his new bedroom, sat playing with a pile of Duplo Lego, she tugged Miranda's hand and caught her eyes. "Can we talk?"

Miranda stiffened, her eyes holding wariness as if she now expected the worst. "I suppose." She muttered.

Miranda led them up another level and Andy was stunned to find herself pulled into a room that took up at least two-thirds of the floor. The room was classic, with lush cream walls and elegant decor and furnishings. It was clearly designed for relaxation. Andy found her eyes alighting on the large California King bed, finished with a soft gold throw draped over the bottom. She could easily picture herself wrapped around Miranda in the centre of the large bed.

Miranda pulled her to a room at the left of the room and they entered another study. Andy was surprised that the bookshelves around the wall were bare and the desk held nothing. Miranda sat gingerly on a large brown leather two-seater sofa.

"Miranda, why is this room bare?" Andy asked.

"It was always used for storage. I had it cleared this week and things moved to the attic." Miranda stated softly. "I thought there may be times when it would come in useful for you to have your own space here, to do with what you will."

"Why have you done all this?" Andy whispered, sitting beside the older woman and tangling their hands together.

Miranda raised their hands and shook them. "This."

No other explication was necessary really and Andy found herself newly amazed by the woman. For Miranda to turn her home upside down for her, Isabel and Ethan was something. It showed her just how much Miranda wanted this.

"If I have overstepped than I apol..." Miranda trailed off as Andy interrupted her words by placing a finger over her lips.

"Don't." Andy husked. "You have created beautiful spaces for me and my children to enjoy. Don't apologise for that."

"I wanted you to be comfortable here, darling," Miranda admitted. "I hope you will spend more time with us. I have enjoyed Isabel's presence over dinner, and I hoped I would have yours and Ethan's, but I do understand that there are occasions you will ultimately be busy with work. I know, regardless of what you say, that it is important to you, as Runway is important to me. I believed by creating this, you could perhaps work from here occasionally."

"Well, I don't have any work to do right now." Andy smiled softly.

Miranda licked her lips, leaving them glistening invitingly. Andy swooped in, capturing them with her own. She understood a kiss was important and given the right person, with the right moves, could make your toes curl and your back arch. Miranda's kisses left her aching for more. Miranda words about butterflies in her stomach fell utterly inadequate to describe what she felt in the woman's arms. She felt somewhat like Ethan must when he was on a sugar-high after too many cookies. Her heart thundered in her chest.

She was stupid for keeping her distance that week. If anyone understood the importance of work, it was the woman pulling her down so they were lay side by side on the sofa as they continued to kiss. She had missed Miranda's voice, the way she said her name or called her darling, then there was Miranda's unique scent and the way everything felt so much better when she was with the woman. She loved the calmness, the peace she had only ever felt in Miranda's presence.

Miranda slowed their kisses until she broke away, trying to catch her breath.

She couldn't stop herself from offering the editor one of her brightest smiles as Miranda's eyes darkened and she noticed the hunger in them.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Miranda breathed.

Andy giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "I just respond to you." She whispered.

Miranda wrapped one arm around her back and held her close, just breathing her in. She looked into her blue eyes and saw her happiness reflected back at her.

Still smiling, Andy moved in for another kiss. It was gentle at first, a way of reconnecting and enjoying the moment.

Miranda's eyes fell shut, with lips slightly parted they continued to kiss. Miranda took her lower lip between hers and lightly tugged it into her mouth. She couldn't stop the moan from escaping at the gentle nip of teeth as they teased her.

Miranda pulled away, chuckling but started pressing light kisses down her throat.

Andy found herself arching her neck, giving Miranda more room to move along her throat as she nipped and licked.

She moaned softly as their lips found each other again.

Andy's thigh rubbed between Miranda's toned thighs as their kisses turned more passionate, with her tongue caressing Miranda's delicately.

It felt as if there was no one but the two of them in the world as she focussed on kissing Miranda, savouring the taste of mint and coffee on her tongue. The moment was electric and the air seemed to crackle around them as their tongues battled for dominance and their breathing turned ragged.

It was Ethan and Cassidy's chatter that had them breaking apart, just in time, as the redhead knocked on the door and entered the room with the little boy in her arms without waiting for a response.

"Momma, I got Legos in my nose." Ethan giggled as Andy groaned and pulled herself from Miranda's embrace.

**xxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Andy internally counted to ten trying to stop her swirling panic at Ethan's words  _"Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic. What the fuck was my boy thinking?_   _Bloody Christian, he just had to pass some of his dumbass genes on to our son. It's just like that time he thought it would be a good idea to kick the lamp-post and broke his toe, the dumbass!"_  She took Ethan and held him towards the light as she tried to peer up his nose. Was that the LEGO or just booger? _"Uugh! Why couldn't I have been blessed with a little girl? How the fuck did it get that far up?"_ She mused.

Andy knew deep down she wouldn't really trade Ethan for the world, but he was prone to this sort of thing. He had her clumsiness and Christian's adventurous spirit. "Why on Earth would you put LEGO up your nose, E.J?"

Ethan shrugged. "I dunno. Felt like a good idea."

Miranda whispered to Cassidy to go to her bathroom and get her tweezers and the face wipes. She was struggling to hide her smirk.

As Cassidy rushed back into the room, Miranda knelt in front of Ethan and tried to prise the block of plastic from his nostril. Ethan squirmed away from the probing, becoming upset and clearly terrified to let Miranda continue. He started sobbing and tried to hide his face in Andy's neck.

"Hold your finger over his nostril," Miranda told Andy softly. She complied quickly. "Now, Ethan I need you to blow."

Ethan tried, but between his crying and the big breaths he was taking with each sob, he was somehow taking the LEGO brick deeper into his nasal cavity.

"Bloody hell! Cassidy, call Cara." Miranda didn't want to rush them all off to the Emergency Room unnecessarily and as an experienced nanny, she was sure Cara would have answers for this particular fiasco.

Cassidy whipped her cell out and made the call quickly. After explaining what had happened, they all heard Cara's loud laughter as Cassidy handed Miranda the cell.

Miranda listened to the woman, who was still laughing on the other end of the phone. She clarified certain points in the instructions. "So, they call it the mother's kiss, how delightful." Miranda deadpanned. "Thank you, Cara. I shall let you know if we are successful."

Andy caught her eyes and saw the concern etched in them. "What do I have to do?" She asked.

"Put your hair in a ponytail. I will take Ethan and hold him close. You will need to plug the unaffected nostril with your finger while covering his mouth with yours, creating a seal, then blow a short, powerful breath. And pray for the best, Andréa. This could actually save us from spending Friday night in the E.R"

She was grateful for Miranda's quick thinking about contacting Cara because a three-hour wait at the local E.R was the last thing she needed after the week she'd had.

Andy sighed and handed Ethan over. Taking the hair tie from her wrist, she tied it up efficiently. "Come on little man, we need to try to remove that LEGO brick." She leaned over her son, offering what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "First, gimme a smooch, sunshine."

As Ethan turned his head, his lips pouted, she swept in and in one fluid movement, plugged his nose and blew swiftly.

Ethan gasped in surprise as a healthy dose of blood and snot flew from his nose and landed against Andy's cheek and shoulder along with the bright yellow brick.

Andy's eyes widened in disbelief. It actually worked. She could kiss Cara; the woman was clearly a legend. If someone had actually taken the time to show her this, it would have saved her at least two trips to the E.R with her boy, one when he decided to shove a penny up there and another when an eraser "accidentally" ended up there. She wondered idly if Cara had any magic cures for things in ears too.

She looked up at Miranda and grinned at the sight of her holding out a face wipe. "Clean up, Andréa, that splatter of bloody mucus is not at all appealing."

Ethan was settling now the drama was over, his tired eyes on Andy as she wiped her face and then his nose, getting him to blow his nose on one of the soft wipes. "I'm sorry, momma." He whispered, his lips forming a cute little pout.

Andy shook her head; she seriously couldn't be mad at the little boy. His gorgeous blue eyes were always her undoing. "It's okay, sunshine. But no more things up the nose." She chided gently.

"I promise." Ethan gave her a wide smile and she was far from reassured by it. "Can I put it in a jar, just like the doctor did with my penny?"

"No!" Miranda and Andy told him at the same time.

"Okay," Ethan sulked.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda had found amusement in the incident with Ethan, but she was happy it had been so easily resolved.

As they sat down to pizza for dinner, Miranda found contentment in the noise of the chatter. Isabel was going above and beyond to try and include Caroline in their conversation which she could tell pleased Cassidy greatly. Caroline, however, was still being somewhat reticent with both Andréa and Isabel although she cast them a few curious glances as they ate.

The dinner ended with Isabel and Cassidy picking up the pizza boxes and heading outside to dump them in the trash and Ethan scrubbing his eyes with his fists and yawning, the excitement of the day had clearly caught up with him.

As Andréa stood, Caroline spoke. "Does all this mean you're moving in, now, Andy?"

Andréa stalled and her eyes shot to Miranda, expressing her surprise. She finally tore her eyes away and gazed at Caroline. "No." She whispered. "It's a little early in mine and your mom's relationship for that. But hopefully, you're amenable to us all spending more time together?"

"Whatever." Caroline stood and stalked from the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Andréa asked incredulously.

I have no idea, but I aim to find out." Miranda stated. "Are you going to settle the little man?"

"Yeah, I thought a calming bath and story time." Andréa smiled softly.

"Acceptable." Miranda pursed her lips. "I will endeavour to speak to Caroline. Her attitude needs an adjustment."

Andréa lifted the sleepy little boy into her arms and stepped beside her. "Good luck with your chat." She stepped from the room and Miranda caught the muttered words. "I think you're going to need it."

Miranda found herself smirking. Andréa would surely know she would catch the words. Stepping behind the brunette, she watched as she took Ethan into his new room before knocking on Caroline's door.

As it opened, she caught her eldest daughter's eyes. "We need to talk." She stated. Caroline frowned at her but opened the door further and gestured her inside. Miranda settled on the bed and patted the space beside her. "Come sit."

Caroline sighed and closed the door before sitting down gingerly beside her. Miranda pulled her close and inhaled. "Why are you still being difficult with Andréa?"

"I know you, mom. I realise you've been sad and lonely since Andy left." Caroline started.

"Go on," Miranda urged.

"I can see this new relationship means a lot to you. Andy is it for you." Caroline swallowed audibly. "You're planning for the future with her, with the hope she'll eventually move in with us."

"Would you have a problem with that?" Miranda asked gently. "I realise it is may seem to be moving extraordinarily quickly." She understood just how much her beautiful daughter struggled to voice her emotions when overwhelmed. She was so much like herself.

"It's just..." Caroline trailed off and she felt the splash of tears on her neck. "...she left us once, what's to stop her doing it again?"

Caroline's tears tore at her heart. "Losing someone you love is never easy, Caroline. You know that first hand from how deeply you felt Andréa's loss all those years ago. I did not realise how your relationship with her had evolved over her time at Runway. I did not see that you felt her loss as acutely as I did."

"Do you really love her?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, and she knows this. And I believe she feels just as strongly. We are not yet in a place to make grand declarations, having so very recently reconnected, but it makes it no less true." Miranda stated. "And I do not believe Andréa would ever leave us again. She has been there for Cassidy all these years, and I am certain if you had given her a chance, she would have been there for you also. Something tells me your distance has hurt Andréa."

"Won't she hate me for being a brat?" Caroline sniffed.

"No, I do not think so." Miranda ran reassuring circles between her daughter's shoulders. "Andréa was brutally honest last weekend, and not only with you. There are certainly times she does not appreciate your attitude towards her, nor mine." Miranda added. "She will no doubt raise it with you. I must admit I also find it displeasing."

"I'm sorry mom...I just...I don't want to let her close if she's just going to leave again." Caroline admitted. "I'm scared she'll hurt us."

"What you need to remember is Andréa has a great capacity for love. After all, she has found something to love in me."

"You're not that bad." Caroline scoffed.

"Perhaps so, Bobbsey. What you must also remember is you are only guaranteed this moment in life; you must make the most of it. Cherish the times you have with those you love instead of focussing on what ifs." Miranda advised. "Face this fear head-on and simply take things one step at a time. I'm sure you will see, given time, that this second chance, at having Andréa in our lives, is a positive."

"How can you know that?" Caroline asked.

"I once told Andréa I had hope. I live on it." Miranda's told her. "There is a small part of me has always hoped Andréa would return to me, as my equal. So, when we met again last weekend and I realised she no longer feared me, I found I could not let her go again so easily." Miranda wasn't usually this honest with her daughters, but she wanted Caroline to see just how important this connection with Andréa was. "When you meet someone whose soul calls to yours; like Cassidy's does to Isabel and mine to Andréa, you will realise what depths someone will go to, in order to keep that person in your life."

"Do you think I'll ever find it?" Caroline asked, pulling away and drying her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"I am certain you will. The people who enter our lives teach us some necessary lessons, Caroline. Just look at me. I was forty-eight when Andréa and I first met. I was married and had two impish daughters. Now, the daughters will never change, but my age and marital status have."

"What did she teach you?" Caroline murmured, pulling herself back together slowly as Miranda spoke.

"She taught me to listen to my heart over my head. I have always regretted the action I took to push her away. The reason for that was because I refused to listen to my heart and my mind kept whispering that I would never be able to give her what she needed. And now, well, I am at the age where I am beginning to contemplate my future again. You and Cassidy will be going off to college in a few short years. I do not want to be alone, rambling around this large house."

"Why haven't you dated if you didn't want to be alone?" Caroline was curious.

The question was one she had asked herself multiple times, always with the same answer. "No one could ever come close to what I feel for Andréa. Nothing has ever come close except what I feel for you and Cassidy. But that is different, you are my children."

"I should apologise to her," Caroline muttered.

"Not yet, Andréa is settling Ethan for the night," Miranda advised, pulling Caroline back into her arms.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline knocked on the door to the small library timidly, having watched Andy go in there after settling Ethan. She wasn't used to this, apologising for her behaviour, but the fact her mom wasn't happy meant more to her than her pride.

Entering the room, she looked directly into Andy's expressive eyes. She could see the hurt there quite clearly which made her feel ten times worse

She remembered her words to Andy upon greeting her at Dalton all those years before.

_"Hey, kiddos." Andy smiled, clearly happy to see them, but also nervous. "This is Izzy, my adopted daughter." Her smile widened as she looked at the little girl and her eyes held an insurmountable amount of love. "Izzy, this is Caroline and Cassidy Priestly. They'll be in the same grade as you."_

_Izzy ducked her head shyly and blushed. "Hi." She whispered nervously._

_Cassidy bounced excitedly on the spot, causing her to frown. "Hi Andy, I've missed you." She watched as her sister wrapped her arms around the brunette tightly, muttering that nothing was the same without her._

_"No, nothing's the same." Caroline spat. "It's better." She ground her teeth together. "I, for one, wish I never had to lay eyes on you again."_   _Caroline was hurt at the gentleness and affection Andy's eyes held when she looked at her new daughter. It was exactly how she used to look at her and Cassidy. But not for the last eight months. Her life, without the gentle brunette, seemed darker and her mom was sadder and barely spent any time at home. No, nothing was the same. Caroline brushed past them, totally ignoring the blonde girl._

_"Care? Don't be like that." Cassidy called out after her. She ignored her twin but felt the hurt and frustration rolling off her in waves. She caught Cassidy's words as she turned the corner out of their sight and leaned against a wall. "Well, I'm happy to see you, Andy. And to meet you, Izzy. Just ignore Care, for now, she'll come around."_

_"Are you sure about that, Cassi?" Andy asked softly. She could hear the hurt in Andy's voice._

_"No," Cassidy breathed. "But I have hope."_

"What can I do for you, Caroline?" Andy's voice broke into her thoughts, startling her. She had no idea just how long she had been stood there.

"Uh...well..." Caroline struggled to find the words.

"Just spit it out," Andy stated.

Caroline could sense she had truly hurt Andy again, and she was trying to harden herself against further pain. “I just...Ijustwantedtosaysorry" Caroline found herself stumbling in the rush to get the words out.

"Can you say that again, please? In English perhaps?" Andy smirked as she blew out a flustered breath.

"I just wanted to say sorry," Caroline stated quietly. "You don't deserve to face the brunt of my attitude. I wanted you to know that I am glad you are here." Caroline dropped her head, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

She heard the rustling as Andy moved and before she knew what was happening, her face was being held up so Andy could catch her eyes. She saw the same affection in the dark expressive orbs as they always held, well, since they had promised not to prank her again after the Harry Potter thing.

She felt an overwhelming sense of relief as Andy pulled her close, holding her tightly against her chest. She could feel the older woman trembling and knew she was crying. She pulled back, and taking Andy's hand, pulled her back towards the sofa.

"Don't cry. Mom will think I've upset you again." Caroline whispered. Andy snorted out a bark of laughter. "She cares about your wellbeing. She wants you to be happy here with us." Caroline spoke softly. "But if I give you a chance, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." Andy husked.

"You can't leave us, no matter if mom tries to push you away." Caroline glanced at her and saw the surprise in Andy's eyes.

"I never wanted to leave any of you," Andy explained. "But how could I have kept my place in your life, when your mom didn't want me to be a part of it? If I could have been there for you guys, I would have been."

"I know," Caroline muttered. "But you still haven't promised."

"I promise I will not willingly leave you, Caro." Andy breathed. "You know I've missed you, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Cassi told me every time she saw you, you asked after me," Caroline admitted.

Andy pulled her into her arms gently. "You and Cassi have always meant the absolute world to me."

"Not as much as Izzy," Caroline muttered darkly.

"Izzy and I have had rough times, Caro. It wasn't always this easy." Andy explained. "It has taken her a long time to see me as more than her cousin, as a parent for want of a better word. "

"Why?" Caroline asked. "Surely she knows how lucky she is to have you?"

"Thank you, honey. I think she does now, but I recently found out my mom told her I never really wanted her and had to be coerced into taking her in when Amy passed away. Izzy lived with that belief for quite a few years" She could almost taste Andy's anger as it rolled off her. "My dad always felt he was too old to raise another child, and my mom initially agreed, but then she changed her mind after Izzy finally started to settle with me."

"What happened?" Caroline asked. Andy frowned. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Caroline looked up as she heard the library door open and the sofa dipped beside her as her mom sat down with them.

Andy swallowed and caught her eyes. "My mom started legal action, to fight Amy's last wishes through the courts, and things got pretty ugly between us. I tried to hide the worst of it all from Izzy as I believed she was still struggling with the loss of Amy." She turned away. "I noticed a change in Izzy's behaviour towards me after that first summer trip to Ohio. She had just been granted the scholarship at Dalton and was happy when she left New York but when she returned, she acted colder towards me. With fighting my mom and everything, I pushed the bad feeling I had aside. Izzy still told me about her day at school and her growing friendship with Cassi, but no matter what I did, I could not break through the barrier she built around herself. She wouldn't accept me hugging her or offering her comfort."

"You didn't lose her though," Caroline stated.

"True. My mom failed, but the damage was already done. My relationship with my parents was irreparable and my mom had done her best to ensure Izzy doubted me." Andy licked her dry lips. Taking her water off the coffee table, she sipped slowly. "It was my dad set the record straight about eighteen months ago. They were emailing because Izzy had some questions for an assignment and he accidentally informed Izzy that I fought to keep her with me and E.J. When she came home that day, she called me her momma for the first time. We've experienced a lot of firsts since then. I got my first award, but Izzy had some of her art on display at Dalton, so I went to that instead. I was so, so very proud of her. We grieved together for the lost time but we make up for it every day."

"I haven't been particularly nice to her, have I?" Caroline looked away, shamefaced.

"No, but given the chance, you could change that," Andy spoke softly. "I would like it if you could become friends, although I don't expect it."

"You don't?" Caroline was stunned.

"No, although I know, given enough time, you could be the best of friends, you need to choose the people who you believe will stand beside you when life turns to hell. If that's not Izzy, then I only hope whoever it is, is worthy." Andy smiled softly. "You must make your own choices, Caro. They will shape you, and your world."

"I choose family." Caroline pulled away and stood. "I choose you, Izzy, the little monkey-man, Cassi and mom." She wagged her finger at the two women. "And you two need to date..." She trailed off, biting her lip. "...openly." As she stepped from the room, she turned towards the two women who had moved closer to each other. "Thank you for your honesty, Andy." She nodded once before sweeping from the room without a backward glance.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Thirty minutes into their journey towards Connecticut, Andréa set her cell up through the Bluetooth and set her music going.

Cassidy wriggled excitedly in her seat between Isabel and Caroline as a mix of songs played from Little Mix to Bon Jovi, with Andréa's eclectic taste often causing giggles or spontaneous bursts of singing as she drummed her fingers on her leg and her leg bobbed up and down to the music.

As the opening strains of Bohemian Rhapsody started, Andréa smiled and turned her head as Isabel started to sing. Andréa's voice joined the young woman's and they kept perfect harmony, until the first verse where Isabel's voice trailed off, allowing Andréa to sing alone.

 _**"Mama just killed a man** _  
_**Put a gun against his head,**_  
_**Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.** _  
_**Mama, life had just begun** _  
_**But now I've gone and thrown it all away..."** _

Andréas voice held so much raw emotion, it was all she could do to keep her concentration on the road ahead.

 _**"...carry on** _ **_  
As if nothing really matters..."_**

The lyrics tugged at something within Miranda, and the heartbreaking quality of Andréa's voice had her wondering about her inner pain. She had grown to be quite self-contained and in many ways, it was simply wonderful to be able to see how far she had grown.

Isabel and Cassidy started to singing along to the operatic melody until Andréa hit a high note and they all started headbanging.

Andréa growled out the next lyrics as their heads bopped.

 _**"So you think you can stop me** _  
_**And spit in my eye**_  
_**So you think you can love me** _  
_**And leave me to die** _

_**Oh baby, can't do this to me baby** _  
_**Just gotta get out**_  
 _**Just gotta get right outta here..."**_

This nonsense was clearly something Andréa, Cassidy and Isabel had done before, they were in perfect sync and their eyes reflected their joy.

Caroline's laughter cut through as she eyed her sister and Isabel's antics. "You three are crazy." She laughed.

The song slowed, and Andréa finished singing softly as a symbol crashed through the speakers.

_**"...Anyway, the wind blows."** _

Andréa bit her lip as she turned and gazed at her before smiling brightly. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "It's a good thing E.J isn't here, he would have insisted you and Caro join in."

"I'd simply have to refuse." Miranda grinned.

"Yeah, 'cause you find that so easy." Andréa teased. "Who let him pour his own syrup this morning, just because he pouted?"

Miranda pursed her lips at the memory of the pancakes swimming on a bed of maple syrup. "Yes, well..." Miranda trailed off. "...I find he is rather persuasive." She found herself smiling. "And it seemed fitting that we send him to his Tassie on a sugar-high."

"Tassie will have his hands full. It will make a change rather than him coming home like that." Andréa's laughter was like music.

"Quite. I look forward to hearing about his weekend. Christian mentioned the zoo." Miranda smiled softly as she concentrated on the road. "We should be in New Canaan in thirty minutes." She told them all.

Cassidy's groan and Isabel's small sigh could be heard over the pop music playing and Andréa turned around to face the pair. "Hey, it's only for a couple of weeks, okay? You'll both live."

"Andy, what's your favourite doughnut?" Caroline's question was unexpected but broke the growing tension.

Andy answered without hesitation. "Easy, the crème brûlée doughnut from Doughnut Plant."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy drove away from Long Lake Camp, feeling rather good about things. Before dropping the twins off, Caroline and Cassidy had continued asking everyone random questions while they travelled the rest of the way towards their grandparents home.

Upon their arrival, Maria and James Hetherington greeted them all warmly and led them to the large screened in the verandah, where hot coffee and a range of juice waited for them. They spoke of the drive so far and the one to come. Andy was surprised when Miranda addressed them by mom and dad, but they were so friendly with the editor she couldn't say why she was surprised.

When they made their goodbyes, Maria surprised them with a bag full of snacks, soda and a Thermos of coffee. Miranda, in a surprising move, kissed her ex-mother-in-law warmly on the cheek and whispered her thanks.

Andy was hugged and James Snr told her she was very pretty. He whispered Miranda was a lucky woman while his wife chuckled as she watched Cassidy and Isabel say their bittersweet goodbyes.

Miranda continued to drive and the silence after all the music and laughter from the initial leg of their journey felt almost oppressive. Isabel fell asleep leaning against the window, her legs stretched across the back seat.

Miranda broke the silence. "Would you rather lose the ability to lie or believe everything you're told?" She asked.

Startled, Andy didn't think the answer though. "Believe everything."

"Explain." Miranda seemed displeased by the answer.

"Well, I am aware I am a bad liar, and I prefer to tell the truth where possible, but there are times small lies are necessary." Andy focussed on being concise. "Like last year when E.J asked me if Santa was real, I had to lie, and when Izzy asked me if choices in life had hurt me. Those lies are okay if want to protect someone's feelings. Alternate to that you'd need to develop an amazing ability to deflect the questions. It's a hard question though, believing everything you're told could get you hurt you more and potentially make your life worse."

"When you put it like that, I suppose you are correct," Miranda smirked. "Would you rather lose all your memories from birth or not be able to make any new memories?"

"Lose my memories from birth." Andy continued to explain, knowing Miranda would demand it. "It's the moments now that are important, living in this moment, not a hankering for the past or people that no longer exist." Andy grinned. "So in the spirit of this game, would you rather die in five years with no regrets or die in twenty years with lots of regrets?"

"Twenty years with lots of regrets." Miranda glanced in the rearview at the sleeping girl. "I have many regrets from my past, and they colour who I am now, but if I could go back and have a do-over, I wouldn't change a damn thing, because it jas brought me to this moment, to building something special with you, Isabel and Ethan, and I know inherently that will never be something I regret. How could I, when I am following my heart."

An easier silence fell as they continued to travel north with only soft music and her own humming washing gently over them.

And now they were heading back to the city, with Miranda tapping on her iPhone while she drove. They had just passed Albany, having been driving over two hours when Miranda finally spoke.

"When you can, pull over." Miranda's soft request broke through her concentration.

"There's a service area in a few miles," Andy stated.

"Acceptable." Miranda leaned against the door, turned slightly towards her. It seemed like the older woman was at a loss for words. "What is your idea of a perfect date?" She asked hesitantly.

Andy was surprised by the random question. "Getting coffee or having dinner, preferably somewhere quiet. It has to be somewhere you can just sit and talk, taking the time to get to know the other person." She smiled. "I like the idea of just being able to be yourself, to talk, giggle and tell jokes and then realise hours have passed, but you aren't all that surprised because you are comfortable with that person."

"What if you already know that person?" Miranda queried.

"Ah, then it would be a night binge-watching all those shows I've been putting off watching because I don't have the time." Andy chuckled. "And then to be greeted the next morning with hot coffee and perhaps an onion bagel."

Miranda laughed heartily making Andy's heart soar. She saw the road stop and indicated to pull off the I-87.

Andy waited, feeling a rising sense of dread as Miranda stepped from the car and moved around to open her door.

Miranda held her hand out to help her from the car "I need your undivided attention, Andréa." She stated quietly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andréa slid from the car and followed her the three steps to a large wooden bench and they sat side by side.

Miranda wondered when the last time she had a truly meaningful conversation with someone, other than her daughters., but knew it was needed if she wished to deepen her relationship with the younger woman.

The fact was, she had always found the communication side of a relationship vastly difficult. She decided on an opening and ran with it. "What do you want out of life, Andréa?"

Andréa looked away and spoke quietly. "I just want someone to love me for the horrific, raging, emotionally unpredictable bitch I am."

She could hear the teasing held in the younger woman's voice and knew she was keeping her eyes averted so she didn't laugh. Andréa's good moods were rather infectious but underneath she could sense the brunette was wary.

Andréa turned to face her, her eyes solemn. "Seriously, Miranda. I just want a stable personal life, to have people in my life I can cherish, knowing they hold the same affection for me." Andréa sighed. "If you are having second thoughts about us, just tell me. I will back off and continue to live my life as I did before, keeping my distance and my heart safe."

"No, that is not what..." Miranda brushed her hand through her hair in frustration. "...How could you even think..." She was growing agitated. She knew this conversation was a bad idea. "...I know you want to have sex." She blurted.

Andréa caught her eyes. "Well I won't deny it, nor will I say I don't or desire you, Miranda, it would be a blatant lie, but it's not like I'm planning on ravaging you right here and now. And I'm happy to wait..."

"Forever?" Miranda interrupted her.

"As long as necessary. If I get frustrated I have ways and means of fixing it." Andy stated. "I'm not some unruly teenager unable to handle my sexual urges. I have hands and a very good vibrator..." Andréa clapped her hand over her mouth as a blush rose across her pale cheeks.

She allowed the silence to grow between them in the hope they could both get themselves together. To allow Andréa to overcome her embarrassment and for her to gather her swirling thoughts.

"You said forever?" Andréa whispered.

"I don't know if I am able to..." She bit her lip. "...enact certain intimacies." She frowned at her choice of words. She watched closely as Andréa contemplated the words, her head nodding slightly as a frown formed.

"Is this about those ridiculous nicknames from Page Six, the Ice Queen and frigid fashionista?" Andréa asked.

"There may be some truth in those names, but no," Miranda stated softly.

She saw Andréa thinking and knew she had jumped to her own conclusions about her behaviour when she stiffened. "You don't desire me then?" She queried. "I thought, after our kisses..."

That was the last thing she wanted Andréa to think. She saw the younger woman's confidence plummet.

"I do, very much so. You are just being ridiculous now." Miranda informed her firmly. "This is rather embarrassing, my darling." She licked her lips nervously as Andréa's head snapped up at the admission. "Although we have ignored it so far, you are surely aware of the rather large age difference between us, my body is changing, Andréa and..."

"Menopause?" Andy chuckled darkly. "Is that all?"

"All?" Miranda's asked, her voice rising in surprise.

"Look, I told you my mom had me later in life. She was in her late forties when I came along. I was there when she went through her change, I understand there are physical changes that affect sex drive, spanning from a dry vagina, hot flushes, night sweats, touch sensitivity and a slower sexual response to even, God forbid, putting weight on and growing a moustache."

Andréa cackled at her look of shock. "Andréa, I..." She didn't know what to say as she waited for the laughter to run its course.

"I am a woman too, Miranda. I want you to be comfortable enough with me to talk openly about sex. We could plan, when we are ready, a slow, lingering, intensely passionate, mind-blowing lovemaking session. I do not have to penetrate you to make love to you if you do not wish, although there are plenty of lubricants available. You don't even have to take your clothes off if you feel self-conscious." Andréa was growing louder as she battled to get her point across. "Jesus, Miranda, I would even masturbate for you should you find that is what you want. There is no pressure to rush this." Andréa blushed again and glanced around to make sure no one was nearby. "Did you know masturbation can help to improve blood flow and muscle tone down there?" She whispered.

"It was mentioned at my last physical," Miranda admitted, embarrassed. "I exercise regularly and eat a healthy diet which also helps, and I do actually desire you, it's just..."

"I've always found you beautiful, Miranda, that won't ever change," Andréa spoke hesitantly. "I am not in a position to compare who you were before this to who you are now, however, if we find sexual intimacy isn't always possible we have other options available to us. We can make time to have romantic dinners, take a moonlit walk or a carriage ride through Central Park, we could organise a secluded picnic or I could give you a sensual massage. We can be intimate without sex."

"You are still so young. How long will it be before you realise I'm not..." Miranda's words disappeared when Andréa captured her lips, drawing her in as she teased them with the tip of her tongue.

"I will prove this is what I want, that it is, and always will be, enough, in every way," Andréa whispered, breaking their kiss gently and leaving her craving more. "To have you in my life, in any way, is a blessing, Miranda and it is more than I ever imagined possible."

Miranda felt reassured at the determination in Andréa's eyes. "If you say so, my darling." Miranda smiled softly. "Now, if you could go anywhere in the world with me, where would you want to go?"

"Paris," Andréa admitted with a shy smile. "I'd really like to experience the City of Light and Love by your side rather than two steps behind you."

"Then we shall plan to do so." Miranda stood and held her hand out once again to have it grasped firmly. She tugged the younger woman to her feet. "Thank you for your understanding, my darling." She sighed.

"You know, when the time is right, I'm going to try, right? You once said I can do anything." Andréa's smile was wide as they stepped hand-in-hand towards the car.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy struggled to concentrate while Miranda's warm hand sat lightly on her thigh as she drove through the city back towards the townhouse. She had refused Miranda's various offers to take over driving.

She squinted through the windscreen, marvelling at the beautiful red and orange colours of the sunset as the sky darkened rapidly and the night set in.

It really had been a good day, they had fallen silent only fifteen minutes before having continued to ask one another questions in a rousing game of Would You Rather. It seemed rather silly to play such a game with Miranda Priestly, but it had been eye-opening.

She wondered how they had come to this, so quickly. Miranda wanted her but was concerned over her own ability to allow her to reciprocate. Although she had a momentary lapse in confidence earlier that day, she understood Miranda desired her, the way she moaned against her lips when they kissed and the hunger held in the darkening of her beautiful blue eyes told her the truth of the older woman's feelings. She swore she would continue to give Miranda the time she needed.

"Would you rather lose the ability to read or the ability to speak?" Miranda's voice cut through the comfortable silence that had grown between them.

Andy found herself smiling. "I'd rather lose the ability to speak. As you know I'm a fairly adequate writer and I could always have a robot voice like Stephen Hawking or learn sign language." Her smile widened at Miranda's laughter. "I'm as much a reader as I am a writer and although it may seem I like the sound of my own voice, not enough to sacrifice reading."

Miranda smiled. "I find I must agree. I can easily lose myself in words. Words are forgiving. They never judge, they never hate, and they turn you into whatever you want to be. So often, the words that fly from between my lips are harsh. I find talking detrimental to my mental and emotional health. I think that is why I am often so quiet."

"That explains a lot," Andy stated softly, stunned by the editor's honesty.

"I think today has been an acceptable first date. We have spoken in depth and the time has passed reasonably quickly. We have had the opportunity to show one another our true selves." Miranda smiled softly as she navigated Lexington Avenue and turned onto East 73rd St.

"You wish to count this as a first date?" Andy was surprised. "If that's the case, I should leave you with a chaste kiss and the hope to get your number." She teased.

"Oh no, that will just not do. How about we extend things and share a bottle of wine, watch Netflix and eat leftover pizza?" Miranda counteracted.

"Then I have no choice but to say yes to all. That would be the perfect end to the day." Andy pulled up outside the house and switched off the ignition before turning to face Miranda. "Is it too early to say how much I have loved spending this time with you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Not at all. I must admit, I enjoyed the day greatly, especially your rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody." Miranda leaned forward slightly and ran her fingers up Andy's jaw, pulling her closer. "Thank you." She whispered.

"What for?" Andy breathed.

"For simply being you." Miranda husked, brushing a light kiss against her lips.

The flash of a camera had them pulling apart and Miranda's lips pursed in displeasure at the sight of the lone photographer. "Well, it seems we are going to be outed sooner rather than later." She whispered. "This is your time to run, Andréa."

Andy stepped from the car and moved around to the passenger side quickly. Holding the door open, she extended her hand to Miranda. "I'm not going anywhere, Miranda. I spoke the truth last week, the press can kiss my ass." Bending low to catch Miranda's eyes, Andy spoke the truth of her heart. "I will set the city, fuck it, the entire world even, on fire with the truth. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the luckiest person in the world." She caught Miranda's started expression. "I told Caro it was too early for lovey-dovey declarations, but I need to be fearless in the face of what ignites my soul." She licked her lips nervously, knowing her words could potentially be overheard by the lurking paparazzi. "I love you, Miranda Priestly. I have loved you for years and I'll continue through life, to my grave, always loving you."

Miranda reached for her outstretched hand and squeezed it as she slid from the car. "You brave, beautiful woman." She muttered. "How did I get to be so blessed as to have you?"

"You're just lucky, I guess." Andy's teasing reply had Miranda laughing as the flash of camera lit up the night sky.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 


	11. Chapter 11

Miranda could smell the now familiar scent of coconut which emanated from Andréa's luscious dark hair, and the scent of vanilla from her skin as she inhaled deeply.

Her hands ached to touch the younger woman's smooth, porcelain skin. Her mouth longed to snare her full lips in a heated kiss. She wanted to see those dark expressive eyes darken with lust and longing for her. Andréa was so full of life and she simply wished to bask in her presence, but she had returned home with Ethan after their weekend together. Lay in her large bed, she clutched the pillow where Andréa's head had laid just the night before and let herself remember.

They returned home from dropping Isabel at camp and their photograph was taken, but Andréa was seemingly unconcerned by it. She had professed her love, loud and clear for the whole world to hear.

Upon entering the house they had eventually settled in on the couch and Andréa had put some inane sitcom on as they ate leftover pizza and relaxed. She must have fallen into a deep sleep because when she woke up, her head was in Andréa's lap and warm fingers were running through her hair and massaging her scalp. It had felt so wonderful.

It was only a week since they reconnected and yet it seemed as if she and Andréa had not spent a single day apart, never mind the four years that had passed. Andréa was still able to read her better than anyone she had ever met, although sometimes she got it so vastly wrong.

The evening before, Andréa had surprised her with a romantic candlelit dinner of Boursin-Stuffed Chicken wrapped in prosciutto, sat on a bed of wild rice and steamed vegetables, and the most delicious chocolate mousse she had ever tasted. Wine and conversation flowed as they sat in candlelight, enjoying their meal, with soft music playing through the Bose.

Once they had finished eating, Andréa took hold of her hand and pulled her to her feet. She guided her into her arms and they swayed to the soft voice of Sara Bareilles. Her arms had rested on Andréa shoulders and she stroked her fingers through her silky hair as her lips trailed the strong line of her jawline before making her way to catch those beautifully full, tempting lips.

Every muscle in her body relaxed at the gentle touch of lips. The way their lips fit together left her wanting a lifetime of these kisses, unlimited and unconditional access to Andréa's perfectly soft, full lips. She couldn't stop herself from turning one kiss into another, and another, the gentle, sweet touches slowly becoming hotter. She finally pulled back, stroking a thumb over Andréa's cheek as her eyes opened to meet hers. Her own smile was uncontrollable before she leaned in and kissed Andréa again. Their kisses deepened and she had somehow coaxed Andréa's mouth open, their tongues meeting. It had been intoxicating.

Her hands weaved in her the brunette's silken locks as they traded kiss after kiss and Andréa's hands had swept up and down her back before caressing the roundness of her ass. They slowly moved to the front and her palms grazed her nipples, making them stiffen into hard pebbles. As a jolt of desire swept through her, Miranda had pulled back by the unexpected feelings the young woman coaxed in her. She spotted the sudden discomfort in Andréa's eyes as she turned and walked from the room, whispering an apology for overstepping as she brushed past her.

She took her time to clean up and when she had finally completed her chore and made her way to the bed they had been sharing, she found Andréa asleep, but there was a telling streak from her tears on her cheeks. That morning, she had attempted to talk to Andréa over coffee, but she had kept her eyes averted and remained monosyllabic. And then she'd rushed away with excuses she needed to get Ethan from Christian.

She found she had struggled to remain focussed all day, with her thoughts often fluttering to the beautiful brunette. But she had pushed through with her usual determination and compared with other days her team's incompetence was kept to a minimum. One highlight of the day had been upon finding the photograph of their kiss was gracing Page Six. Emily almost shrieked at the sight of it, before muttering  _'bloody bollocks!'_. The reaction had her lips twitching as she tried to hide her amusement.

Throwing Andréa's pillow to one side, she decided there was only one course of action. Sliding from her bed, she stepped into her closet and found some comfortable clothes. A pair of cashmere 'Palazzo' pants and a matching sweater that fell off one shoulder. She packed an overnight bag and picked up her cell. Looking around, she spotted the book and frowned. Picking it up, she set it under the arm holding her small Paul Smith Kaleidoscope bag and made her way through the large dark house. She grabbed her car keys on her way to the garage and smiled at the thought of what she planned.

The streets heading towards Andréa's were quiet due to the heavy showers caused by the sudden summer storm that day and she reached the apartment in just over ten minutes. There were one or two members of the press lurking but she ignored them. Luckily, she found parking right outside and as she stepped quickly towards the complex door, it opened and she slipped past the young couple and made her way to the second level.

She could hear the soft piano melody coming from Andréa's apartment and could hear her soft voice. She recognised it as a cover version of Like I'm Gonna Lose You. She stood, simply listening, stunned once again by the raw emotion in Andréa's voice. Shaking herself from her stupor as the song ended, she made a fist and knocked briskly on the door.

As the door was wrenched open, she saw the surprise in Andréa's eyes. She pushed her back and dropped her bag and the book as she kicked the door closed behind her. Unwilling to wait, she pushed herself forward into Andréa's arms and was unsurprised when they came around to hold her tight. "Do not run from me again," Miranda whispered.

"I...I...no! I thought...I...I fucked up, didn't I? I mean, I..." Andréa stuttered.

"Not at all," Miranda interrupted.

Andréa sucked in a large breath of air and her shoulders sagged in relief. "Oh, thank God." She breathed. "Ethan's with Christian. I punched someone and quit my job today." She admitted.

Miranda was astonished by the words. Pulling back, she saw the distress in Andréa's eyes. "Please, explain what happened." She asked softly. She turned and removed her jacket, folding it across the arm of the sofa.

"I saw The Post when Christian shoved it under my nose. He was fairly amused I was making the news rather than writing it. When I got to work, I ignored the pointed looks and how the conversation stalled when I entered the bullpen. The sports editor, Gillespie, made some shitty comments about the photos on Page Six. When I didn't rise to his baiting, he asserted, to all who would listen, that I kept my job and got to pick and choose the articles I write because I had been secretly fucking you since I worked for you. I continued to ignore him, apart from telling him to fuck off once. But it was when he brought Izzy into things that I lost it."

"The scholarship?" Miranda asked.

"No, not that." Andréa pulled away and led her to the sofa. "He mentioned her friendship with a certain  _'Fashion Queen's'_  daughter in a rather disparaging way. Basically, he told me the apple didn't fall far from the tree and how could I expect her not to turn into a baby dyke when she was clearly surrounded by lesbians. He then said there was no doubt my E.J was going to grow up to be a  _'fag'_. Greg tried to intervene at that point but was too late. I knocked his front tooth out."

"Greg's?" Miranda was confused.

"Yeah, he was caught by my elbow as I punched Gillespie square in the nose," Andréa admitted. "He knows it was an accident, but it was decided it would be for the best if I quit. Greg spoke to HR and no legal action will be taken as long as I leave quietly."

"What will you do now?" Miranda pulled Andréa into her arms.

"I don't know. Good Morning America still wants me, they seem to believe any publicity is good publicity." Andréa scoffed. "They even improved upon the job offer."

"Don't take it," Miranda stated. "You want to write, Andréa. You once told me your dream was to write for the New Yorker. Do that. I will speak with David should you wish, and see what openings he has." She licked her lips. "Or you could freelance." She saw Andréa's eyes glisten with her impending tears and cupped her beautiful face in her hands and kissed her deeply. "Always do whatever sets your soul on fire, my darling." She whispered.

"I have bills and rent and..." Andréa swallowed her rising panic. "...Jesus, it took me all year to scratch the couple of thousand bucks for Izzy's camp and..."

"I will help in any way I can. I could arrange for Ethan to make use of the Elias Clarke playgroup for the next few months, or I'm sure Cara would be happy to take up his care, either would give you the time you need to work. You can eat with us at the house." She continued to list the things she believed would concern the younger woman. "Designers are always providing items for Cassidy and Caroline to wear, so Isabel will be okay for clothes and I'm sure once they realise Ethan is around, they will clamour to dress the little man too."

Miranda resolved to let Donatella know of the change in her circumstances, that way word was sure to spread around the industry quickly. "If paying rent becomes an issue, you could easily move in with the twins and I. The children have their own rooms and I would happily renovate the fourth floor leading up to the roof for you if you believe you require more space."

Pulling away from her, Andréa offered a watery smile." You would really turn your life upside down for us?"

"I will do anything to have you remain in my life, Andréa," Miranda stated. "I know this seems quick, but I just...I simply desire for you to be happy and comfortable. But more than that, I wish for you to continue to succeed. You have, in a small way, held your own career back in order to raise your children, and yet you have still garnered accolades and respect in this industry. But now you have the opportunity to set out to do what you wish. You can write for the Times, the New Yorker, Harpers, Ploughshare, Paris Review, Vanity Fair or even the Cincinnati Review. You will be published in Runway as often as you can come up with fresh, invigorating ideas." Miranda smiled softly at Andréa's look of disbelief. "And should you wish to take your knowledge of fashion to Vogue or even Allure, I shall support that too."

She delighted in the sound of Andréa's giggle at the mention of Allure. "You know Michelle Lee does not think much of my ideas or my taste in fashion." She waved a hand over herself airily and Miranda took in what she was wearing, a navy blue men's shirt that only just covered her ass. Her breath caught at the display of long toned legs.

"Well, she is a nincompoop and I had Emily advise her of such today when she called to arrange lunch." Miranda smiled. "But simply put, Allure's loss is Runway's gain. My magazine will reap the benefits from the talent and ambition you have and I shall personally benefit from having such a stunningly beautiful partner in my life, an intelligent, compassionate woman, who I find myself enraptured by. Someone I can nurture and support and who will offer me the same in return."

Miranda understood her words could be shocking to Andréa, her personality ensured people kept their distance. She was an introvert at heart, which came across as her being cold and uninterested. She struggled with small-talk unless she was comfortable enough with someone and the need to fake interest as she networked often set her teeth on edge. She often had to pretend to be someone she was not, but she did what she needed to succeed in her world. What made her the best though was her keen eye for detail. She somehow noticed things that others didn't.

Like sending Emily after Andréa all those years before. As the brunette spun on her heel and fired at her how hard she would work and even her knowledge that she wouldn't fit in, she saw the spark of ambition shining brightly and a healthy dose of chutzpah. It made her curious about the young woman. What would she actually do to succeed? Andréa was raw, but she could see her beauty, she radiated energy and life. Her dark unruly hair, large doe-like eyes and the smile that seemed to shoot sunbeams at whomever it was directed toward offered her a sense of peace and security she had never experienced before.

Andréa surprised her by flinging herself back into her arms and she felt the dampness of her tears against her neck. After a few moments, she spoke. "You brought a bag?" The whispered question had Miranda pulling back.

"I felt the loss of your presence beside me greatly, Andréa. The house seemed far too big and quiet for my taste." Miranda admitted honestly.

"You wanna stay?" Andréa asked softly.

"That would be acceptable." Miranda's lips quirked in the ghost of a smile. "And perhaps we could take up where we left off last night?" She queried breathlessly. "Regardless of what you thought, I would sincerely like to try for more."

Andréa's smile was almost blinding. Pulling back she took off and Miranda was at a loss as she watched her slender body move quickly down the hall towards her bedroom. Once she reached the door, Andréa turned and looked at her. She smiled one of those bright, megawatt smiles that left Miranda warm and her eyes twinkled playfully when crooked a finger, beckoning the editor to follow.

Miranda stood quickly and picked up the book and her bag. She placed one on the coffee table and almost jogged after the brunette. The bedroom was softly illuminated by a lamp, just enough so that when Miranda looked up, her heart seemed to skip a beat at the sight before her.

Andréa lay on the bed, her hair splayed across her pillows and her pale skin a stark contrast to the dark covers. The brunette stared at her, the playfulness in her eyes replaced by raw desire. She patted the bed beside her encouragingly.

Climbing onto the bed next to her, Miranda leaned down and placed a soft kiss against the waiting lips. She could hear the heavy rain pelting down onto the street as Andréa deepened their kisses. It felt like they were the only two people in the City. Andréa returned her kisses lovingly. It felt so natural. As if they had done this a thousand times before when in reality it had happened only a handful. Miranda eventually pulled away, needing air, and looked deeply into Andréa's eyes.

"You've seriously no idea how long I have dreamed of this," Andréa whispered. "I was so close to laying my heart at your feet in Paris, but I couldn't. What if you had rejected me? It would've been left with nothing."

Miranda trailed her fingertips down Andréa's neck and heard her breath hitch. "Mm, I feel the same," Miranda spoke quietly.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Andréa asked hesitantly.

"I have never been more certain." Miranda wanted this so much.

She kissed Andréa softly and they were returned with less skill, but more passion. Andréa hummed into her mouth as their tongues twined. She felt the jolt of desire land between her thighs and moved closer rather than away, pressing Andréa down into the mattress with her body. She placed a trail of kisses from her lips down her neck to the bare skin unhidden by the collar of the shirt. When her mouth reached Andréa 's collarbone, she raised her hands to the shirt and started unbuttoning, her mouth trailing across the bare skin she uncovered. She bent to tease her nipples, taking them into her mouth to briefly suck and drawing out little gasps. She watched as they stiffened under her gentle touch and ran her thumbs teasingly over them.

Her patience, never her strongest virtue, was wearing thin, and Andréa's hands in her hair, pushing her head lower was all she needed to blaze soft kisses over her breasts and ribs, to her toned stomach and finally to her covered mound. She inhaled deeply, delighting in the heady scent of the woman below. Shifting, her lips moved over the damp cotton and her tongue met the material in its first taste of Andréa's desire. She moaned softly against the radiating heat and pushed the material aside to allow her tongue to breach her moist lips, causing Andréa to cry out softly. She slowly licked her way up and ended the sensuous contact with the brunette with a flick of her sensitive clit.

With a coaxing touch, Andréa opened her legs wider, allowing her to settle between them as she initiated a searing kiss. Her fingers slipped under the band of Andréa's panties and between her thighs hesitantly, and the soft sigh showed the younger woman's acceptance. "May I taste you, my darling?" Miranda asked.

"God, yes." The hissed agreement had her moving down once more her free hand tugging thin black cotton down over slender hips as her other hand continued to move teasingly against her.

She pushed her fingers softly between the folds, sliding a single digit inside as her tongue provided slow, teasing licks as Andréa writhed, her heels digging into the mattress as her legs tensed. Miranda coaxed her clit from its hood and licked it. Andrea's throaty moan in response, had her encircling her clit and sucking it into her mouth.

Andréa's low moans filled her ears and she could feel her muscles tensing as her hips rocked against her. Miranda continued to lick and suck as her finger thrust insistently. Andréa's cries of impending release grew urgent and more intense as she thrust into her with a second finger and then a third in quick succession before her body trembled and she flooded her hand and chin with her essence. Miranda continued to lap at the fragrant nectar until Andréa let out a deep sigh and her movements stilled.

Miranda's own body thrummed with desire. Moving swiftly she rid herself of her clothes and settled beside the brunette in nothing but her panties. Andréa turned on her side and they faced each other. She felt suddenly shy under the expressive eyes of her, hopefully, soon-to-be-lover. Exquisitely soft, tender kisses were trailed down her jaw and neck as Andréa's hands wrapped around her, stroking her back soothingly.

"You're so Goddamned beautiful, Miranda," Andréa whispered. "And as I've said, although I would like to make love to you, there is, nor will there ever be, the need to rush."

Frustration gripped her insides. She desired Andréa so very much and if she was honest with herself, she always had. Her body's betrayal of that left her apoplectic with rage. Shaking her anger away, she thought about everything that had brought her to this moment, of laying in Andréa's bed, their bodies pressed close against one another.

Andréa initiated a soft kiss, humming against her lips as she tasted herself. In that kiss, it seemed like Andréa knew everything about her. As if she knew how badly she had wanted her lips on her. Miranda sensed the passion and love in them and it made her lightheaded. She stopped kissing Andréa and looked into her eyes, just wanting to take a moment to look at her, to reflect in her beauty. She gazed into the woman's beautiful hazel eyes and knew she would be able to see all the love and desire, and perhaps even the fear, within her. See all the want that had grown throughout the week. All the nights she had laid in her empty bed just wishing she was there...thinking of all the things she wished to do to her.

"Touch me, Andréa," Miranda whispered.

Andréa smiled. "With pleasure, love." She dipped her head and her tongue flicked out behind Miranda's ear.

She lay there for a long moment, savouring all the sensations that Andréa evoked in her as her lips and long hair trailed tantalisingly over her body. Her desire grew, and she could feel the excitement building in the deep ache between her thighs. Closing her eyes, she arched into the soft suckling and teasing at her breast. Andréa's hand slid along her smooth thigh, from her knee to the place where her legs met. She shifted her legs to give more access and was rewarded immediately when slender fingers breached the elastic of her panties and came to rest in the patch of neat curls just above her pussy.

Gently, those fingers began to probe and caress, seeking out the places where the folds parted and the lips gave way to the wetness within. Andréa shifted and positioned herself between her legs, dipping her head to join her mouth with her fingers. She pulled the panties free and removing her hand, held Miranda's hips as she licked her pussy in wide strokes, as she rocked slightly against her.

Miranda felt herself responding by spreading herself wider and moaned when that talented tongue pressed into her centre. "Oh, God." She moaned. She felt the orgasm building quite unexpectedly and felt herself quiver around the strong muscle as a low moan rent from her throat as her climax roared through her.

Andréa crawled up next to her draping a long leg over hers, her arm resting across her stomach and her head nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Miranda wrapped her up in her arms and held her tight, listening to her soft breathing, her eyes open in wonder at the truth of her words.

Andréa Sachs really could do anything.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Andy woke up anchored down by none other than one Miranda Priestly. It seemed that although she had fallen asleep snuggling into the woman and half sprawled over her, they had somehow reversed positions while they slept. Miranda was in her arms, her leg thrown casually over her hip, her arm wrapped around her waist, as if not wishing to let her go, just in case she disappeared in the night.

Andy knew she would never leave. Seriously, there was no place she'd rather be, except perhaps the bathroom, right now. Her bladder made itself felt and she squirmed uncomfortably. Miranda's sleepy voice caught her attention as the older woman shifted. "Go do what you need, but ensure you come back to me."

Andy looked down at the woman and saw her soft smile. "Yes, Miranda." She grinned cheekily.

Scooting from the cocoon of warmth, Andy shivered as she stepped quickly to the bathroom. Taking her time to do what she needed before washing her hands. Looking in the mirror, she noticed her hair was ridiculous and ran a brush through it in an attempt to tame the beast that was her thick, often curly mane. Sighing, she realised her attempts were futile.

Shaking her head, she moved quickly from the bathroom, dragging her robe off the hook on the back of the door and shrugging it over her naked frame as she stalked to the kitchen. Moving efficiently, she set the coffee maker up, and within minutes was carrying two steaming mugs back towards her bedroom.

She found Miranda sat against the headboard, pillows behind her back, propping her up as she tapped emails or messages on her cell. Raising her eyes, she smiled at Andy.

The younger woman believed it was the fact that she was carrying the liquid elixir Miranda needed that caused pleasure the spark in those often cold, blue eyes, but as she placed the coffee down on the bedside table, Miranda reached for her, rather than the mug, pulling her bodily down on top of her.

"You have been gone an age, my darling," Miranda whispered teasingly. "I have rearranged my morning. I thought we could pick up Ethan and have breakfast at Black Seed Bagels." Her smile broadened. "Or there's Sadelle's or perhaps Viand?" Miranda's eyebrow rose.

"Mm, yum." Andy grinned as she attempted to ease herself off Miranda to lay at her side but Miranda kept a firm grip. She looked down into Miranda's hooded eyes. "Your coffee will be getting cold." She smirked.

"I don't care." Miranda groaned as she shifted and Andy's thigh fell between hers. "Don't move." She husked, rocking against Andy's thigh gently. "Oh, my darling." Miranda's breathy moan ignited Andy's desire. Shifting, she was surprised to find herself held firmly in place. "Don't move." Miranda chided breathlessly.

Andy whimpered, wishing she could actively participate in Miranda's pleasure. "Please, Miranda." The low whine had Miranda catching her eyes and cupping her face, she brought their mouths together in a heated kiss. She could feel her own desire coating her inner thighs and was certain Miranda would feel it too.

Each slow grinding motion against her sent tingles of pleasure down her spine. It felt so good, but it wasn't enough. Slipping a hand between them, Miranda pushed the robe apart and pressed her palm against her. Their tongues entwined, as they french kissed languidly. Miranda took used her free hand to grab Andy's, guiding it between her thighs.

Andy understood exactly what Miranda wanted her to do. Her finger slid between her lips and pressed firmly against Miranda's clit as the editor mirrored her movements. Andy wanted to come, but more than that, she wanted Miranda to climax even more. She was desperate for Miranda to let her in as her desire coated her fingers. She could feel her own heartbeat thundering in her ears as her breathing turned erratic.

The little moans and whimpers leaving Miranda's throat just increased her own aching need and as she climaxed, quietly, chanting Andy's name breathlessly, Andy found her own body responding, succumbing to wave after wave of pleasure as two of Miranda's fingers entered her. She felt the overwhelming waves of release a climax always provided but Miranda clearly wasn't finished with her.

Turning them until she hovered over Andy, Miranda moved lower and her warm hands swept over the top of her thighs, pushing the robe away fully. The cool air of the room had goosebumps covering every inch of her skin as Miranda's lips trailed up the inside of her knees and thighs until she reached her dripping core. Andy had never felt so aroused as she did at that moment.

Miranda's warm mouth connecting with her had Andy gasping as she hummed against her before her tongue dipped leisurely against her straining clit. Miranda lifted her legs and placed them over her narrow shoulders, seeking further contact between Andy's tense thighs. Fighting for air, Andy knew her hunger for this woman may never be assuaged, she was insatiable. She couldn't remember a time where she had come more than once, not even when she touched herself, and yet here was this woman pushing her easily towards another intense orgasm, She was ready to ride the cresting wave of her second orgasm as it built within her.

When it finally broke, the climax was nothing like she'd ever experienced. It felt like she was encountering unending pleasure and she was suddenly fearful this was just a dream and that Miranda would be gone when she woke. Unable to stop it, tears formed in her eyes and a sob tore from her throat.

Miranda stopped and looked up from between Andy's thighs, her eyes expressing concern as she fought her uncontrollable tears, her hand coming up to her mouth to stifle the overwhelming emotions. Miranda moved up, her arms wrapping around Andy and holding her carefully. She pulled Andy in for a gentle kiss, trying to offer reassurance with the gentle touch.

Andy fought to calm herself, watching as Miranda's eyes seemed to shift colour as the light in the room from the coming day moved. Her eyes hold admiration and concern as she shifted to a position beside her so they faced each other, pulling the comforter back over them. Miranda brushed an errant curl from her eyes. "You know, I also feel vastly overwhelmed by this, although I struggle to demonstrate it so freely."

Andy hiccupped. "I'm sorry."

Miranda pulled her close so they were pressed close as they could, her hand running up and down Andy's back soothingly. They fit together almost perfectly, like the exact pieces of a complex jigsaw puzzle. The warmth of the intimate embrace offered Andy comfort. "Hush now. No apologies, my lovely Andréa. Never apologise for showing me the beauty in your heart." Miranda brushed a light kiss over her pouting lips. "You look and sound simply exquisite when you climax." She breathed. "I want to eternally be the cause of them."

Andy blushed furiously causing Miranda to smirk and scoot closer and moved sensuously against her, allowing Andy's supple thigh to meet her pubic bone. She could feel Miranda trembling against her and couldn't help but turn them so she was hovering over the older woman, her thigh pressed against her. It was such an intimate way of loving someone without the need for penetration.

Miranda grabbed her ass, digging her fingers into info the soft flesh to urge her on. Andy ground down faster and harder, trying to give Miranda what she needed until Miranda arched her back, a low whine the proof of her climax as Andy gave one last powerful thrust and came for the third time, shuddering against the editor. The bliss she experienced as Miranda continued to quiver against her was immense and she never wanted the moment to end.

"I love you," Miranda whispered.

Andy said nothing, simply holding Miranda tightly and allowing the waves of contentment to cause her to fall into a light sleep.

Close to 8 am Andy woke with a start. She could hear the tinkling of the piano coming from her living room. Looking around, she could not see her robe anywhere and her smile widened. She knew she would find Miranda wearing the royal blue terrycloth robe, Padding naked into the living room, she leaned against the doorjamb and watched as Miranda bent over the small piano, her fingers trailing over the keys gracefully.

She easily recognised the piece as Debussy's Clair de Lune and marvelled at the strength of the melody, knowing the seemingly simple piece needed maturity and a level of piano skill that many people just didn't possess. She gasped as Miranda moved swiftly into the complicated chords and swift arpeggios within the middle of the song smoothly. Her head popped up as she spoke. "I learnt to play this as a child. My maternal grandmother was a concert pianist in Vienna, however, the war happened and she and my grandfather had to flee to the UK."

"My grandma was simply a music aficionado," Andy stated. "She was in no way a professional, but she taught me to play the piano." Andy stepped closer and Miranda inched to the side to let her sit at the stool beside her. "Izzy has no musical inclination and I've been trying to teach E.J but some days it seems I fight a losing battle, although he likes to bang the keys and make loud noises. Luckily I have good neighbours."

Miranda snorted as her fingers trailed over the keys, finishing the classical song with ease. "I heard you playing last night as I made to knock upon the door. Do you prefer modern hits?"

"Not necessarily, although my repertoire holds many." Andy smiled as her fingers trailed over the keys and she hummed along to the opening of Birdy's wings.

She started to sing the chorus softly.

**_"Oh lights go down_ **   
**_In the moment we're lost and found_ **   
**_I just wanna be by your side_ **   
**_If these wings could fly  
For the rest of our lives..."_ **

Andy saw Miranda knew the song and smiled as she sang about thoughts and words failing her. It was exactly how she felt towards the end of her time at Runway.

She sang the final chorus lightly finishing the song with passion.

**_"Oh, damn these walls_ **   
**_In the moment, we're ten feet tall_ **   
**_And how you told me after it all_ **   
**_We'd remember tonight  
For the rest of our lives."_ **

She finished playing and frowned as the closing note hung unhappily in the air. Turning to face the editor and caught her eyes. "I don't normally play for an audience. I'm a little rusty."

The honesty of the words seemed to stun Miranda. "You call that rusty?" Her disbelief was clear.

Andy felt apprehensive. "I don't play much these days, just when I'm feeling a little overwhelmed and emotional." She stood from the bench. "I should shower, Christian will no doubt be here shortly."

Miranda slipped from the piano stool and took the two steps to her. With no hesitation, she pulled Andy into her arms. "Thank you for sharing this with me." She whispered. "Now, while you shower and dress I shall prepare coffee. My last one went cold." Miranda licked her lips before standing on tiptoes and brushing her lips lightly against Andy's.

Andy saw the nervousness in Miranda's eyes as if expecting to be rebuffed. She initiated a deeper kiss. "I know I didn't respond earlier, but I do love you, Miranda. Last night and this morning were..." She trailed off, unable to find the right word.

"Acceptable?" Miranda queried, an eyebrow arched mischievously.

"More than acceptable." Andy grinned. "More like phenomenal. I should shower, I won't be too long." She pulled away from the editor and offered her a fleeting smile as she walked towards the bathroom with the blue eyes following her every step.

Her shower was just what she needed to gather her thoughts. Taking the time to straighten her hair, she looked in the mirror and saw the confident glow in her eyes. She knew with Miranda by her side, offering her encouragement, she would get through any difficulties the next stage of her career may produce. She made some solid plans to start looking for publications seeking submissions and even coming up with some ideas that may be suitable for Runway, or perhaps Vogue.

Stepping from the bathroom, dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a silk blouse, Andy heard the buzzer.

Miranda stepped towards it and pressed the door release to allow entrance before moving towards the bedroom. Before she had stepped halfway across the room little fists were banging on the door. "Momma, let's me in."

Andy opened the door, catching the movement as Miranda pulled the robe closer together against her chest.

Ethan's squeal was loud and he launched himself across the room and ignoring her, threw himself at Miranda's legs, holding on tight. "M'wanda, did you come to cheer momma up?"

Miranda hesitated, and Andy could see her son's open display of affection and question had wrong-footed her.

Christian stepped down the hall towards the front door and spotting the two women, one clearly not dressed or made up, whistled. "Whoa, sunshine. You should let's go of Miranda so she can go prepare for her day." He was calm and seemingly unfazed while Miranda blushed brightly.

It was clear the last thing she expected was to come face to face with either Christian or Ethan in the state she was in, wearing a robe, with no makeup and hair tousled.

Miranda patted Ethan on his head and he looked up at her, offering a wide smile. "Wow, you's bee-u-di-ful, M'wanda."

Miranda was unable to stop her smile as she looked down at the little boy and Andy's heart lept in her chest. "Thank you, darling. But I must dress now as I promised to take your mom the best bagels in New York for breakfast and I still have to go to work and let my dragon breathe fire."

Andy chuckled at the words as Ethan's eyes widened. "You gonna burn people?"

"That, my darling, is quite likely." Miranda extracted herself from Ethan's hold and nodded once at Andy and Christian.

As Miranda disappeared into the bedroom, Christian clearly couldn't contain himself any longer. He whistled through his teeth again. "Jesus, Ohio, she's even sexy as hell with bed head and no make-up too." Miranda stepped from the room with her overnight bag while Christian continued to speak while he grinned at her. "How'd you get so lucky"

"Tassie, little ears," Andy warned. She looked at Ethan who was now engrossed in cartoons on Nickelodeon.

She turned back towards her best friend and watched as he poured himself a coffee and leaned against the counter. She knew he was curious, but she would not give him additional ammunition to tease her with. It had taken her a long time to get him to stop with his initial ridiculous nickname.

They stood side by side in palpable silence for almost ten minutes, sipping the coffee Miranda prepared before Christian spoke. "You can't just leave me hanging, Ohio." He offered her a winning smile. The hope for gossip clear in his eyes.

"I can and I will." The last thing she wanted was to discuss the ins and outs of her night with the editor. It was far too special to share.

The rebuke was clear and Christian sighed in defeat as the bathroom door opened without either of them being aware. "I'll get you to open up eventually, Miranda Girl." He teased.

"Christian, just stop." Andy exploded turning to face him. "This is not like one of the frivolous conquests that you rehash for dramatic effect. This is my relationship with the woman I have loved for years. The one person no one has ever come even close to. The one whose name I called the night we created our son." She brushed her hand through her hair in frustration and she felt herself becoming teary. "I had no idea until that night, and you..." She swallowed her tears. "...you held me when I cried, you dried my tears and told me everything was going to be okay, but then I found out you were part of that poison dwarf and French skunk's plot." She saw him about to argue and held her hand up. "Unknowingly." She sighed and tried to calm down. "We struggled initially after Paris, but you became my best friend, Tassie. I need your support in this, more than I have ever needed it before."

Miranda cleared her throat causing them both to spin in her direction. Andy's eyes widened when she saw her son in Miranda's arms, tears streaming down his face, unused to hearing his parents raised voices, she raised her voice.

Andy rushed away, muttering an apology as she passed Miranda and Ethan and slammed her bedroom door without a backward glance. Unable to think clearly, she slid down the door, her knees to her chin and took a deep shuddering breath.

There had been so much happiness found in Miranda's arms the night before and that morning. Before yesterday happened, she had thought she would have it all. Her job, friends, her children, Miranda and the twins. Now she had lost her job, her future was uncertain, and so was her friendship with Christian.

A small tap on the door caught her attention and she heard Christian's voice speaking softly through it. "I'm sorry, Andy. You know I've always felt unworthy of your friendship, you are such a good person and I am very aware I can be a total douchebag. You are the absolute best person to know and love. I want to be worthy of yours and Miranda's trust and I realise at the first hurdle I fucked up." She heard his head bang gently in the wood as he continued to speak through it. "I did not mean to belittle what you have but simply wanted to celebrate in your obvious happiness. You have everything your heart desires now, Ohio." She caught the whispered admission. "And there is a small part of me that is jealous. I could only hope to find that someone who's soul calls to mine. The one person who ever came close, is you, the mother of my beautiful son."

She stood up and wrenched open the door. Spotting the tears and the embarrassment in Christian's blue eyes, she pulled him in for a hug. "Don't be such a butthole, Tassie. How many time must I tell you, you are not a douchbag?" She grinned ruefully at the blonde man. "You're a dumbass."

"Yes, ma'am." Christian pulled back and saluted playfully, his face breaking out in a small grin. "You're one lucky woman, Ohio. Miranda is not only gorgeous, but she's also an absolute angel with our boy." He pulled her close for another hug. "Be happy, Miranda Girl. You both deserve it." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and pulled back. "I'll be heading back to Australia for a few weeks next week. We should arrange a family dinner before I go."

Andy was surprised, having not heard anything about an upcoming trip before now. "This isn't because..." She trailed off not wanting to cause the man further embarrassment.

Christian scoffed. "As if. It's about time I went and spent time with my folks. They'll no doubt drive me crazy after a few days so I'll be back." He stepped further away. "I should let you get on with your breakfast plans." He muttered. "See ya."

She stepped after Christian as he rushed through the living room, stopping briefly to hug and kiss Ethan and say goodbye to Miranda before slamming his way out of the apartment.

Andy caught Miranda's eyes. "Miranda Girl?" She queried softly.

"Yeah, about all that..." Andy trailed off. "...I can explain..."

Miranda cut her eyes at the little boy settled on her knee. "Later." She insisted.

Andy nodded her agreement. "Okay, later. Now, how about those bagels?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

The weeks flew by, with the two women carving out time for one another most evenings, more often than not with Andy and Ethan joining Miranda at the townhouse or having dinner at some of Miranda's favourite restaurants, where she and Ethan were fawned over.

Ethan adored it when Miranda dressed him up for dinners out and his easy smile had many people commenting on how handsome he was. He had struck up a beautiful relationship with Cara, who had spent a few hours with him over the past two weeks when Andy needed to work. He adored playing with Patricia in Miranda's small back garden, and he and the nanny had spent time creating paintings and drawings that were then hung on the fridge at the townhouse and at Andy's apartment. Cara, recognising how smart Ethan was, had begun teaching him basic math and writing which kept his eager little mind busy.

Andy had finally declined the job at Good Morning America, thanking them for the opportunity and her days had been spent writing up a storm, offering small pieces to multiple publications, and yet her email remained quiet.

That evening, Andy sat at her desk after settling Ethan. She'd decided to stay home due to Miranda being at some swish publishing event but found she couldn't concentrate.

Moving to the deep freeze, she grabbed the carton of Ben and Jerry's and a spoon before heading towards the sofa and flicking through the TV channels before landing on Food Network. As she sat down, she caught the small knock at her apartment door and sighed as she glanced at the ice cream and then at the door again, hoping whoever it was would just go away.

Another impatient knock sounded and setting her ice cream aside, Andy walked quickly to the door and opened it wide to find Miranda smirking at her.

Dressed in a beautiful red Giambattista Valli gown with a plunging neckline, the editor was simply stunning and Andy couldn't help but offer her a wide smile. "You know, you could have just used your key."

Miranda swept past her and the fragrant scent of her unique Givenchy perfume trailed around Andy. Setting her small clutch aside on a side table, Miranda turned to face her. "Yes, well, in my haste to get to the function so I could leave in a timely manner, I forgot my keys."

"How long did you actually stay at the function?" Andy teased, watching as Miranda's eyes landed on the pint of ice cream.

"Oh, about thirty minutes, enough to greet those worth greeting and whisper a few words in certain people's ear." Miranda's lips twitched. "You should have come. A few people asked after you."

"Did they?" Andy queried softly as she moved to sit back down.

"Yes, there was one man who could be heard muttering about me being lucky for apparently snatching up the most beautiful woman in New York publishing." Miranda's smile was wide. "I must admit to feeling very smug about that."

Andy giggled. "It wasn't Greg, was it?"

Miranda's smile widened. "How did you guess?"

"He's been pretty vocal over the years. He's a good man." Andy smiled softly. "How was his face?"

"He's had his tooth fixed but he still has a slight fat lip. His wife, Eve, found the whole thing, with him getting in your way, quite funny. She apparently called him a gap-toothed fool and told him he should have been the one to punch Gillespie."

Andy grabbed the ice cream and lifted the lid. "That would have been preferable, at least that way I'd still have a job."

"You're still worried?" Miranda breathed the question and Andy couldn't do anything but nod her agreement as she spooned ice cream into her mouth. "Well, just as a heads up, there is now a position needing to be filled in editorial should you wish to apply. I fired that stupid man, Antoine. He kept insisting I cut your feature." Miranda waved a hand dismissively. "To make room for a Lancôme advertisement of all things."

"You would hire me?" Andy breathed pulling the spoon from her mouth.

"That depends. Are you going to share that ice cream or demolish every morsel?" Miranda teased, taking the spoon and the pint tub and taking a small bite.

"Seriously, Miranda. You're not messing with me, are you?" Andy asked.

Miranda hummed as she took another spoonful of ice cream before setting it aside. She turned to face Andy and grasped her hand, giving it a small squeeze. "I do not  _mess_  when it comes to my magazine, Andréa. I hire the best people, and while you may believe you lack certain sensibilities where fashion is concerned, I disagree." She brushed her thumb over the soft skin she held. "You picked up much when you worked at Runway, admittedly with some assistance from Nigel, but what compels me to advise you of this is that you are a solid editor. Greg has stated categorically at that first award ceremony, after giving your thanks to the panel, that he barely ever had to touch your copy and I saw this for myself with your feature on upcycling. Now, I am aware it is not the fashion industry you wish to work within, but a year in the job would set you up to do anything."

Andy pulled away slightly. "Like the last year..."

"Almost nine months." Miranda interrupted. "You lasted eight months, seventeen days. You walked away on the busiest day of my career, the worst day, and I understood. I pushed and you made a choice." She frowned. "Would working for me again be such a chore?"

"No, it's just..." Andy frowned. "...people may think you simply fired Antoine because you wished to give me his job and with the press and everything...people know I walked away, and they still talk in whispers about the fact you never actually blacklisted me. I don't want you to be accused of nepotism."

"I stand by my decision to rid myself of that useless man. He hasn't had an original idea in his entire tenure at the magazine. Now, I do not go out of my way to intentionally harm people who show ambition and the willingness to succeed although I may perhaps find myself placing them where I believe they are capable, sometimes outside publishing, it is generally warranted." Miranda's lips twitched. "It is ultimately your choice, all I ask is that you think about it, my darling. I am not the one who will make the final decision about who gets hired, but I believe you would be a formidable hire."

"I promise I'll give it due consideration, Miranda," Andy stated, dipping her head to steal a soft kiss. "Hey." She whispered.

Miranda chuckled. "Hey?" She queried.

"Yeah, I just realised I didn't greet you properly." Andy grinned.

"Oh, we certainly can't be having that." Miranda leaned forward and brushed her lips against Andy's. "Can I stay?" She muttered.

"Of course. Would you like me to run you a bath or something?" Andy gestured towards the bathroom.

"Or something. Switch that infernal noise off, put the ice cream away and me to bed." Miranda whispered the request in Andy's ear softly.

"Infernal noise? Surely you are aware Rachel Ray is a culinary goddess." Andy teased.

Miranda smirked. "She talks too much."

Andy's smile widened and she pressed the TV remote firmly. "You're right, beautiful lady. Once we get to the bedroom, I should be able to find you some new jim-jams, though they may be a little long in the leg." Andy grinned as Miranda pursed her lips.

"Do these  _Jim-jams_ have little footsies?" Miranda arched one of her perfect eyebrows and tried to hide her amusement.

"No, but they may be covered in Micky and Minnie Mouse." Andy blushed. "They were a mother's days present off E.J and Fizzy."

"Oh no, I shall not take your new pyjamas." Miranda's lips twitched as she stood. "I shall just have to sleep in my birthday suit."

"In your..." Andy's brain fried at the idea that Miranda was that comfortable with her. "Whoa."

"Unless you believe Ethan..." Miranda trailed off and bit her lip. "...Perhaps pyjamas are more suitable. It had been a long time since I had to consider such a small child."

"Both E.J and Izzy have seen me naked. It's a small apartment and there have been times I was needed quickly or one of them interrupted me mid-shower or walked in while I was using the toilet. I never made a big deal of it because I want my children to be comfortable in their own skin." Andy grinned. "E.J is curious about body hair right now, after finding me shaving my legs and maintaining what he insists on calling my  _fur_." Andy kicked her lips as Miranda chuckled. "Izzy was at the age where she was not comfortable with my occasional nudity when she came to me, which is really quite understandable. She avoids being found naked and seeing me naked. We have always had solid boundaries." Andy shrugged. "You know, once, when I was breastfeeding E.J there was this older man who told me I should cover up. His wife poked him in the ribs, told him my breasts weren't there for anyone but my baby and to keep his eyes averted if he didn't want to see them. She cut my sandwich into quarters and gave me a pat on the shoulder before telling me it was beautiful. I hate how the world has sexualised the naked female form."

"Write about it, with Runway in mind." Miranda smiled as she pulled Andy to her feet. "I would like to read what you come up with."

"Tomorrow." Andy breathed. Snatching the ice cream up, she moved to the kitchen and stashed it away at the back of the deep freeze.

"Can you grab my purse?" Miranda's voice echoed from the bedroom and Andy could not stop her smile.

"Yes, Miranda," Andy responded, stepping towards where the older woman had dropped her clutch on a side table. She grabbed the thing and almost skipped towards the back of the apartment. where the bedrooms could be found.

She opened a door and crossed the room silently, bending to kiss her son's forehead gently as her hand rested on his chest, living the feeling if it rising and falling beneath her palm. Knowing her little one was settled, she moved from the room carefully and closed the door leaving Ethan with his small nightlight.

Moving down the narrow hall, she entered her own bedroom. The sheer beauty of the scene before her eyes had her stalling. Miranda radiated a power that left her captive as she lay on her stomach wearing only her small thong.

What made Miranda even more beautiful, more magical, than usual was the glow of her small bedside lamp on her pale unblemished skin.

Andy could tell Miranda was still unaware of her presence. As she stood there looking at the older woman appreciatively, seconds turned into minutes.

Unable to resist any longer, Andy tossed Miranda's clutch down on top of her dress before moving around to straddle her legs. She proceeded to run her hands over Miranda's neck and shoulders, softly caressing every inch of exposed skin.

Miranda peered over her left shoulder, giving her a small smile. "You took your sweet time." She moaned when Andy's fingers dug into a small knot, releasing the tension.

Andy watched Miranda as she massaged her, kneading her strong hands over the small of her back, before moving down and lingering on her round ass, and then working her way down her legs to her feet.

Lulled into total relaxation, Miranda folded her arms beneath her head while Andy knelt at her feet and worked her thumbs into her instep. "Oh my God, my darling, that feels heavenly." She breathed.

"I'm glad." Andy smiled, secretly pleased by the words as she continued a pattern of slow caressing, kneading and squeezing.

She felt awed by the moment. Miranda had continued to show her a level of trust that was quite extraordinary and she'd returned that trust. In prior talks the week before, they had discussed the initial nickname she had been given off Christian as well as safe sex practices.

The editor had brought up the possibility of them using dental dams, and when prodded for information, admitted to having done some reading. Andy had shrugged and advised the editor she was responsive to whatever Miranda required to feel content in their intimacy. The use of dental dams had not been brought up again since that night and Andy believed she knew why.

Miranda had waxed poetic, after a lazy morning in bed the weekend before, that their lovemaking created flavours that needed to be savoured.

Taking Miranda's right foot in her hands, she worked the surface of the sole before moving to the instep once more. The shafts of low light had the skin glowing. Bending her head, Andy slowly brushed the tip of her tongue against the smooth big toe before pulling it into her mouth.

Miranda tensed before relaxing as Andy teased her tongue around it, and then reaching her mouth to each lesser toe. Miranda shifted, positioning her feet in such a way that it became easier for Andy to do what she wanted. Andy switched; massaging the left foot dry while teasing the toes between her lips. The older woman whimpered at the gentle caress of fingers and tongue.

Andy knew she would never get enough of this woman. She moved up squeezed Miranda's ass with a firm grip, her lips and teeth trailing over the soft flesh causing the editor to squirm.

"Mm, Andréa, please... " Miranda whined the words aloud, "... please."

The Small plea ignited something in Andy and she moved up, lying against Miranda and pressing herself, still fully clothed, against the woman. "I adore the taste of you, my love," Andy whispered hotly. "From the tip of your feet to the crown of your head. But there is nothing sweeter than the taste of your pussy against my tongue." Miranda gasped at the words. "Will you let me taste you?"

Andy could feel her own clit beginning to throb. She loved being allowed this close to Miranda. She wanted to bury her long, slender fingers into Miranda, take her, make sure she would know she'd been there every time she moved the following day. It was primal and somewhat frightening.

She thrust her denim-clad hips against the perfect swell of Miranda's near naked ass and was stunned when Miranda began to drive her ass matching the rhythm of her hips and turned her head to look at Andy.

"Darling," Miranda whimpered, her eyes blazing with desperation as her cheeks pinked. "I need...oh sweet, Andréa...I need you to take me."

Gently, Andy turned Miranda onto her back and looked down into her hooded eyes. "I need you to explain what you want." She husked.

"If you go in my purse, there is something we both may find useful." Miranda husked, her eyes bright and a blush rising up her cheeks beautifully.

Andy rolled off the bed and moved to where she had dropped Miranda's clutch on the small bench at the bottom of her bed. She pulled the clutch open and glanced down at the small 2oz bottle of Sliquid Organics water-based lube. Her eyes snapped up at the editor, and she swallowed hard as her heartbeat quickened. There was only one reason the other woman would be carrying lube.

She tugged her t-shirt over her head and unclasped her bra before snapping the button at her waist free and letting the straight-legged jeans slip over her thighs, leaving her in her Calvin Klein boyshorts.

She spotted the darkening of Miranda's eyes and watched as she raised her ass and pulled her thong down her legs, before dropping it at the side of the bed. She crooked her finger at Andy, who pulled her own panties off and grabbed the lube before bounding up beside her.

Miranda's small giggle was like music to her ears and she allowed the older woman to take the lube and place it on the bedside table beside her before slowly closing the gap between them and taking Andy's lips, kissing them.

"You are gorgeous, my Andréa," Miranda whispered between kisses.

Andy returned the gentle kisses. "No, you are. You're the most beautiful woman in the world. At least I think so."

"I love you, Andréa." Miranda husked.

"I love you too, Miranda." Andy smiled softly down at her.

"I cannot quite believe I have my very own Miranda girl." Miranda teased lightly.

Andy had explained her thoughts about the nickname but dinner with Christian the week before had provided them with his reasoning for the name, primarily the fact that he could sense working for Miranda had taught Andy a lot in a short amount of time but she was still trying to remain true to herself. Andy still shared her opinions and stood up for what was right for her, something he knew Miranda had also done over the years. Christian told them both it was clear Andy held a lot of respect for the editor, it was only later that he had realised it was more.

"Always." Andy breathed in a sharp intake of air as Miranda stroked the backs of her fingers along her collarbone. Every single touch increased her desire for the woman. "I've been yours for so long."

"I know that now, my darling. I know." Miranda reassured.

Their kissing continued and their passion increased as their warm lips met and their tongues danced. Eventually, Andy eased Miranda up onto her knees on the mattress and slipped behind her.

In the low light of the lamp, Andy pulled Miranda into her, leaning her back against her front, her breasts pressing against the older woman's back so there was no space between them. Her hands slid down over Miranda's breasts, teasing her nipples while her mouth and tongue settled against her arched neck. She couldn't see Miranda's face, and the position seemed to heighten her other senses.

"More, my beautiful," Miranda hissed.

Andy moved her hand lower and slipped a single finger between Miranda's outer lips to stroke her clit. Miranda cried out softly and Andy concentrated on the way it felt to touch the woman in her arms.

In the semi-darkness, they became one, their two bodies with no space between; grinding against each other as Andy teased Miranda's clit until it was straining from the hood and the editor was panting.

For what felt like hours, she kept Miranda in the edge of her orgasm and they whispered their words of love repeatedly.

Andy leaned back, her hand reaching out for the lubricant. Grasping it firmly she flipped the lid and taking her hand off Miranda, squeezed a generous amount on her fingers before setting the tube back down on the table. She massaged the liquid in and around Miranda's folds before lightly stroking her entrance to prepare her.

It seemed that Miranda opened up just for her, hungry for her touch. Taking the lube once more, she poured it generously onto her fingers before she guided her hand back to slip one of her fingers inside lightly and thrusting in slow, measured strokes, curling it up.

Miranda whimpered softly, arching into her touch. "I want to look at you as I come." She groaned as Andy continued with her soft touch.

Andy pulled her finger from Miranda and turned her so they were face-to-face. She settled Miranda's legs over her hips and stretched out her own on either side of the other woman.

It was Miranda who took up the lube and clutching Andy's hand in hers, poured the contents over her fingers as she maintained eye contact.

It was an infinitely intimate moment as Miranda pulled her hand back towards her clit before she stroked down and entered her with two fingers, stretching her wider. But this time, Miranda gave Andy what she needed too, with her teeth grazing over her breasts and her thumb stroking between her folds and over her clit firmly as her finger entered her easily followed quickly by a second. Miranda pushed herself closer still and her tongue darted between Andy's lips, her breath warm as it turned harsher and her eyes falling closed.

Andy couldn't hold back any felt the flickers of her building orgasm. Raising her free hand, she ran her fingers through Miranda's silver hair and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss, wanting Miranda to feel what she was feeling.

She thrust into Miranda deep and slow with her two fingers until she felt the muscles in her forearm bag in to burn from the effort. Andy loved how Miranda felt around her, not to mention the way the older woman worked her body until she felt it was singing with every gentle touch.

Miranda's eyes blazed open, the depth of blue holding awe as her inner wall began to contract around Andy's probing fingers and she cried out. "Come for me..." Miranda called. "...Now!"

Andy let herself fall over the precipice of her own orgasm, her forehead coming to rest against Miranda's as she shuddered. Their eyes met and locked as they breathed in the sight of the climax of the other, lost in each other's gaze, in the heat and tangled limbs, in their love.

"Oh God, how do you do this to me?" Miranda husked as Andy removed her hand carefully. "Fifty-four years old and...and..." Andy's lips cut off the words, and Miranda hummed into the kiss, tangling her free hand in Andy's hair as she scooted closer still, pulling Andy flush against her. "...no-one has ever touched me the way you do." Miranda breathed. "No-one else ever will."

Andy shuddered at the words as Miranda's fingers continued to move inside her, coaxing more and more waves of pleasure to crash through her.

"Mm, Mirandaaaaaa!" Andy's low whine bounced off the walls.

"I need to make sure you feel me tomorrow. I need you to know it will only ever be me, Andréa." Miranda told her, her eyes serious.

"Only ever you, promise." Andy panted.

"Good." Miranda breathed, ceasing all movement. Her nose trailed along Andy's jaw and she smiled as Andy struggled to catch her breath.

"I think you've ruined me for anyone else." Andy husked, attempting to stifle a giggle.

"Marvellous." Miranda drawled, a wider smile gracing her face as she lay Andy down against the pillows and settled in beside her. "Now, there is an event I would like you to attend with me, next Friday evening."

"Are you sure?" Andy asked.

"I am certain. I refuse to hide away as if I am ashamed." Miranda brushed a kiss against Andy's cheek. "There is a beautiful Elie Saab tuxedo in the closet with your name on it. You will look sublime. Then on Sunday, I thought we could fetch Isabel together." Miranda glanced up at her, her anticipation clear.

"Okay." Andy breathed.

"We can fly up to Albany and then drive if you wish," Miranda suggested.

Andy was fighting a losing battle to remain awake. "Shoundsgood. Lovesyoo." She breathed. The last thing she was aware of was Miranda's breath ghosting over the back of her neck as she curled around her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
